Two Sides To A Coin
by macramaegoldstar
Summary: The Imperial twin sisters Lucina and Ysabel have been together their entire lives. When circumstances change and Lucina leaves, Ysabel finds herself following her across the border. Their adventures could leave devastating changes on their psyches or change them for the better. Better summary inside! Kind of. Not really. I apologise!(F!Dragonborn/Hadvar; OC/Brynjolf)
1. The Pain of Separation

I

[The Pain of Separation]

_"The snake which cannot cast it's skin has to die. As well the minds which are prevented from changing their opinions; they cease to be mind. "_

_\- Friedrich Nietzsche -_

The Waterfront was quiet on this night, and a tinge of cold drizzled down with the breeze. Tonight would be her last night in the Imperial City, and the first time she would felt she would be able to provide for her sister. She had worked in the Thieves Guild for some time now, saving a nice sum of money to buy her sister a house. She intended to leave it in their shack when she left in the morning. The arrangements were already made - she had traveled to several places she deemed suitable and spoken to the stewards of each: namely, Cheydinhal, Chorrol and Skingrad. These were places they had visited in better times which also held some meaning in their hearts. Now, she waited for her sister to return from a job a kindly elderly woman had given her. In exchange for helping maintain her house and garden, she was given baskets of food which had kept them going when Lucina was unwell.

"Lucinaa!"

The girl turned towards the source of the sound. Her long ebony hair, currently twisted into a neat braid, was flying haphazardly behind her. Ysabel, her gentle twin sister. She certainly _appeared _delicate, but Lucina knew the fierceness that dwelled beneath that exterior. She would be fine without her. But goodness, did she wish that she would not gather so much attention from just walking down the street. It was well known that she was the more approachable of the two: Lucina was weary of most, which often lead to her coming off as cold and unwelcoming. On the other hand, Ysabel was bright and bubbly. But it was not as if either were more or less compassionate than the other.

"How was the job?"

Ysabel smiled. "Same as usual, there's certainly enough for food for the next few nights."

Lucina turned away. Her twin frowned, and grabbed her hand.

"You know I don't mind doing this. You can't blame yourself for getting injured, quite frankly, you should blame those cowards."

At this, her eyes were set ablaze by something else entirely. She still harboured a deep anger. Lucina had come across a group of bandits posing as adventurers outside Fort Nikel on her way back to the Imperial City. They had forged a story that one of their group had been taken by the bandits living in there, and they were preparing to go in. Lucina, being the helpful individual she was, attempted to help them. She had some experience with a bow, and had borrowed a spare from one of the men.

For her intended kindness she received a nice smack on the back of the head and as an added bonus, was relieved of her coin purse and other treasures she was bringing back to her sister for food and other essential materials. The attack had struck a chord with Ysabel, her innocence playing into her inability to not understand why some would do these things.

Damn her luck that there wasn't a guard nearby. Damn it all that she was just trying to feed, clothe and shelter her sister, as the elder twin.

They had been alone together for several months now. When they were barely seventeen their brother Adamus, even older than them, had left Cyrodiil on some notion that he would find his fortune in Skyrim of all places. Lucina was convinced that he was a stupid and selfish man; Ysabel believed that somewhere in his heart he was doing the right thing. Perhaps he would send for them. Yet they heard nothing, and while Ysabel was content to assume that all was well, Lucina could not. Given he had sold their home while their backs were turned, and left them to fend for themselves. They had managed to salvage a few precious items from the house, including an old bow. Lucina had even found a weathered coin that she kept with her to this day, which, much to her sister's amusement, now helped her with decision making.

"Stupid man can't even stand the weather in Bruma, " she grumbled under her breath. Ysabel shot her a look.

"I thought we weren't going to talk about that anymore? We should be grateful for what we have."

"I know. ." She a, most felt guilty now. Wasn't she about to do what her brother did? Against all other inhibitions, she opened her mouth once more.

"Ysabel." The other girl looked up at her, with those innocent eyes. "I'm leaving. In the morning. I-"

"It's okay, I saw it coming."

Lucina jaw dropped. "How..?" The other girl smiled knowingly.

"I know you, sis. You've been out late at night. My suspicions were confirmed when I overheard someone saying that they saw you talking to a suspected member of the thieves guild. I thought it was a coincidence at first, but then I put two and two together."

She kept their arms linked together as they walked.

"Then I thought, if it _was _true, then why wouldn't you tell me? It occurred to me that you may have been saving money because you wanted to chase down Adamus-"

"Almost correct. I saved that money so you can get out of this awful shack and into an actual house. You deserve it..."

"You're too kind, even when you think you're at your worst. Are you going to track him down?"

"Yes. As much as I try I cannot even begin to try to forgive and forget. I know he's dimwitted fool but _no one _could have that level of stupidity."

"Hush," Ysabel lightly scolded. They were at the door to their tiny shack now. "Just when you do see him try not to rip his eyeballs out or anything unnecessarily gruesome like that. I at least hope to see him in one piece again."

Lucina giggled. "Fine, I promise not to rip his eyeballs out or anything." She looked over at her twin. "I'm going to have severe case of missing you."

Ysabel stuck out her tongue. "How on earth would you even cope without me, dear sister? What are your plans, anyway?"

"Well..." In truth, Lucina was always one for tactics and details to the last second. But for the first time, she had no clue, save for catching a ride to Bruma, traversing the Pale Pass and hoping that things just went dandy from there. It gave her the slightest feeling of apprehension, but against her will her mind buried it beneath a pile of anger and excitement.

"Let me guess- you are somehow getting to Bruma, crossing the border and then hoping things will flow smoothly from there?"

"Ha, I have to give it to you. Are you a psychic or something?"

"Perhaps you are just easy to read!"

Lucina giggled at this, only her sister was able to see her like this, and she knew it.

"What time are you heading out tomorrow then?" Already Ysabel was packing an assortment of food for her journey.

"Around midday, my acquaintance said he needed a few hours to get the cargo ready."

Ysabel shot her a sideways look. "And you intend to go dressed like that? You'll catch your death! Tomorrow we shall set about getting you some armour, and maybe a weapon. I'm certain you'll need it. We can even use some of that money you saved up, if that's okay of course."

[x x x]

"Ta-da! What do you think?" Ysabel was positively beaming when she pulled Lucina out of her sleepy state. Before her she held a simple set of leather armour, a deep forest brown colour, pulled together by seamless craftsmanship.

"... how...?"

A small giggle erupted from Ysabel. "You looked like you were sleeping well, so I thought I'd head to the marketplace and get you some supplies for your journey. Then I saw this, I know its not much but I thought you'd prefer something lightweight. Oh- and this, this will keep you warm when you're over there. Ah, and I also ran into your acquaintance! He mistook me for you, so I explained to him and he said if I wanted I could tag along for the trip to Bruma. He's staying there for a night then coming back here, so I can ride back with him. Isn't that great?"

Lucina blinked a few times, attempting to wrap her head around the paragraph her twin had just thrown out. Finally realising what she'd said, she beamed and pulled her sister into a tight hug.

"Thank you," she mumbled into her soft hair. Ysabel returned the gesture. "It's certainly going to be lonely without you." They pulled back from each other.

Ysabel smiled softly. "We should head out now. I wonder if there are mudcrabs over there."

[x x x]

As expected, their travelling companion was waiting for them at the stables outside the gates. "You are early," he chuckled. "If its even possible, you two are even more difficult to tell apart when you are next to each other, unless one of you starts speaking of course." For reasons unknown to the sisters, he began to laugh even more. Before either girl could ask, he simply stated "Vontus," before gesturing for them to climb on.

Ysabel was desperate to ask just how Lucina had come across this man, let alone got a ride from him to Bruma. She could sense the discomfort emanating from her. Not wanting to appear rude, she willed to herself to stay quiet until they at least got to Bruma. Fortunately the trip was short and they were only met with a few guards on duty along the road thus far. The road began to show signs of nearing the city, a cold chill filling the air. Lucina pulled her cloak around herself and her sister while offering her a brief smile. The girls had only been to the snowy city once before, when they travelled with their parents and brother who were merchants within Cyrodiil. Adamus had complained so much that on their next trip they decided to leave him at home, under the care of a neighbour for the time they were gone. Ysabel and Lucina wanted desperately to go, but Adamus again kicked up a fuss about being left alone. In the end, none of the children left which summed up to some rather displeased associations between the siblings for the rest of the time.

Ysabel sighed softly to herself at this memory. After that, they saw their parents less and less as they began to travel more. On Adamus's eighteenth birthday, they made him promise that he'd look after their sisters til they were at least eighteen. They were fourteen at the time.

On that somber note, they announced that they were off on another trip, but they did not specify. Ysabel remembered the way her mother stroked their hair, and how their father had read to them by the fire for the first time in years. She also remembered the look on Lucina's face when they left.

"They're not coming back," she stated simply.

Adamus became angry, and pushed Lucina away. "You stupid brat! They wouldn't do that to us!" Lucina stood still, her hazel eyes fixated on the trembling boy. She looked as though she was about to say something, but she shut her mouth and stalked back inside, not wanting to be around him any longer. It was well known that they didn't necessarily get along. When the twins were twelve and and Adamus sixteen, Lucina gradually began to distrust him. She disclosed this to Ysabel, but she could never say why exactly. It played a toll on their relationship, which never mended and was only made worse when Adamus left at the age of twenty-one. As expected, her opinion of him only deepened.

"As so we have arrived, young travellers." It was the first time Vontus had spoken since they left the Imperial City. Lucina jumped off first, leaving her cloak around Ysabel as she made her way to Vontus. Abruptly she thrust a coin purse at him.

"For the ride. And to get my sister home safely."

Vontus grinned. "Of course, young traveller. I will ensure her safe return to the city."

Lucina nodded, then turned back to Ysabel. Granting her a small smile she grabbed their two bags. "Let's go find somewhere to stay for the night." She nodded in return and pulled the cloak tightly around her. She'd forgotten how cold this place was.

"Ysabel; I will find you in two days time for when it is time to return. There is some business I must attend to."

"Thank you."

Again, Vontus just grinned before leading his horses into the stables. Ysabel felt faint: a strange image flashed through her mind. A village burning. Not one she recognised. What was it? Did she read about it somewhere...?

Lucina gripped her arm, sensing her discomfort. Silently the two sisters entered the city gates. "If I remember, there's a nice place we can stay at up there." Lucina waved her hand upwards towards a group of buildings. "I'll take you there, then I just want to head down to the smith's." Ysabel opened her mouth to protest, when she was over come again by a wave of dizziness. Silently she nodded. She was in need of a warm bath now.

[x x x]

Lucina arranged a room for them. It certainly was a comfortable inn to say the least. After settling Ysabel down she left to walk around the city. In truth she didn't need to go to the smith's; Ysabel had already fixed her with weaponry for her trip. Yet she needed to clear her head for a moment. Given Ysabel's sudden discomfort, she sensed that she had seen the same vision she had. It was a scene from a recurring dream that had haunted her from around the time that her parents disappeared. A vision of a village. This was the only detail she had to go on, but she knew there were none like that in Cyrodiil. In the vision, there were houses. And some sort of fort. They were burning, and parts of the fort thing were crumbling. It was faint, but the few details she could decipher were distinct. People screaming; there must have been soldiers as she could occasionally hear orders being thrown out. Then she was seeing through someone else's eyes, as a black mass filled the sky and let out a mighty sound...

"Something troubling you, young traveller?"

Ysabel was shocked. She hadn't heard him enter, and furthermore, what was he doing here? Not quite ready to look up, she kept her eyes fixated on the pattern of the rug.

"Ah no, its just been... a long time since I've been here. It brings back some memories." She tried her best to smile, but the strange image was still burned into her mind. She turned to look at him.

"Are you staying at this-"

Vontus had vanished. Maybe he wasn't even there at all. Ysabel felt a distinct sense of fear. No longer wanting to be alone, she fled the room in search of Lucina. Perhaps she could ask her now about this Vontus man, as she certainly did not feel safe travelling alone with him now. Maybe she could just buy a horse and ride back. Or maybe

"Have you seen that house for sale?" Two women chatting just outside the inn as she exited. "That nice one just down there. Apparently its for sale again, that new family couldn't settle in or something."

"Ah yes," the other woman nodded. "Some nonsense about the house not accepting them or something. Its such a shame, its such a nice house."

Ysabel felt odd. Her feet were moving somewhere. Towards that house? But the couldn't afford it or...

"Lucina..." she breathed. She felt overcome with excitement. That's it! She could buy this house, and be close to the border in Skyrim... Closer to Lucina...

Her feet stopped right in front of the grand two-storey house. It was beautiful, much like the other houses it was partly built underground. "I can be close to Lucina..."

"Its a lovely place, is it not?" Ysabel spun around. There he was, looking smug again.

"You..." she murmured. "Were you in my room before? At the inn."

Vontus chuckled. "No, I do not believe I was." He strode over to her, his bright eyes glowing underneath the shadow of his wide brimmed hat.

"You should buy this place, be close to your sister. She may need you in the near future. Speak to the steward in the castle, he shall arrange it for you. And do not worry: money is not a concern in this matter."

Ysabel was bewildered. Was this man real? A friend or foe? She didn't know whether it was the strange feeling she had about him, or something else entirely but before she could protest she had run to the castle and hastily bought the house.

She sincerely hoped that she wouldn't regret this.

[x x x]

"You wha-?!"

To say the least Lucina was surprised. Ysabel was carefree, but to a certain extent! While she was still apprehensive about her sister's latest purchase, she was also excited. This new opportunity... certainly felt right. As if in the grand scheme of things, a piece of the puzzle fell into place. She certainly wouldn't have to worry now, since now she could see Ysabel settled before she crossed the border. And as an added bonus, she would basically be within arm's reach.

"It also came fully furnished. Apparently the old owners left in such a hurry they left it all there - brand new as well. Though I have to admit, having all of this space to myself is a bit daunting."

"I'll be sure to visit," Lucina smiled at her sister. Things really were falling into place. "You could finally get some pets, now that you have the space. And maybe a garden. Who knows, maybe you'll find the person you're meant to be with." She giggled as Ysabel blushed furiously.

"That's embarrassing!"

Since they had already paid for the room at the inn, they chose to stay there for the time being. In the morning, they would move Ysabel over to the new house before Lucina was due to leave for Skyrim. They were content for the time being. Soon, Ysabel would have to return to the Imperial City to sort out their few belongings and their tiny shack; it was in a sense, a bittersweet moment. Despite the reasons for being there, it had been their home for the time being. Although her sister wouldn't be with her for the time being, she was certain that they'd be reunited very, very soon. Where that notion came from, she was unsure. But it gave her an absolute sense of comfort.

"It was surprisingly clean", Lucina breathed in a gulp of cold air. "Maybe there's a ghost maid or something." Ysabel froze, turning to Lucina with a frightened look painted across her face.

"You don't think this place is haunted, do you?"

Lucina grinned like a madman. "I've heard stories about how people have had trouble selling houses because they're haunted." She watched Ysabel's face develop even more into a frightened state."But that was in Anvil or something. Not this place, I think."

"You think? Maybe I should get a priest in or something..."

"Ysabel, don't panic. It was a joke." Lucina smiled to show it was a genuine statement. She watched as the walking ball of frightenedness collapsed in on itself.

"Don't scare me like that!" She whined, lightly punching her on the arm.

The two girls stood at the edge of the Serpent's Trail. Ysabel had read a lot about this place, and was now apprehensive about letting her sister through. Looking over at her set her mind at ease. Perhaps she wasn't much of a combat oriented individual, but she was a true Acrobat: no matter, she'd likely have snuck her way through to Skyrim before any terror could even notice her presence.

"Well, I guess I'd better go then. Don't want to lose the light too quickly. Are you going to be alright heading back to Bruma on your own?"

"Yeah, its a much shorter trip on a horse."

"Good, I'll write to you when I'm over there, let you know what my plans are... uh, see you later then."

Ysabel embraced her in a tight hug. "I'll miss you," she whispered. "Me too," came the soft response.

For the first time in their lives, they were separated.

The journey through the mountains went faster than she expected. She had no doubt in her abilities to sneak past enemies; she had been trained by a master, after all; but since when did things ever go her way? Where was her inordinate luck?

"Probably best not to jinx myself..."

The air was beginning to feel ever so slightly warmer. Perhaps she only noticed because her face was so cold. In any case, it would be nice to find somewhere to rest soon.

"I wonder what Ysabel is doing..." A pang of guilt and regret coursed through her mind. Although she had told her sister her plans she couldn't help it. Maybe she should've stayed...

"No use turning back now, I guess." During her musings she had reached the end of the pass, now the change in temperature was more noticeable. A warmer breeze grazed her cheeks, maybe it was still around midday or so. In any case she now still had time to find somewhere to stay for the time being. It was a large place; finding Adamus wasn't necessarily going to be a walk in the gardens. Outside once more, she was greeted by a soft smell of pines mingled with snow. A small clearing to her left would make a good place to figure out where to go next- it even came equipped with a stump. Pulling out her map, she took note of the next closest location.

"Helgen, in Falkreath Hold," she breathed. It seemed as good as any other place. Since it was close to her location, perhaps Adamus had passed through there as well.

"Then again, he is an idiot." Though perhaps an idiot would be more memorable in the minds of the citizens of this Helgen place, than an ordinary traveller.

Packing up, she began to set off again. Suddenly she felt uneasy. Was she being followed?

Before she could react, someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth. A hot, sharp pain ate into her side, and her vision blurred.

"Ah, there's that blasted luck of mine," the thought flitted through her mind as she felt her body stiffen from the pain.

[x x x]

It had again been a peaceful ride back to the city. She had gathered a few supplies at the local merchant, and even went to pray at the chapel. There was no better time than now to sort out this new house.

"Gah!" Ysabel clutched her side, collapsing onto the concrete and spilling the contents of her basket. A few concerned citizens ran towards her, closely followed by a guard. Her hand on her side was lifted and held by someone, who was checking her for wounds.

"I don't see any blood!" someone shouted.

"Quickly, take her to the temple."

Ysabel felt herself being lifted. Was she paralyzed? She tried to tell them, she had a sister. Someone should go fetch her, surely she couldn't be far!

But they ignored her, taking her further from Lucina. The pain, if possible, grew as they walked.

"Don't worry, I'll come find you. I will find you," she thought to herself. As her vision began to fade, a group of people crowded around her. Amongst them was one with a grin and chuckle.

An all to familiar one that sent shivers down her spine.


	2. Divide and Scatter

II

[Divide and Scatter]

"_A tragedy need not have blood and death;_

_its enough that it all be filled with that majestic sadness that_

_is the pleasure of tragedy."_

_\- Jean Racine -_

The air was cold.

Too cold.

"I thought I couldn't feel anything."

Ysabel sat up. How long had it been? Her head was groggy, but it began to clear as her eyes took in her surroundings. The chapel. In Bruma? When did they get to Bruma? Realisation dawned on her. Lucina. She had gone to Skyrim! If she could just figure out how long it had been...

"Ah, miss, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

A woman dressed in robes approached her. Ysabel grabbed her shoulders, her hands shaking. The woman looked slightly startled by her action, but placed a calm hand over hers.

"You've been out cold for a day. From what I heard, you suddenly collapsed outside. We couldn't find anything wrong with you though. We let you rest here to keep an eye on you, just in case we missed something. Tell me: do you have any sort of understanding about what happened you?"

Ysabel shook her head. As far as she knew, that was all that had happened. "My sister," she finally croaked out.

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Ah yes, the guard said you were mumbling something about a sister. However no one really knew what you meant, so there was nothing we could do. We asked around, but as I said, no one knew a thing."

"Vontus?" she queried. She was sure that he was there. But again, the woman shook her head. Ysabel was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt, but a persistent thought at the back of her mind told her that one way or another, she was feigning ignorance

She must have looked like a stunned fish, opening and closing her mouth madly. Ysabel made a quick decision then. Leaping up she pushed past the woman and fled from the temple. She ran past the guards, who reacted to the woman in robes shouting out for someone to catch her. She had never run so fast in her life. She pushed past the giant gates, and leapt out into the bitter cold. She kept running. The scenery blurred by far too quickly, and before she knew it, she was once again at the edge of the border.

She couldn't register her actions. She was running again once she heard the shouts of the guards coming behind her. Had she been moving that slowly? Or was she just imagining things?

Too many thoughts clouded her mind as she raced towards Skyrim. She burst out into the wilderness and kept going. There were many pines, the smell was tantalizing. She saw a clearing, and in her frazzled state, sat down on a lone stump to catch her breath.

Goodness, she was a mess. She'd just run from Bruma into Skyrim.

"At least I had my shoes on." She thought to herself. Standing once more, she headed in a random direction. Half hoping that she'd run into someone, while the other half was terrified. Even now she wished for Lucina's odd habits- especially that coin flip she does when she needed to choose something. Somehow, it always seemed that she arrived at the right choice.

[x x x]

Anise was weary.

She knew Vontus, and how volatile he could become at a snap of a finger. So when he turned up at her cabin, with an Imperial girl draped over his horse, she froze. Sure, she did owe him a favour, but she never expected that he would actually seek her out.

"Who is this?"

"That is none of your concern, Anise. All I need you to do is look after her for the next three days. She shall be unconscious for most of that time, and you will need to ensure that her wound is healing properly."

Vontus jerked up the leather armor, revealing a crude stab wound that oozed with the sickly smell of poison. Dropping it again he stalked over to Anise. She backed away, but was promptly stopped by the chair nudging the back of her knees.

"That's all? Look after her for three days? Then what, send her away? She's bound to have questions! I don't have the space for her. Take her to someone else!" It was certainly more difficult with her secrets to keep.

She immediately regretted her outburst. Within the shadow of his hat, his glinting eyes narrowed dangerously. It was coupled with his chuckle, but did nothing to alleviate the tension.

"Are you saying you will not honour our agreement? That on one day, I should return to you and-"

"No no it's fine."

Vontus grinned. "Good." He pulled down a small tent and a spare roll from the pack on his horse. "You can use these to keep her in. Just make sure that she is healed before time is up. I shall leave you with these concoctions as well, to aid you."

He pulled the girl down from the horse, setting her down on the now uncurled bed roll. "When the three days are over, just direct her towards a road. Nothing more."

Anise nodded. She could manage this. It was only three days, after all.

The next three days were difficult for Anise. On the one hand she desperately wanted to throw her into the river and be done with her. Yet at the same time she knew that crossing Vontus could mean her life- or worse.

The girl's wounds were healed well before she woke up. When she did, she couldn't speak. For a few minutes she stared worriedly at Anise, before finally opening her mouth.

"Who-" was all she managed to get out. Anise sighed.

"Well dear, you were found unconscious on the road by a nice man who bought you to me so you could recover. I've healed your wounds."

"Oh.."

The girl was obviously confused. Not wanting to be around her for another minute, she handed her her small pack, which now included a few extra healing potions.

"Now, you should run along. I'm sure you've got someone waiting for you."

She nudged the girl along in the general direction of the nearest road. She willingly complied, stumbling along, and still adorning a perplexed expression on her face.

[x x x]

The last thing she remembered was running. Running away from the guards, then eventually just running in general. Hoping that by some kind coincidence, she'd run into her sister. And that she'd either magically found Adamus, or given up on looking for him. She just wanted to go home. The soles of her shoes were beginning to wear thin, and were occasionally grazing her feet. To add to the mix, she had no idea where she was or where she was going. She had no armour, no weapons, and only the knowledge of a few basic healing spells to aid her; that was if she survived another attack from a group of wolves. Last time she managed to hide in a tree, before the wolves quickly lost interest and found something else to chase. She felt her legs give way, and she let her fall and knock her head on a conspicuously placed stone.

Ysabel lay there for what seemed like an eternity. Her left eye's vision was red from the trickle of blood cascading downwards. Her body felt bruised and grazed, but if her suspicions were correct, then Lucina may be in more trouble than she. She forced herself up onto her knees, and with a renewed strength, continued to run along the desolate road.

Her running quest had actually been going quite well, up until the point where something hit her on the back of the head. Or someone. Perhaps that rock was getting its revenge or something. Never the less, she felt her body hit the ground once more. Somehow, Ysabel did not think she was getting up from this one quite yet.

When she awoke she was confused. Her hands were bound, and she was in a horse-drawn cart with three other men. Why in Oblivion was she in a cart? Her one clear eye dashed around, and she saw a flash of red, as her mind cleared of its haze and her memories came back to her. Imperial soldiers? In Skyrim? She wanted to call out to one of the guards. She opened her mouth to shout to them-

"Hey you. You're finally awake." The blonde man on the opposite side of the cart was now staring at her.

"You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked into that Imperial ambush, same as us. And that thief over there." He gestured to a dark haired man on the right, who refrained from spitting in his face.

"Damn you Stormcloaks! Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell."

He turned to Ysabel, a mix of madness caused by fear glinting in his eyes. "You there!" Ysabel stared blankly at him, yet he didn't seem to notice.

"You and me. We shouldn't be here, its these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief."

"Shut up back there!" the driver snapped, causing Ysabel to nearly jump out of her skin.

"I'm looking for my sister," she finally managed to get out. "She came across the border from Cyrodiil, and I followed her because..." _I probably shouldn't say __exactly__ why_. "Because I had a bad feeling about something." _Ugh, that wasn't much better._

The blonde nord smiled sadly at her, as the horse thief stared at his feet. Suddenly looking up at the last man in the carriage, he said, "What's his problem?"

The blonde man snapped up straight, and scowled at him. "Watch your tongue! You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King!" The man named Ulfric stared back at the thief.

His face dropped as some sort of realisation dawned on him. "Ulfric... The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they've captured you... Oh Gods, where are they taking us?!"

"Rebellion?" Ysabel asked quietly, but none of them seemed to notice.

The blonde man stared solemnly down the road. "I don't know where they're taking us, but Sovngarde awaits."

The thief's eyes grew wider than saucers as his hands trembled. "No. This can't be happening. This isn't happening!"

"Hey, what village are you from, horse thief?"

"Why do you care?" he responded sulkily.

"A Nord's last thoughts... Should be of home."

The thief stared at him for a moment. "Rorikstead. I- I'm from Rorikstead."

Ysabel turned away for a moment to look down the road. A village was coming into view; one of the soldiers shouted out.

"General Tullius sir, the headsman is waiting."

"Good, let's get this over with," came the response. Ysabel still couldn't see clearly. Her stomach tensed with dread.

"Shor. Mara. Dibella. Kynareth. Akatosh. Divines, please help me!"

_No Talos?_

"Look at him," the blonde man scowled. "General Tullius, the military governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn Elves. I bet they had something to do with this." Ysabel looked around her. They were now entering the village. Something didn't feel right about it. She was about to ask, when he spoke again.

"This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here. I wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with Juniper berries mixed in... Funny. When I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe."

"Who are they, daddy? Where are they going?" the sound of a young boy piped up from somewhere behind them.

"Go inside, little cub." his father urged.

"Why? I want to watch the soldiers!"

"Inside! Now!

"Yes father."

The sound of the wheels of the carts running over the cobblestone paths almost drowned out an order from a female Imperial soldier.

"Get these prisoners out of the carts. Move it!"

The thief looked around, panicked. "Why are we stopping?" He looked to the blonde man.

"Why do you think? End of the line." When the cart came to a full stop, he sighed. "Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting."

The thief must have reached his limit. "No! Wait, we're not rebels!"

As the prisoners filed out of the carriage, the blonde Nord frowned at him. "Face your death with some courage, thief."

But he appeared inconsolable. "You've got to tell them we weren't with you! This is a mistake!"

Ysabel followed the rest of the group off the carriage. Although certain that she was ultimately facing her death, there was still something about the scenery that still did not sit right with her. She felt calm. Or perhaps she was just stressed to the point where she couldn't feel anything.

"Step forward to the block as we call your name. One at a time."

"Empire loves their damn lists." The blonde Nord scowled.

The female soldier stood tall next to another soldier, who was calling the names.

The first name came. "Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm." As the Jarl stepped forward, the blonde Nord sighed heavily.

"Its been an honour, Jarl Ulfric." His voice was laden with pride and sorrow.

"Ralof of Riverwood." The blonde man made his way forward. "Lokir of Rorikstead."

The thief, Lokir, dashed forward. "No! I'm not a rebel! You can't _do_ this!" In what appeared to be a last second dash for freedom, he ran towards the gates. His hands were still bound, making him wobble awkwardly as he ran.

The female soldiers face clouded over. "Halt!" She screeched.

His voice was laced with desperation. "You're not going to kill me!" He kept running. Ysabel looked away.

"Archers!" What a shame. "Anyone else feel like running?"

"Wait, you there." Ysabel looked around. Did someone just speak to her? Her vision was still blurred. The soldier with the list gently gestured to her to come forward when she met his gaze.

"Who... are you?"

Ysabel wasn't sure if she should speak or not. The two soldiers in front of her weren't helping. On one side, the female was scowling at her. But the man who had called her was smiling gently at her. Goodness, she must have looked like a he amused at how she looked or something?

"Ysabel. I'm from Cyrodiil... Ah, Bruma."_ Did they need anything else?_

"You chose to come to Skyrim at a bad time, Ysabel." He frowned as he turned to the woman. "Captain, what should we do? She isn't on the list."

"Forget the list," she retorted._ Ah, so much for loving your lists_."She goes to the block."

He turned back to Ysabel. "I'm sorry, we'll make sure your remains are returned to Bruma. Follow the captain, now."

Ysabel obediently followed the Captain towards the block. Silently, she prayed for her sister. That this incident wouldn't slow her down. Lucina was strong. But she knew that there were some things that could let her down entirely. She squeezed her eyes shut.

_I'm sorry Lucina._

She reopened them in time to focus on General Tullius' speech. "Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero; but a hero doesn't use a power like the voice to to murder his king and usurp his throne. You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos! And now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace." Somewhere in the distance there was a thunderous sound. Much like a big cat's roar, only amplified multiple times.

"What was that?" someone asked. "Its nothing. Carry on."

"Yes, General Tullius!" Turning to the Priestess nearby, she ordered her. "Give them their last rites." The priestess nodded, and stepped forward.

Raising her arms to the sky, she began. "As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the eight divines-"

_Still no Talos?_

"For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with." A soldier dressed in blue skulked forward towards the block. The priestess looked irritated.

"As you wish." She dropped her arms and backed away from the headsman.

The soldier continued to antagonise the Imperials. "Come on, I haven't got all morning!" The Captain shoved his head down to the block. "My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?" With a sickening crack, the axe came down and his now severed head fell casually into the basket. A series of shouts from the Helgen spectators coloured the area; Ralof quietly joined in.

"As fearless in death, as he was in life."

Ysabel couldn't tear her eyes away from the lifeless body in front of her. The thought of leaning her own head and neck against the fresh blood that now stained the block sickened her; she fought to keep the bile down.

"Next: the Imperial." Ysabel looked around. "Me?" she squeaked. As she took a step forward there was another roar-like sound._Is it just me, or was that closer? _She looked around at the others.

"There it is again. Did you hear that?"

The Captain scowled. "I said: Next Prisoner!"

The nice soldier smiled sadly. "To the block, Ysabel. Nice and easy." The Captain turned and shot a look at him. Ysabel stumbled forward, only to be met with a boot to the back, which forced her down onto the block. The congealing blood grazed her cheek, and she felt her eyes sting. The headsman raised his axe. _Well, this is the end I guess. _However, by some strange turn in fate, a massive flying creature landed on the tower behind him. The ground shook with its force, knocking the headsman to the ground. People were screaming, someone was shouting orders while others were running in panic. Ysabel wriggled her way off the block, and managed to roll until she could finally stand up. Ralof appeared next to her.

"Come on, girl, the god's won't give us another chance!" He placed a steady hand on her back, and guided her forward. "This way!" They ran towards a nearby tower, where a few other soldiers and the Jarl were waiting. While he and Ralof discussed the dragon that had been occupying the space outside, Ysabel blocked them out. She wriggled her hands, desperately trying to free her hands. Eventually Ralof made his way over to her, and cut her free. "We should get going. Head up that way." He gestured up the stairs of the tower, where another soldier was waiting. Ysabel nodded and started to leave.

The next thing she knew the soldier was propelled into the wall along with the rubble. Ralof screamed something incomprehensible at her. She panicked; in the newly made hole, was the dragon. Not knowing what had come over her, she leaped through the gap and aimed for the room in the building below. Unfortunately she never did have the knack for landing safely, or landing where she was aiming. She cried out in shock when she felt her left arm snap as she hit the ground below. I'd be better off still having my hands bound... I suppose this is better than being dead. With yet another awkward roll, she ran out of the building. Lost and confused, she felt at least fortunate to run into the nice soldier, who was helping a young boy get to safety. When they had cleared away, he turned and saw Ysabel behind him.

"You're still alive?" His eyes widened when he saw the condition of her arm. "Come with me, lets get out of here." Ysabel willingly obliged. Ralof and the others were nowhere to be seen, and she certainly didn't want to chance making her way out of this place alone. He frowned again at her arm, before leading her through a gap between a wall and another house.

"Stick close to the wall." The dragon was perched just above them. When it cleared off, Hadvar suddenly grabbed her hand, gently tugging her towards another tower of sorts. His sword was drawn, and there was an expression that Ysabel couldn't define. As they came closer to their destination, Ralof and a few other soldiers appeared.

"Hadvar-" he began. _Do they know each other? _But he didn't seem to hear him, and was instead more intent on getting Ysabel inside. She looked over at Ralof, who was staring at the two, his mouth agape. When he caught her eye, he shook his head and ran inside with the others.

There had been no peace since she had arrived in Skyrim. Now she stood with an Imperial soldier, one of whom belonged to a group who wanted to behead her a mere ten minutes ago. Now would be a good time to be suspicious of him, like Lucina would. But the way he pulled her along to ensure her safety set off bells that told her that he wasn't a bad fellow. Now he was gently cleaning the wound on her arm with a small rag and a bottle of mead. He handed her a small healing potion, to help numb some of the pain.

"Sorry its not much. If we're lucky, we may find more further into the keep." It was clear that he was not a healer of any sort, but his calloused hands were very gentle.

"Thank you." She murmured, lowering her eyes in a way that prevented him from seeing her face clearly.

"Huh?" He looked up from his work. She looked up at him shyly, and he noticed there was still a great deal of blood lingering on her face.

"Sorry, let me clean that." His hands seemed shakier now. Ysabel closed her eyes in order to allow him better access.

"All done." She opened her eyes to see him pouring more mead onto the cloth. He looked up briefly, then again when he saw her face. Like rabbits caught in the light, they stared at each other, completely unable to move.

Until Ysabel realised that he had been pouring the mead onto her clothes in his dazed state.

"Uh, I'm sorry, but you're spilling the mead on me, just a little bit." Hadvar looked down in shock, then quickly leapt back. The mead bottle was flung into a forgotten corner.

"I'm so sorry! Here." He handed her a spare cloth to wipe off the mead. As he rummaged through some chests, Ysabel giggled to herself. Fortunately he didn't hear her.

"Again, I am very sorry. But I found some light Imperial armour you could use, until we get to Riverwood at least. I have an uncle there, its really not far. I'm sure he'll help us out. I'm really sorry..."

He was flustered, and Ysabel couldn't help but smile at this. "It's alright," she giggled. "But I just realised, I have no idea what your name is. So for that, I am sorry."

He blinked a few times. "Ah, I'm Hadvar. I'll go wait in the corner, with the culprit while you change."

Ysabel nodded, and waited until he was preoccupied in the corner. In the space between arriving at the keep and now, she had almost forgotten that her arm was injured at all. She managed the boots fine- they sure were more comfortable than her now ragged ones. She even managed to slide one bracer on and get the armour on over her arms. Now there was a problem. She could not do the parts up for the life of her. Regretfully, she would also have to do without clothes underneath for the time being.

"H-Hadvar?"

He almost spun around, but checked himself. "Are you alright?" He called back.

"Yes," she let out a frustrated sigh. "I just can't get the front of this armour done up. I think I've got it on right..." Hadvar on one hand did want to go help her, but at the same time he was concerned about her... modesty.

"Do you want me to come help?" Ysabel blushed furiously. _I suppose its better if just one person sees me as opposed to many..._"Yes, please."

Hadvar made his way cautiously over to her. He'd never been in a situation where a woman was asking him to do her armour up for her. And he certainly didn't want to scare her. Fortunately she had taken the liberty of pulling it together as best as she could, but a section of her midriff was slightly exposed. He did his best to look away as he pulled the tabs together. After a few squandered attempts, he finally managed to get it on properly.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Ah, here." He handed her the cloak she had been wearing. "At least this wasn't affected by the mead."

She giggled, then wrinkled her nose. "I still smell like alcohol."

The expedition out of the keep was relatively smooth. They met a few Imperial soldiers along the way, but they had decided to stay behind in case more of their comrades came. There were also a few Stormcloaks in the halls- but Hadvar managed to calm them down long enough to ensure them that they weren't there to fight- they just wanted to leave. Outside the exit, which turned out to be a cave, the pair had watched as the dragon flew away back over the mountains.

It was only then that Ysabel realised that she had seen this place before. She didn't want to disclose this to her travelling companion just yet, out of fear of eliciting a negative reaction out of him. But the thought kept eating away at her, and by the time they had reached the Guardian Stones she had told him.

"What are they?" She had asked him, referring to the stones.

"Ah, those are the Guardian Stones. Those are just a few of the ones that dot Skyrim's landscape. These are The Warrior, The Mage and The Thief Stones."

Ah," she responded. "I was born under the sign of the Lady. Maybe I'll find that stone at some point." There was a sad smile on her face; Hadvar felt uncomfortable just seeing it.

"Maybe I'll come with you, when you do." He smiled at her, trying to make her feel slightly better. Her face lit up at the prospect. "Let's go, Riverwood's just this way. It's not far now." Ysabel was pleased with this. Maybe now she'd finally get some rest.

Riverwood was quiet, to say the least. There was an elderly woman shouting that she'd seen a dragon, but by this point Ysabel was too tired to tell her what she had seen was true. In fact, it would be more accurate to say that she was exhausted. Before they reached Hadvar's uncle's house, she collapsed against him. Hadvar looked down at her, concerned, before gently lifting her and carrying her the rest of the way. He was surprised she had even lasted the run to Riverwood.

"Hadvar! What are you doing here? And who's your friend..." He trailed off as he got closer to them.

"Uncle, we'll talk inside. And this is my friend, we escaped together from Helgen but as I said I'll explain once we get inside."

"Of course," Alvor replied, visibly confused. Once inside Hadvar laid Ysabel down on a spare bed.

"We were attacked by a dragon at Helgen, we'd caught the rebels and their leader and they were about to be executed. She's not a rebel, by the way. But she was badly injured. We escaped together, and now we're here." Hadvar rambled. Sigrid entered and looked at them shocked, before plating up some food for their guests. Alvor appeared deep in thought.

"Hadvar, may I check on her wound? I may be able to help." Sigrid came back armed with more healing potions and other medical supplies. Hadvar nodded, before turning back to his uncle who was now studying Ysabel closely.

"Hadvar," he started. "I don't know how, but a girl looking _exactly _like her came through Riverwood the other day."


	3. Dwelling in Madness

III

[Dwelling in Madness]

_"Hope_

_Smiles from the threshold of the year to come,_

_Whispering 'it will be happier'..."_

_\- Alfred, Lord Tennyson -_

She had her favourite coin in hand, rolling it between her thumb and middle finger. It had helped her decide where to go. It always did. She basically considered it as her best friend, other than her sister of course. But she wasn't here now. The coin was. And although it didn't talk, it always listened.

"You're such a precious little piece of gold."

She had been walking for a short time now, alongside the sound of a river. The coin had told her where to go, and she was grateful for this, as it had shown her the way to a small village known as Riverwood.

"It suits its name."

She'd now been standing on the edge of town, staring inwards. As if debating with herself whether to go in. Unfortunately it had made some of the citizens weary, for they had sent a total of three guards to deal with her.

"In the name of the Jarl, state your business here."

Lucina stared back at them. _Did they really need __three to deal with little ol' her? _She lifted her coin to eye level.

"What should I do?" She asked it before flicking it into the air. "Ah alright then."

"I'm a traveller. I'm looking for someone, but I got a bit lost and was attacked." She lifted up the side of her armor to show the guards, who keeled back in horror. The woman who had tended to her was telling the truth when she said she had healed her. But she didn't do a remarkable job or anything- just the bare minimum. The jagged shape of the dagger she was stabbed with left a crude scar. Coupled with the effects of a mixture of poison, which had also left its mark, left the wound in a terrible after state. She dropped the armor down.

"So I've found my way here and I was attempting to determine whether I should go in or go around. I haven't exactly had the best experience of this place so far." She was even contemplating just going home to Cyrodiil and living with her sister again. But on the other hand, she wasn't one to give up on a quest too easily. She'd ask her coin later for confirmation.

The guards seemed to relax now. "You've chosen a bad time to go travelling, there's a bit of a war going on between a rebel faction and the Empire." Lucina raised an eyebrow at this. A war involving the Empire? Gods, where had they been to miss _this _information? "Anyway, if you need supplies there's a blacksmith there," he gestured, "and a merchant over there. Also, there's the inn, just down the end there."

Lucina nodded her thanks. Two of the guards walked away, content with the idea that she wasn't a threat. One lingered behind for a moment, eyeing her, before turning and following his fellow guards.

"He obviously thinks I'm crazy," she whispered to the coin, giggling. It wasn't as if she didn't know that already. First things first, she decided the best course of action would be to at least change into her spare clothes so that she could get her armor fixed. It would be negligent of her to go wandering with a gaping hole in the side of her only protection. She headed in the direction of the inn. She at least hoped they had some nice staff or something, she was done dealing with annoyingly suspicious people for the day.

She was wrong. The fellow at the bar had been kind enough, as he informed her that she would need to see a woman named Delphine to get a room.

"Blonde woman. Kinda looks annoyed all the time, you can't miss her." He had said, as though even he didn't know where she was.

It was close enough to the truth. She wandered around, looking in the rooms with the open doors, and even walked the outside of the inn, just in case she was there. Eventually she was forced to knock on the one door that was closed. At first there was no response, but seeing as there was nowhere else she could be, she knocked again.

"Yes, come in."

_Finally. _Lucina breathed a sigh of relief. Opening the door she was met with the annoyed expression she was warned about.

"Well? What do you want?"

Now Lucina was flabbergasted. "This is no way to run an inn! But I would like a room please."

"What do you mean, 'this is no way to run an inn?' What business is it..." The woman closed her eyes and sighed. "Its 10 gold for a room." Lucina quickly counted out the required coins, and handed them over. Now she waited patiently for this woman to tell her which room was hers. But the glare she received instead told her it would be better to ask the man at the bar. She abruptly turned on her heel, closing the door behind her.

"Ah sorry about that, you can have that room there. Is there anything else I can grab for you?" _Ah. At least he's trying._

"No, thank you though. But she's got some problems..."

"That's just Delphine for you. Do let me know if you need anything else." Lucina smiled at him, and he returned it in an awkward fashion. In her room, she quickly got dressed and inspected the damage. She was slightly upset at herself for damaging the armor Ysabel had given her, but there wasn't much she could do about sneak attacks from mysterious individuals. She headed out of the room, making sure to take her precious coin with her. Delphine had made her way out as well, and was eyeing her suspiciously from where she leaned on a support. Lucina made sure to ignore her.

_Stupid inconsiderate incompetent innkeeper!_

The rest of the townsfolk that she associated with were pleasant enough. The blacksmith offered to fix her armor quite cheaply, and had also reinforced it in the hopes of increasing its protection capabilities. For this she was grateful, and offered to help him around the forge. He refused however, stating that he had been well on top of his work, and that she should enjoy the rest of her afternoon. She had also gone to the merchant; a friendly man named Lucan who even replaced her lost map, since she was new to the province.

"How could you tell I wasn't a local?" She'd asked him completely seriously. He and his sister had invited her to have dinner with them at the inn that night.

"Just something about you I guess. Camilla has always said I've got a knack for telling when people aren't from here. With the war and all, we've started helping travellers a little more if they pass through here. Its not the best time to be travelling Skyrim, friend. Plus, us Imperials have to stick together," he winked at her. Lucina nodded her thanks and smiled. She was about to ask another question, when they overheard some people gossiping in the corner.

"Have you heard, some kid from Windhelm is trying to summon the Dark Brotherhood!"

"Youre joking. What would a kid want with a band of murderers?"

"Ha," the man chuckled. "Beats me, but someone should sort him out before he does anything stupid. I don't want my kids catching wind of this and thinking its a fun thing to do or anything."

"Sure, but I've heard that it's actually quite difficult to do..." The woman trailed off when she realised several other patrons were glaring at them for apparently talking _far _too loud.

"So," Camilla turned her attention back to their guest. "What are your plans for now, Lucina?"

"Well, I was intending on heading up here, to Whiterun. I'm actually looking for someone so I thought I may as well start there."

Lucan nodded. "Good idea, its a decent enough place. We've been up there a few times ourselves, occasionally we need to replenish our supplies. But if you do, watch out for that merchant, Belethor. I mean he's alright, just a bit sleazy, if you know what I mean." Lucina laughed.

"Thanks for the warning."

Lucan smiled, and nodded. He turned to Camilla now, who was watching the bard play. _That bard is getting a lot of attention..._ There was also a Bosmer glaring at him from his corner in the inn. "Well I suppose we'd better head off home now, and I bet you want to get some rest since you've got to travel in the morning. Good luck, friend! And be sure to come see us next time you're heading this way."

"I will, it was good to meet you." Lucina smiled at them. At least something had gone right so far.

The next morning was colder than she'd expected. Orgnar had been kind, and provided her with a breakfast before she travelled. She thanked him before she left, checked her map one more time and placed her favorite coin between her fingers once more. It was apparently a relatively easy road to Whiterun- and as she had experienced, relatively quiet as well. In a way she couldn't explain, the scenery was beautiful and vastly different to that of Cyrodiil's. In the distance, several buildings were coming into her vision. Rather than taking the road around, she slid down the slight incline to the plains below.

She was stunned by the sight presented before her.

A bunch of people appeared to be fighting... A very large man. A giant? And so close to the city? Casually flipping her coin between her hands, it made the decision for her to go help them.

"It may be a valuable learning experience," she said to herself.

She dashed down along the plains, and waited until she felt that she was in close enough proximity to the Giant. Casually, she fired a series of arrows into its head. One of the larger men swung a greatsword, and finally felled the giant. As the small group of people looked over their kill, Lucina made her way back towards the road.

"I'm slightly disappointed," she whispered to the coin. "All it took was some hits to die, and there was no magical explosion or _anything _at the end." She giggled at the thought.

"Why would there be a 'magical explosion'?" came a voice from behind her.

Lucina turned. There was a strange man standing behind her. A very large rest of his group were walking away, back towards the city.

"I'm sorry, but are you alright?"

"I don't need to answer to you." Lucina snapped. Irritated that some stranger had been listening to her. She immediately regretted snapping at him; he didn't seem threatening save for the overly large muscles and greatsword. She offered an apologetic smile to him.

The strange man raised an eyebrow at her. She sure was odd, but nor was she terrible to look at. The girl looked Imperial, and sounded Imperial: long strands of tangled ebony hair dangled down her back, which contrasted nicely with her sun-kissed skin. Her hazel eyes stared defiantly back at him.

"What's a young girl doing firing arrows around? You have great aim though." He smiled, now he was trying to at least get her to smile. She couldn't be barely eighteen years of age.

Lucina refused to trust this man. Looking between him and the city, she dashed away from him. At least she tried to; the stab in her side was still giving her problems. Despite adorning heavy armour, his movements were smooth as he caught up with her. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her to a complete stop.

"Don't run, you've been injured recently. Haven't you?"

Lucina scowled up at him. _How in Oblivion did he know that?_ He continued to stare down at her expectantly, before letting her go, sighing. "I'll be in Jorrvaskr, in Whiterun." With that he let her go and jogged back towards Whiterun.

Lucina frowned down at the coin in her hands. "To go, or not to go?

[x x x]

"She may just have a sister..."

Alvor stared at Hadvar expectantly. He'd only met this girl yesterday- she'd been out cold all night. How could he be sure that she hadn't looped around or something? Though even he had to admit, that didn't seem likely either.

"A sister who is identical to her in looks, uncle. Its not impossible." Hadvar sighed. Apparently the girl he spoke to never gave her name to him when she'd gotten him to repair her armor.

"Not to mention, Ysabel doesn't even have armor. She was wearing common clothes before I spilled mead all over her."

Alvor raised an eyebrow at his nephew. It wasn't that he was suspicious of Ysabel, but it probably wasn't a common sight to see these days.

"I'll just ask her when she wakes up." He looked over at the sleeping girl. Her arm had been fixed by Sigrid and another local who knew a little more about healing.

"Her face was covered in blood when she was captured. I think she must've hit her head somehow, I suppose it didn't help that she was hit again when she was captured."

Alvor sighed, and sat down again. This was almost too much- first dragons, now identical twins running around Skyrim. In any case they'd need to send someone to warn the Jarl in Whiterun that Helgen had been destroyed. He considered asking Hadvar, but thought that he'd prefer to wait until the girl was at least awake. He watched as his nephew went and sat next to the sleeping form. A look of concern etched across his face as she tossed and groaned in her sleep. When she suddenly sat up, they all jumped in surprise.

"Hadvar?" She asked sleepily, looking up at the man next to her. "Where are we?"

"My uncle's house, in Riverwood. You're safe here."

"Oh good!" She beamed up at him, before turning to Alvor and Sigrid. Lowering her head slightly, she offered her thanks to them for their hospitality.

"So Ysabel, I don't want to stun you or anything, but do you happen to have an identical sister?" Her reaction was enough to confirm it, but they all waited patiently for her answer.

Ysabel sighed. She at least owed them an explanation. "Long story short, a while ago my parents disappeared- well more that they never came back after leaving for a trip. They were merchants. My brother, Adamus, was supposed to look after us until we were old enough. One day he ran off, after selling our house and its contents beind our backs, and came here to Skyrim. My sister, Lucina, still felt bitter about it so she came here to track him down. After she left, I sort of got... A really bad feeling that she was in trouble. So I ran across the border, got lost, then captured- and now I'm here." She finally let herself breathe after than rant.

"I think I may have met your sister the other day." Alvor stated simply.

Ysabel's eyes went wide. "You did? How was she? Where'd she go?"

Alvor sighed. "She had me repair her armour. When she arrived, she was talked to by a few guards for freaking some citizens out- she stood just outside the entrance for a long time. There was a hole in the side basically. She stayed for a night then headed out, I believe. I did see her talking to Lucan and his sister though. You could try there."

"I heard a rumour that the wound she had look _terrible_". Sigrid chipped in. "But's that all I heard."

Ysabel subconciously grabbed her side. Hadvar rushed at her, concerned. But she informed him that she was fine by shaking her head.

"I think I'll go ask around. I'm feeling better now, thanks again. Please let me know if there's anything you need."

"Of course- and if there's anything you need just let me know. Though there is one thing. If possible, could you go to Whiterun, and let the Jarl know about the dragon attack. Riverwood's in the closest vicinity, and we don't exactly have the means to protect ourselves from a dragon."

"Of course," Ysabel smiled. "Thank you again, I'll head off now." As she left, Hadvar followed her.

"Are you sure you can go to Whiterun on your own?" He queried, now worried that she would collapse at any moment. She still looked exhausted.

"I will, don't worry." She smiled at him, then softly punched his arm. "I don't think I was _that_ much of a damsel-in-distress." A familiar heat threatened her cheeks as its tell-tale signs made themselves known.

Hadvar laughed. "True, but if you run you may end up hitting your head again." A genuine look of concern crossed his face as he reached up to brush her hair away, to look at the damage inflicted on her head. His voice dropped to a whisper. "I'm sorry that we hit you on the head."

Ysabel was knocked out of her daze. Apparently she'd been staring at him, but the way he whispered that apology was far too amusing. "Well," she countered, reaching up to grab his hand that lingered by her forehead. "You'd better take me to this Lucan fellow. Lest I get lost on the way." She winked at him, causing him to blink and stumble after her.

"This way," he said, tightening his hold on her small hand. "Maybe I should, you know. Come with you to Whiterun as well. Just in case." Ysabel looked up at him. "Really? Don't you need to report back or something? Since, you're in the army and all..." She couldn't help the look of disappointment on her face. He had been kind to her, and now she basically considered him a friend. While she did have to search for her sister, she didn't want to be separated from him just yet. _'Who knows, maybe you'll find the person you're meant to be with.' _Ysabel blushed furiously again. _Lucina, why must you say these things?!_

"Back already, Lucina?" The man behind the counter smiled at them. "Ah, and I see you met Hadvar! How are you both?"

"You HAVE seen my sister!" Ysabel rushed at the counter, an action which stunned the poor man. "Tell me, how was she? Did she say where she was going? Anything at all?"

The man still didn't appear to understand. "Ah, this is Ysabel. We believe you may have met her sister, Lucina, when she came through here the other day." Hadvar chipped in. Lucan was beginning to look suspicious.

"Oh." Lucan said. "Oh! Yes. We did meet her. She had dinner with us the other night, before she left the next morning. Said she was going to Whiterun, cause she was looking for someone."

Ysabel let out a sigh of relief. So she _was _here. And she had headed in the same direction that she was about to go in. "Thank you so much," she nodded to Lucan. "Please, if she turns up here, and doesn't know about me, please let her know that I'm looking for her." The man nodded, and smiled.

"Ah, do you have a map? I gave your sister one, to help her find her way around. She lost her last one, apparently."

"Oh no, its fine. I'm helping her find her way around."

"Good, well good luck finding your sister."

They left the shop now; Ysabel's face beamed with a new light that was refreshing to Hadvar. Since he'd met her, she'd been covered in blood, battered, and exhausted. Perhaps things would go well for them, now.

"There's still a lot of light left in the day." Hadvar stated simply.

"Yeah. I'm thinking I might just head up to Whiterun now, I don't want to take any risks and miss her because I waited another day."

Hadvar nodded. "I'm coming with you. Let me just go tell my uncle that we're heading off."

Ysabel smiled. "You know you don't have to, right?"

"Yes, but I want to. So its alright, stop fussing." He grinned, before walking off towards the forge where Alvor was seated.

[x x x]

Ysabel had thoroughly enjoyed her walk with Hadvar. Now they stood at a ridge, looking down at the fields that led up to city. Overcome with excitement, she grabbed his hand and dragged him the rest of the way to Whiterun. Some guards looked at them strangely as they ran, but Ysabel was too focussed on finding her sister. She was sure that she had to be here. And even if she had left, maybe someone had seen her or talked to her, knew where she was going. Even after passing through the city gates- Hadvar had to shout to the guards that they were here about the dragon attack- she kept running. She was so excited that she didn't notice a large man turn up on her path. Hadvar pulled her back gently to stop her from running into him altogether.

"Ah!" She shouted. The large man turned around, his eyes went wide. His eyes darted between the pair in front of him.

"You came?"

"Excuse me?"

"Didn't I meet you out in the field a while ago?" He cocked his head in confusion. "To be honest, I didn't think you'd come."

Ysabel stared at him. Again, Hadvar chipped in. "We just came from Riverwood, about the dragon attack on Helgen. We're also looking for her sister, who happens to look just like her."

The man stared at them for a long time. Ysabel stared back, as if expecting something of him.

"Did you see her? Her name is Lucina. And she looks exactly like this girl. Ah.." Hadvar searched his head for more details, since Ysabel seemed too stunned to say anything. "She was wounded, wearing leather armour."

The man made an 'oh' face. "Yes, she shot at a giant. I invited her to come meet me here. I caught her when she ran because she was hurt. But I didn't think she'd come."

Hadvar watched as Ysabel's face dropped. _So close... _"I'm Farkas." The man said suddenly.

"Hadvar, and this is Ysabel."

The man known as Farkas nodded, then looked up to where another man was approaching him. "And that's Vilkas, my brother."

Vilkas reached them, and raised an eyebrow at Ysabel who had almost crumpled into a heap, but was fortunately being supported by Hadvar.

"I head about this girl, I don't know where she is, but you could try the carriage drivers. They may have seen her. Farkas, there's something you need to see, so let's go back." Vilkas turned back, his brother in tow.

"I hope you find your sister."

Hadvar nodded to the departing man. He pulled Ysabel back up.

"We should go to the Jarl now." She whispered. Hadvar frowned, then placed a supportive hand on her back.

"At least we have something to go on." He attempted to reassure her. She looked up at him, her eyes displaying some sort of torment he couldn't hope to understand. As they made their way up to Dragonsreach, her steps gradually gained more bounce; she always had hope, in the very least.

_'I will find you Lucina, I promise', _she thought to herself. _'You and that little coin of yours..."_


	4. Papercut

Disclaimer: I do not own the Elder Scrolls series in any way, shape or form.

IV

[Papercut]

"_If you would know who controls_

_you see who you may not criticise."_

_\- Tacitus -_

"To go or not to go?"

She flipped the coin, carefully catching it between two fingers. She had gotten good at that. Once she gained her answer, she continued towards Whiterun. The carriage was fortunately parked far away from the entrance to the city, so now she could perhaps avoid any confrontations with the large man.

"Sneaky, sneaky." She whispered to the coin that she had now lovingly named Halvo. "What kind of name is Halvo?" Giggling to herself as she walked towards the carriage driver. He now looked suitably terrified.

"I-I'm sorry, miss, I don't want any trouble now." He stammered.

Lucina feigned ignorance. "Neither!" She exclaimed as cheerily as she could. "I just want a ride to Windhelm, if that's alright."

The driver visibly relaxed. "That'll be 20 gold, miss." She quietly handed the amount over. "Climb in, when you're ready." She did just that, settling down in the back. Placing Halvo securely in her pocket, she informed the driver that she would sleep for the duration of the ride.

She didn't expect Windhelm to be_ this _cold.

The ground was covered in a fresh sprinkling of snow, that crunched beneath her leather bound feet. Bjorlam, the carriage driver, had already turned back to Whiterun but was nice enough to inform her that there was an inn near the entrance to the city- Candlehearth Hall. She didn't make eye contact with anyone as she entered, and was tempted to just go find the boy and leave. Already she didn't like some of the looks she received from some of the locals.

"Welcome to Candlehearth Hall, what can I do for you today miss?"

"A room, please."

"Certainly, that'll be 10 gold." Upon receiving her payment, she showed her the way to her room. Lucina smiled. Much better than that Delphine woman. Though she had to ruin it by shouting, "Now don't you break nothing!"

Lucina sighed, and shut the door after the lady. "Maybe she's just accustomed to guests breaking her things, Halvo." The coin stared back at her. "You're right, maybe she's just another odd person." She sat down at a small desk that was nestled into a corner. Perhaps now was a good time to write to Ysabel.

After several hours of rewriting the letter, she finally managed a version that didn't make it sound like she was having bucket loads of trouble. She didn't dare explain that she had been stabbed in the side by a sneaky fellow. Yet somehow, informing her dearest twin that she'd now named the coin Halvo was good. It seemed like a perfect balance. On the one hand, she didn't know enough about what had happened to cause any worry. But on the other, she had inserted something that sounded mildly crazy, but enough like the self her sister knew to reassure her. Now, if only she knew how to find a courier.

She promptly left the room with new fervor, and approached the woman who had given her a room. "Excuse me, but do you happen to know where I could find a courier?"

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Ah, yes. You're in luck. There should be one upstairs, he just arrived a few minutes ago."

"Upstairs we go, Halvo." She said to the coin, then looking around quickly to make sure no one had heard her. She didn't know much about these people yet, but one could never know. They may be crazy and believe that poor Halvo was some kind of oracle. The courier was easy enough to find. He was seated by the fire, clutching a bag that appeared to hold letters. Lucina made his way over to him.

"Good evening. I have a letter I want delivered to Bruma. Are you able to do this?"

The courier appeared deep in thought, then frowned. "Hmm, may be difficult. Haven't you heard? The Pale Pass collapsed around the time Helgen got destroyed. But I can take it with anyway, there's bound to be some other couriers who are heading that way, if you want me to take it."

Lucina stared at the letter in her hands. That made it more difficult. Not only that but now she'd somehow have to find another way around, which would ultimately be more time consuming, unless she learned how to fly of course. "What should I do?" She whispered to Halvo, who was seated in her pocket. "Okay, fine. Yes, if you would please take it. Thank you, and here." She thrust a coin purse at him before running downstairs. In the safety of her room she placed Halvo down on the desk. "You're becoming very 'yes-yes' Halvo. I don't like this new attitude of yours."

She lay down on the bed, and stared up at the ceiling. She would find this boy in the morning. Perhaps she could so something useful with her time.

Finding the boy's house was more difficult than she anticipated. She wandered around, even asked a few guards. However, they were even more quiet about it. One even said that he would do nothing about it, and hoped that someone else would sort him out, but she did manage to get a name out of them. She turned and walked down another path. Now she was sure she could hear someone chanting. She walked faster, and almost ran into a Dunmer woman speaking to another boy.

"Excuse me, is this the Aretino residence?"

The Dunmer woman looked suspicious. "Why do you want to know that?"

Lucina frowned. "Because I want to check on him." At this the other woman relaxed, and nodded. She left the area, taking the boy with her. Knowing that it was unlikely for the door to be unlocked, she pulled out a lockpick and opened it with ease. The chanting was louder now. He sounded exhausted. As Lucina made her way up the stairs, she saw him leaning over a skeleton; the surrounding area was decorated with human flesh, nightshade, candles and a single dagger.

"Aventus?" She called softly. He paused, turned and looked up at her. His face that showed signs of despair, lit up ever so slightly when he saw her.

"You finally came!" He ran to stand before her. "I did the Black Sacrament over and over! And now you're here, and you can kill Grelod the Kind!"

"Ah," Lucina frowned. "Aventus, I'm sorry but I'm not a member of the Dark Brother-"

"Of course you are! Why else would you have arrived here?"

"Well I heard you were trying to contact them. Why do you want to kill her?"

Aventus bowed his head so that she couldn't see his face. "My mother..." he whispered. "She died, she was the only family I had. I was alone, and they sent me to the orphanage in Riften. The woman who runs it..." A few tears hit the floor. "She's cruel! She treats us like animals! We all hate her... She doesn't let anyone adopt us!" He stared at her now. Lucina was shocked. Weren't old ladies who ran orphanages meant to be kind? Perhaps that was just a stereotype.

"So that's why I tried to contact the Dark Brotherhood. She's a monster. She doesn't deserve to live!" He lowered his head again, turning away slightly. He shook as he tried to fight back tears.

"I'll go to Riften then." Lucina could handle one, little old lady.

Aventus looked up. "You're going to kill her?" He studied her for a moment. "Well I suppose you look the part..."

Lucina smiled, and kneeled so she was more level with him. She'd always had a soft spot for children, much like her sister. "It'll be fine. I'll sort something out." Aventus beamed at her. "Please hurry!"

Back at the inn, she sorted herself out. Gathered all her belongings, then unpacked them, then repacked them again. Now she was having conflicting thoughts about what to do with this woman. Her chest tightened, the precursor to another wave of nausea. She ran down to the end of the hall, where the washroom was located. She placed more water in the washbasin, and threw it over her face. Now ever so slightly relaxed, she turned to leave, when movement in the corner attracted her eye.

In the corner long forgotten, stood an old mirror that had been partially covered by an old sheet. Pulling the sheet back revealed several cracks and marks with marred the glass. Lucina stared back at herself. She looked positively crazy. Perhaps it was no wonder that Aventus believed she was Dark Brotherhood.

"Who am I?" Her reflection whispered. Realisation washed over her- but it wasn't a relief. It felt as though she'd been thrown into the ice water outside Windhelm and left to drown.

For the first time since arriving in Skyrim, she realised how stupid she had become. She let one incident sway her. Before she left Cyrodiil she believed she was strong- but this revealed to her how sheltered she was, and even more how her sister balanced her. Sure, she was paranoid, and perhaps a little eccentric. But why in Oblivion was she talking to a coin? The mad glint in her eye unsettled her. She didn't want to be this person: and if she really was going mad, perhaps she could stave it off a little longer.

Gods, she needed her sister more than she realised. Together, they were basically one person: she was one half and Ysabel was the other.

"Like two sides of a coin." She mused. Smiling to herself, she left the inn, coin still in hand. Yes it was still important to her, and she couldn't quite part ways with it just yet. She headed out to the stables. The new revelation somehow assured her that she would be able to help Aventus and the other children at the orphanage, without resorting to violence. At least that was what she hoped for.

Now she'd seen two cities, and almost seen another. Riften was a bit of a shock to her. At the gate, she was harassed by a guard, who demanded that she'd pay to enter the city. After that, she was basically told not to cause trouble, as a family known as the Black-Briars didn't need it. Then, when she went to ask where the orphanage was, she was again harassed by a red headed man who insisted that he knew that she'd gotten her coin illegally. She was on the verge of throwing someone into the river. Eventually, she found the orphanage on her own. The sight inside shocked her to no extent. Now she seriously considered throwing the woman into the river.

The children were lined up next to their beds, the woman, who she assumed was Grelod the Kind was lecturing them. There was a younger woman standing off to the side, near her. The expression on her face showed she was regretful.

"Those who shirk their duties will get an extra beating. Do I make myself clear?" Grelod scowled down at them. Everything about her was cruel: her voice, her stance, even her skin.

"Yes, Grelod." Lucina felt her hand twitch.

"And one more thing: I will hear no more talk about adoptions! None of you riff-raff is getting adopted. Ever! Nobody needs you, nobody wants you. That, my darlings, is why you're here. Why you'll always be here, until the day you come of age and get thrown into that wide, horrible world."

She paused, a wild smirk cutting across her face. "Now, what do you all say?"

"We love you, Grelod. Thank you for your kindness."

"That's better." _She looks satisfied_. "Now scurry off, my little guttersnipes."

The children scattered after the speech. Grelod pulled the other woman aside. "Hroar's crying is keeping me up at night. I'll give you one chance to talk the tears out of him, or he's getting the belt."

The other woman sighed. "I'll handle it. There's no need to blow things out of proportion." Grelod nodded, then turned to Lucina who was still staring intensely at her from the other end of the hall.

"What do you want? You have no business being here!" With that she turned and locked herself in the back room. Lucina moved forwards. The children watched her in anticipation. The woman tried to talk her down, but she just kept moving forward.

She entered the room, shutting the door tight behind her. Grelod was seated at a desk, reading a book. She didn't even notice Lucina approach until she felt the cold steel of a dagger pressed into her neck. In blind panic she tried to turn, but the arrow just pushed deeper. Grelod came to an absolute stand still. Lucina didn't even recognise her own voice when she spoke. She asked the woman if she had any last words, before slicing the old woman's throat. The dying scream echoed throughout the orphanage, and as she left the children cheered. The woman ran around screaming for a while, but Lucina didn't care.

It was dark when she left the orphanage. Wandering aimlessly, she found herself in near some graves behind a few of the houses. Someone shouted at her as her vision faded, but she no longer cared.

[x x x]

Somewhere between Helgen and Whiterun, it had become natural to hold Hadvar's hand.

As they closed in on Dragonsreach, he let go, but reassured her with a smile. "I'll wait out here," he said. Ysabel wasn't sure why he wanted to, but she didn't question it. She pushed open the large doors and stepped inside. It was surprisingly empty. There was a cleaner near the entrance, and the Jarl appeared to be seated right down the back. There were guards on either side as she made her way up. In Cyrodiil, she'd only been up to the castles a few times before. But they always seemed to be bustling with activity. Perhaps it was just the size of the hall.

As she got closer, a Dunmer woman brandished her sword and moved towards her. "The Jarl is seeing no visitors today, on account of the dragon's flying about. Why are you here?"

"I-I've come from Riverwood, Alvor asked me to warn the Jarl about the dragon attack. I was at Helgen." She remained still, as she tried to speak with as much confidence as possible.

"Fine," she said. "You may approach the Jarl."

Ysabel nodded and stepped forward. "I saw the dragon at Helgen," she addressed the Jarl. "It was flying around the mountains near Riverwood when I last saw it- Alvor asked me to come warn you."

"Alvor, the blacksmith eh? He's not prone to flights of fancy. Irelith, send a detachment of guards to Riverwood at once."

"Yes, my Jarl." As she left, the steward looked to the Jarl as though he wanted to say something, but instead turned on his heel, stating "I shall return to my duties."

The Jarl turned to Ysabel. "Thank you, for relaying this message. On behalf of my hold and my people, let me present you with a gift. Proventus!" The steward returned promptly, clearly not having been far away. The Jarl whispered something to him, and again he left.

"There is something you could help us with," he continued. Standing up, he gestured for her to follow him. "My court wizard believes he may have found something related to the dragons." They walked into a side room, where a tall man in hooded robes stood idly over a number of documents and magical apparatus on the table.

"Farengar, tell her what you need." As Farengar explained to Ysabel, Proventus returned with a sword; the Jarl then took it from him and waited patiently for Farengar to finish. When he was, Ysabel turned back to the Jarl looking overwhelmed. The expression morphed into shock when he presented her with the sword. It was a simple steel sword, but enchanted. She looked up at Jarl, to express her gratitude, but the look on her face must have given something away.

"Its a steel sword, as you can tell. Enchanted with lightning. I hope it helps on your journey." Ysabel left the hall, memories of Lucina coming back to her. Her sister was skilled with a bow, arrows and a dagger- but she had also dreamed of being a weapon master like their grandfather. Meanwhile, she had dabbled in the arcane, learning healing spells and enchantments.

"You appear to have gained a weapon." Hadvar said when she reached him. He had been perched on the edge of the stairs leading up, watching the water below. "Were you alright in there?"

"Yeah," Ysabel smiled, attaching the sword to a loop in her armor. She'd completely forgotten that she was wearing it in the first place. "I was asked to go to some place called Bleak Falls Barrow, to retrieve a stone of some sort."

Hadvar raised an eyebrow at this. "They asked you? And they couldn't ask anyone else?" Ysabel shot him a look, causing him to sigh. "I'm just worried, alright? That place used to give me nightmares when I was a child."

Ysabel smiled. "You don't need to worry too much about me. I have had some basic training with healing spells, and I vaguely know how to swing a sword."

This did not alleviate Hadvar's tension. "Well, its kind of near Riverwood anyway. I can walk you back, if you want, but then I have to go report back to Solitude." He paused. "Do you want me to come with you?"

Secretly she did. "No I'll be fine. If you want you could always catch a carriage from here. I have money, so I can just buy a horse from the stables if I want to get back quickly." Hadvar sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine, but shall we meet in Riverwood in perhaps a week's time? I should be back by then, but if it looks like I'm going to take longer, I'll send a message."

"I'd like that." Ysabel looked away shyly. "But before you go, could you perhaps teach me a few things about swords?" The next few hours flew by too quickly. Together they gathered some more supplies for her quest, then Hadvar led her to a patch of field outside of the city to teach her a few tricks. Given the time frame, she didn't learn enough to be an effective fighter, but Hadvar felt that she knew well enough to at least survive the barrow.

"I still can't believe they're sending you in there alone." He sighed, as they stood near the stables.

"Well, like I said I've still got some money. Maybe I could go hire a mercenary or something, just for now." Hadvar nodded his approval.

"I guess... I'd better get going. What are you going to do now?"

"I may just stay here for the night. Head out again in the morning."

"Hm." The sky had already begun its descent into darkness. "I'll walk you back to the city, if you want."

"You're such a gentleman!" Ysabel giggled. "But its okay. Its just a short walk from here. You better go now, I think your ride is waiting." Behind them the carriage driver was starting to get a little impatient.

"Yes, alright. Well see you in a week's time. And good luck." He smiled at her, before turning and walking away. Ysabel felt a slight disappointment settling over her heart, when he suddenly turned around and ran back to her. Wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace, he whispered in her ear, to stay safe for him until he got back. Gently, she returned the gesture.

"Oh come on!" The carriage driver yelled. Ysabel giggled, sending him off again. For now, the feeling had dissipated from that tiny gesture. When the carriage was no longer in sight, she walked back up to the city. She had no idea where she was supposed to find a mercenary- and decided the best course of action would be to ask someone in the morning. For now, she was hungry and exhausted, and in desperate need of a good night's rest.

It took them half a day to clear out the barrow. Ysabel, with no real fighting experience, felt more like a burden on Jenassa, who she had hired at The Drunken Huntsman. A couple of people within the city had recommended her, and she could see why. Jenassa was a skilled fighter, and was kind to her, stating that she needn't worry about not being a seasoned fighter. She offered her healing several times as thanks. They came away from the barrow from a different entrance. Fortunately, Jenassa figured out where they were and guided them back to Riverwood for the night.

"Well, someone has to do something!" Camilla snapped, annoyed at her brother's lack of initiative. They were standing outside the shop as Ysabel and Jenassa came into town.

"Are you guys alright?" Ysabel asked, looking between the two.

"Ah, I'm sorry- which one are you?"

She smiled, "Ysabel, don't worry I get that a lot."

"Ah Ysabel!" Camilla exclaimed. "Maybe you can talk some sense into my brother. Someone stole something from our shop. An ornament thing, gold, in the shape of a claw. Maybe you saw it when you last came in?"

"This thing?" She pulled the claw out of her bag. "I found this on a guy in Bleak Falls Barrow. Here you go."

The siblings were stunned. "How...? Nevermind. Let me get the payment from my last shipment, as thanks. It means a lot to have this back, thank you so much." Ysabel waved him off.

"Don't worry about paying me, I'm just glad you have it back now."

"You're too kind, Ysabel." Camilla said. "Would you two care to join us for dinner?"


	5. A Reunion for the Ages

Disclaimer: I do not own the Elder Scrolls series in any way, shape or form.

V

[A Reunion for the Ages]

"_Anyone who has never made a mistake_

_has never tried anything new."_

_-Albert Einstein -_

The following week was an exceptionally long one.

Following the success at Bleak Falls Barrow- mainly due to the help from Jenassa- she returned the stone to Whiterun only to be thrown out into the fray once more. What Ysabel couldn't understand was how they could so casually throw someone they just met, at a dragon. Having survived Helgen did not give her any more knowledge about dragons than anyone else. But being the type of person she was, nor could she sit back when someone had asked a favour of her. Fortunately Jenassa offered to accompany her with Irelith and some of the guards to investigate the Western watchtower. During their short time together, she and Jenassa had bonded. Ysabel would miss her.

"How are you feeling?" The two girls had made their way out to the meeting point near the watchtower. The intense clenching feeling in the pit of her stomach never ceased, even with the group's incessant confidence.

"Terrible." At least she could be honest. The last time she had faced a dragon was at Helgen. Prior to that she had been hit on the head- twice- captured, almost beheaded, and then promptly fell out of a tower, just to land on her arm badly and crack it. It had been healed, of course, but there were still occasional aches and pains that would cause her to grip it in discomfort. Jenassa also had the goodwill to extrapolate on what Hadvar had been previously teaching her before he left. As a result Ysabel felt more confident with wielding a sword in her undamaged right hand- and a readied healing spell in her left. Though it had taken her a while to coordinate the two hands.

"I don't see a dragon..." Jenassa breathed. "Perhaps we should go forward. Maybe there is a survivor." Ysabel nodded. Irileth and the scrabble of guards she had gathered weren't far behind. They set off at a jog, and quickly reached the watchtower, only to be greeted by a trembling guard who was cowering behind some rubble.

"No! Get back!" The whites of his eyes flared as the two women approached. "It's still here somewhere! Hroki and Tor just got grabbed when they tried to make a run for it!" He looked behind them to see the rest of the group approaching, Irelith at the forefront.

"Guardsman, what happened here? Where's this dragon? Quickly now!" Irelith barked at him.

"I don't know." He spoke with insistence. Ysabel looked around, surveying the damage. Dotted in the grass around them were spots of fire and burn marks. The tower also adorned the same type of damage. "Kynareth save us," the guard murmured. "Here it comes again!"

Irelith turned to the guards. "Here he comes!" She announced. "Find cover and make every arrow count!" From the direction of the mountains, a roar similar to the one heard at Helgen crumpled through the air towards them. The guards readied their weapons, standing as though they were fearless warriors of old. But one look into their eyes gave their fear away, though none of them gave into the urge to run away. With only the watchtower as any means of cover, Ysabel felt exposed. She glanced over at her companion, to see the fire dancing in her red eyes. _At least I have a weapon this time_. She knew the destructive power of such dragons.

"Have faith," Jenassa whispered to her when she saw her hands shake. "They are beasts, meaning they _can_ and _will_ be slain." Ysabel smiled at her, doing her best to stop her hands from shaking. She would do her best not to come off as a complete coward.

The next few moments flew by in a blur. The dragon landed near them with a tremendous thud; feeling the earth shake beneath her feet aroused more fear inside of her. It was far too close. She was about to take a few steps back when she saw Jenassa lunge at it, plunging her sword into one of its eye sockets. Ysabel rushed forward after her friend, and attempted to smack it in the nose a few times with her sword. The dragon, now angered by the attack on its eye and nose, swiped out at them before releasing a devastatingly loud roar. Jenassa had jumped back from the first attack, and was again rushing forward to attempt a devastating blow. The dragon swiped again- and she barely managed to dodge it. Ysabel wasn't as quick, catching the end of the swing from the dragon's claw. Her body went limp as she was propelled into the side of the tower, resulting in another knock in the head. Jenassa ran over to her, checking over here.

"Azura guide me, please let her live." She muttered before pouring the contents of a medium sized health potion. Ysabel spluttered. "I hate to rush you," she said as she pulled the dazed girl up. "But there still is a dragon flying around." Ysabel replied incoherently, which Jenassa took as a sign that she'd be fine. As she leaned one hand against the side of the tower, her vision blurred eyes took in the scene in front of her. The guards, with the help of Jenassa and Irelith, had managed to severely weaken the dragon. Covered in blood, it snapped widely at them, managing to grab one of the guards. The dragon tore him limb from limb, before discarding the limp body to the side.

Ysabel sighed, and resolved herself for what she was about to do. Raising her sword as high as she could, she disbanded her spell to grip she hilt with her now free hand. The dragon wouldn't see her coming, literally. She charged straight at its gaping mouth, and forced the enchanted sword straight into where she assumed its brain was. With a terrible shriek, it clamped its teeth down onto the sword and Ysabel's arm. Arms wrapped around her from behind, helping to remove her shredded arm from the dragon's mouth.

"Is it truly... dead?"

"Wait, back off. Something's happening!"

It was an extraordinary sight, for those who could see it. Ysabel had been fading in and out of consciousness, while propped up by Jenassa. The air felt thick, when she started to feel strange. It was as though needles were slicing into her to her very core,filling her chest with stinging anticipation.

"You... you absorbed its soul! That can only mean one thing."

"Dragonborn."

Ysabel could no longer hear them, though before she lost consciousness she heard Irelith arguing with the other guards about the existence of "outlandish" things. She smiled to herself, _Outlandish is a funny word..._

Jenassa enlisted the help of a few guards to help take her companion home. It was fortunate that she was so light, as they were all exhausted and in desperate need of a rest. By the time they got back to Whiterun, almost a whole day had passed. She took the girl to the Bannered Mare, and sat guard over her as she slept. A healer from the temple came in, and worked on fixing her wounds. Jenassa had almost fallen asleep when a messenger knocked loudly on the door.

As she went to answer it, she made sure to push the boy back so she could shut the door behind her. There was no need to wake her yet, she was in desperate need of rest.

"Yes?"

The young boy before her stared up at her defiantly. "The Jarl demands that Ysabel reports to Dragonsreach immediately, to explain what happened the tower." Jenassa sighed. They were being rather forceful with their constant need for her to complete tasks.

"She is not yet awake. Surely someone else can report to the Jarl."

He shrugged. "He said he needs to talk to her. Besides, word's gotten round that she's the Dragonborn, so..."

"I said, she-" Jenassa felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Ysabel smiling weakly at her. "Ysabel, you should rest." She glanced over at the boy who was now gawking at her. "You're still injured. The Jarl can wait." But the girl just smiled again, and insisted that she was well enough to go to Dragonsreach for a few moments.

"I'll be alright. I intend to sleep for the next couple of days, in the least."

The boy was still gawking at her. "_You're _the legendary Dragonborn? You don't look so tough to me!"

"Alright now, run along." Jenassa urged him away. She moved to support Ysabel, who still looked as though she was about to collapse at any moment. Sulkily he took one more sidelong glance at Ysabel, before running down the stairs.

"So, Dragonborn and Thane of Whiterun, all in one day." The two women had finally made it back to the room in the Bannered Mare, after being harassed at almost every turn by citizens who wanted to know questions about being the Dragonborn. Questions she didn't really know the answer to herself. She felt utterly overwhelmed. She'd come to Skyrim after feeling a pain she assumed was her sister's- if it was her Lucina's then she needed to find her. How she felt it, she'd never understand but she couldn't shake the feeling that in a way someone or something was behind this. The reality of the situation hadn't yet sunk it; yet at the same time the gravity of her new role was making her feel ill. She'd need to learn how to fight better. She couldn't hope to just survive on the bare minimum.

"It doesn't feel good." It was as though the world was insisting on throwing the biggest roles and problems and _creatures_ just to halt her quest in finding Lucina. Now she was supposed to travel up a honking great mountain, to meet some people with grey beards. _Or were they called the Greybeards? _ As she gazed out of the lone window she wondered where Lucina was, if she was alright. From what she'd heard she didn't sound as if she were in that much trouble, but she still missed her dearly. A knock on the door withdrew her from her reverie.

"Excuse me, sorry, I have a letter for Miss Ysabel. I was told she was here." A timid courier stood in the doorway, being menaced by Jenassa. Ysabel stepped forward. A letter? For her? Maybe Hadvar was going to be late after all.

"I got it from another courier. I was heading around to Cyrodiil, because the person who sent it said it was addressed to you in Bruma. But along the way I heard rumours about you being here so I decided to track you down. You were actually quite a difficult woman to find." Ysabel frowned.

"Heard about me? Who is the letter from?" She reached out for it.

"Ah, a guard on the road. Like I said, I got it from another courier, who got it from a woman in Windhelm."

_Windhelm? _As she opened the letter her heart leaped. Recognising the handwriting, she leaped up and hugged the courier. "Thank you so much!" She handed a coin purse to the courier, who beamed and promptly left. Ysabel danced around the room. She pulled Jenassa into her dance. _Finally, finally something is going right. _Giddily, she read over the letter.

"**Ysabel,**

**Don't worry about me, though I'm sure you are. And yes, I'm making sure to eat and drink! I made it to Skyrim, met some nice people too. I'm sure you'd like them, if you ever met them.**

**I'm still trying to track Adamus down. Though I'll admit its not going well. I had hoped that tracking down an enormously obvious idiot would be easy, but its as if he's become an anti-idiot or something- as in, maybe he disappeared off the map. Or maybe he's not even here anymore. But I'm going to keep searching for a while. I've been wandering around a bit- some of these towns are a bit odd. Maybe one day we'll travel here together.**

**Actually, if we do come here let's avoid that innkeeper in Riverwood. She's a bit of a mule's ass in an inn keeper's clothing.**

**I hope you're well. I miss you a lot, though Halvo's keeping me company. 'Who's Halvo?' I hear you ask. Remember that coin I found? I named him Halvo. I'll introduce you to him one day!**

**I'll sign off here. I'll try to remember to send you another one of 'Lucina's Adventures In Skyrim' updates, just like you asked. Haha.**

**I hope you're well, Ysabel. I love you, and miss you. **

**Take care,**

**Lucina (and to some extent, Halvo)."**

[x x x]

It had been about five days since Hadvar left Whiterun for Solitude. In those three days, he realised just how close felt he had become to Ysabel. While he missed her sorely, she would have to wait. The Legate was waiting for some intel before she was to give him new orders. And until then, he couldn't just up and leave because he felt like it, but he had hoped to be back before now. He was still waiting for his drink at the Winking Skeever, and just when he thought it was coming, he saw a girl up and run at Corpulus. He sighed. It seemed as though it'd be another long break before he finally got it. What he didn't expect was for the girl to deliver his drink.

She spoke with a very odd accent. "Your drink, mi'lord!" The tankard was placed in front of him. Gods, even the way the mead spilled over the edges reminded him of her.

"Thank you," he mumbled, burying his gaze in the tankard. The girl above him sighed, clearly agitated. She tapped her foot incessantly. _What does she want? _When Hadvar finally did look up, he didn't expect her to be still standing there as she had gone quiet. But when his eyes met her face, he almost dropped his drink in shock.

"Ania? What in Oblivion are you doing here?" Ania let herself sit down at the seat opposite him. She had really hadn't changed. Many of her features were still the same- though now she kept her auburn hair jagged and short around her shoulders, instead of long and wild. Her green eyes still held that same cheeky twinkle. She'd even managed to get a bit taller.

"Well, I was hanging out outside Castle Dour, you know how you do, and then I saw you leave. And I thought to myself, 'Is that _truly_ Hadvar?' I tried calling out to you, but you seemed so lost in thought that you just walked straight past me! Oh course I was miffed, so I decided to follow you and see what you were up to. Thought that maybe I'd see if you were with a girl, or something," she winked at him. _That's Ania for you_, he thought to himself. "But then I saw you come here, and thought 'that's rather boring of you', so I followed you in. When I saw you were waiting for a drink, I decided that _that_ would be the best way to ambush you. So, what's got you down ol' buddy?"

Ania was known for her ability to incessantly talk without breath. She was a tall Nord girl, who had lived in Whiterun when they were both young. On one day she ran away from home, and came to Riverwood where she met Hadvar. The two of them got along right away, fast becoming the closest of friends. Hadvar had a small crush on her when they were teenagers, but she didn't seem to reciprocate those feelings, so he left them at that. In fact she'd flat out rejected him at one point. Now as he looked at her, he only felt the joy of seeing an old friend for the first time in a long time, nothing more.

"Oh, just being attacked by a dragon is all. Did you hear about the attack on Helgen?"

"Yes, I did." Her face fell for a moment. "Wait, you were there? What happened?" Hadvar looked down into his mead. _I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell her about it. _"Have you heard about the rebellion?" He started. When Ania nodded he continued his story. About how they captured some of the rebels and a few others, and had taken them to Helgen to be executed. How a dragon attacked, and burnt Helgen to the ground. He told her of his escape from Helgen and a few others, but didn't quite want to tell her about Ysabel yet. No- he wanted to introduce her the two of them. He could only hope that it would go down well: Ysabel was friendly, and made attempts to be cordial with those she met. But Ania was a different case altogether. He frowned for a moment, but smiled at Ania when she noticed to keep her from questioning him. Yes, he would just have to hope that it would go well.

[x x x]

"Do you think he's going to be late?" Ysabel was pacing across the room, making Jenassa slightly dizzy.

"I thought you said he'd send a message if he was going to be late." Jenassa sighed, growing weary of Ysabel's anticipation. "I'm going to go stay at the Drunken Huntsman. You go on ahead to Riverwood, before you explode." Grabbing her sword from where she'd lent it up against a wall in the room, she stalked out, glad to be rid of Ysabel's constant thudding across the wooden floorboards.

She basically ran to Riverwood, making herself look flustered once she got there. She and Hadvar didn't exactly specify where they would meet, which added another worry to her list. _Ah, calm down Ysabel!_ She chided herself angrily. _He's a friend, who you haven't seen in a week, there's no need to act like a lovesick teenager. _Seeing her reflection in a window, she attempted to smooth out the long ebony locks. _Ah, like I said- __**just a friend**__\- there's no need to worry about your hair, either._ She immediately blushed at her thoughts, slightly glad that no one was around to see her blunder. The best course of action, she deemed, was to stay at the Sleeping Giant Inn. No doubt Alvor and his family would arrive there anyway. Apparently, it was the designated town meeting area once night fell. Ysabel sighed, and went to rent a room. She'd been warned about Delphine before, but found she had no qualms with her. Instead, she was a little scarily curious about her.

It was not about eleven in the evening, and he still hadn't arrived. A vague but familiar sense of disppointment flourished where her excitement was, as she stood to leave. She'd barely gotten any sleep the previous night; she was too anxious and excited about meeting Hadvar. _Hadvar, who is just my friend, _she scolded herself. She was about to turn in to her room, when she heard the door to the inn burst open. Rauckus laughter could be heard- though it was coming from a woman, so she didn't bother to turn around.

"Hey, Ysabel! Where are you going?" There was a slight slur to his speech, giving Ysabel the impression that he'd been drinking on the ride. Ysabel turned to face him, still slightly irritated about waiting for him. She opened her mouth to reply, but was struck silent when she saw the woman who clinged to his arm, as though she'd die if she ever let go.

"I... Uh... Hello, Hadvar." She said shyly. _Dammit he could've mentioned this earlier,_ she thought to herself. _But maybe they just met on the way, and he was helping her get to an inn. Maybe._

The girl looked her up and down. "Well aren't you a pretty one. Are you the one Hadvar was coming to meet?" Ysabel may have just been paranoid, but she could almost swear that there was an arrogant undertone to the way she was speaking. The girl detached herself from Hadvar's arm, as he moved to sit down at one of the tables. She stuck her hand out proudly to Ysabel, who took it tentatively.

"Now, _Ysabel. _There's no need to be shy. I'm Ania. Hadvar's _oldest_ friend." She stared down at Ysabel, and made sure to make her feel uncomfortable. "Why don't you join _us _for dinner? I know its late, but we'd been drinking on the way here so I'm staaaarved." She waved her hand at the man behind the bar, who came over promptly to take their orders. While she was busy, Ysabel went to sit next to Hadvar. She didn't like the way Ania kept putting emphasis on random words, and she especially didn't like her company.

"Uh-uh, I think you should sit there. Opposite him. _I _want to sit next to him." _Maybe she's just excessively possesive when she's drunk. _Her thoughts did nothing to alleviate the slight jealously that was being built in her chest. But she obliged, not wanting to cause any trouble with this girl.

Hadvar smiled at her when she sat down. "So Dragonborn, eh? Who was the dragon, your ma or you pa?" Ania seemed to find this exceptionally hilarious. Ysabel looked uncomfortably between the two. In a sense it was a good thing that they had arrived so late- perhaps she wouldn't have to deal with this Ania character for too long. With luck, she'd be gone in the morning.

The rest of the evening was spent this way. Ania clung to Hadvar, and whispered things in his ear which always just missed Ysabel's. She stared at her plate of food, unable to eat. Ania's presence made her uncomforable with its mere existence, but now it was as if she was doing everything in her power to do just that, as well as exclude her. When she finally had enough, she abruptly stood up from her chair and announced that she was retiring to her room. Her statement fell on deaf ears.

With a heavy heart Ysabel went back to her room. She considered leaving Riverwood altogether, to spend the night in Whiterun instead. She didn't know what Hadvar's plans were, or if Ania was to stay for long. _Maybe I should just get out of their way... _She glanced back to see Ania glaring at her over Hadvar's shoulder. He was still completely oblivious, having drunk far too much for the average person. The door clicked behind her only to be swung open again.

"Hey Ysabel," Ania said softly. "I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable; I get like this when I've had faaaar too much to drink." Her words didn't quite match her expression or her stance. It may have been that she was just resistant to the effects of the mead. But Ysabel couldn't help but wonder if she was doing this all on purpose. "When Hadvar told me he was meeting someone here, I insisted that I come with. I wanted to see who you were, and what you were like. To say the least, I'm thoroughly disappointed." Ysabel felt tears spring into the corners of her eyes, but refused to let them fall. _Not yet, please not yet. _But Ania did see, and was pleased with they way she'd gotten to her. "I mean, for the _Dragonborn_, you're barely... Well you're barely there. So I'll put this simply."

She walked over to where Ysabel stood, fighting the tears back. "Stay away from Hadvar. You're not good enough for him, you never will be." She tossed her head back with a laugh. "I'm so glad I saw him when I did. I can't stand the thought of him being with _someone like you._" She took glee in the way Ysabel's eyes gave into tears. Satisfied with the damage done, she turned to leave. Something in Ysabel snapped at that moment.

"Who gave _you _the damn right to talk to me like this?" She hissed at the girl's retreating back. In hindsight, it wasn't as threatening as the way Ania had been in her face. But she'd never really been in a conflict before, so this was the best she could muster. For now. _Ha, _she thought to herself. _Lucina won't believe me if I tell her this. _Ania spun around so quickly that some of her hair whacked her in the eye. She didn't expect the girl to speak: from what she'd heard from Hadvar, she was reserved.

"I don't know, maybe my general superiority over love-sick little bitches like you." Her eyes narrowed. "I refused him when I was younger. Being away from him made me realise my mistake. He told me he wasn't with anyone, but I heard the way he talked about you. And I realised that I couldn't make that mistake again. He may refuse it now, but I _know _he still has feelings for me."

Ysabel's heart fluttered for a fraction of a moment. Did that mean he...? No. She mustn't get ahead of herself and think that there was something out of nothing. "What if he doesn't?" It was a genuine question. She herself wasn't sure about what she wanted- however, a brief moment of reflection told her that _maybe _there was something there, and she just hadn't seen it yet. She pushed the thoughts away for now. If need be, Ania may just try to attack her if she wasn't careful.

"If he didn't..." A brief innocent look flashed across her face. "I suppose, if he didn't want me, I'd just be sure to make it that no one else does. I don't think I could stand it." The innocence in her face evaporated. The cruel, possesive expression took back over.

"I think you're just possesive."

Ania growled. _Oops, probably shouldn't have said that. _"Well aren't you just a cocky little bitch. What makes you think you're better than me, huh? I'm _stronger. _Alright? You know what, lets leave it at this. I've said what I wanted to say." She left as abruptly as she had entered. When the door was securely shut, Ysabel fell back on her bed with an exasperated sigh. She had no idea what that was about.

Even better, she had no clues about what was to transpire the next morning.

[x x x]

"Ah good, you're finally awake."

A voice she didn't recognise lingered above her. When she opened her eyes, she saw the trademark armor of the Thieve's Guild. When she was in training in the Imperial City with the guild, she had come across a few members from the Skyrim branch who were visiting for a short time. At that point, she'd been a nobody in the Thieve's Guild- but her trainer seemed to like boasting about her skills in sneaking to any and all who would pass by. She still missed that man. He died in a rather unfashionable method- falling off the side of the bridge while drunk was the official story. But she'd always suspected there was foul play at hand, though she could never tell it to anyone.

"You're Lucina, correct? We've never met, but I've heard about your exploits across the border."

She stared up at the strange man. How in Oblivion did she end up in... _this_ dump? The air was damp, the walls looked damp, even the bed felt damp- or perhaps she was imagining that last one. "Where am I?" She finally managed to croak out. Seems she was making a habit of falling unconcious and waking up around strangers.

"The Ratway in Riften. Its where we poor old thieves hide out." He sounded as though it was meant to be a joke, but his face said otherwise. "Brynjolf found you outside the entrance to this place, bought you in cause he felt sorry for you. What were you doing, anyway?"

Lucina couldn't decide whether he should be trusted or not. She'd left the guild before she left Cyrodiil. As if sensing her apprehension, he muttered "Once a thief, always a thief. In a good way of course." Lucina raised an eyebrow. "Ah," he coughed. "I'm the leader of this Guild- Mercer Frey. Now I now you're recovering and all, but I have a proposition for you."

Lucina didn't like the sound of this. However, she was their guest, and she did owe them something for looking after her. "What do you need?"

Mercer sighed. "I heard Brynjolf may have tried to approach you on the street, but clearly he didn't do a good job," he shot a look at a tall red haired man who approached with a tray of food. "Basically, our branch has been... In a bit of a rough patch recently.

"Rough patch is the minimalist way of saying it," Brynjolf interjected. He gently placed the tray on the bedside table. "How are you feeling lass?"

"As though I'm somewhat alive." She tried to smile at him but stopped when it just felt like someone was pulling the sides of her mouth up with a fishing hooks. "Thank you for picking me up, though you didn't have to." The memories of what had transpired were coming back to her in droves now. It was decided, she would be thankful for a distraction.

Brynjolf smiled. "I'm glad. Well I'll leave you to it, then." When he had vacated the room, Mercer turned back to her. "As I was saying, our organisation is in a rough patch. Its as though _every single job _in Skyrim has been dried up- and as you can imagine, no jobs- no coin."

"What I am going to ask of you is simple: join us. Whatever your reasons for leaving Cyrodiil, we could use your talent for thieving."

Lucina stared at him. Something was off here. "Why should I? I'm not sure I-" Suddenly his hand came up to grip her hair, painfully. She gritted her teeth, determined not to make a sound. Was he trying to bully her into joining them?

"You're not a run-of-the-mill adventurer, Lucina. I know about you. And when I said I had a proposition, I wasn't necessarily asking. Now I'll say it again: join us. Or maybe your precious sister will find out about your exploits, while you fester at the bottom of a lake." His voice dropped to a low whisper. "Didn't you know she was in Skyrim? I have eyes everywhere, Lucina."

"Ysabel?! What do you-"

He kept interrupting her. "I will say _nothing _until you give me the answer." _Dammit Ysabel, why did you follow me? He could just be bluffing...But something tells me he's not. Fuck._

She nodded, conceding to his terms. As much as she didn't want to, she couldn't risk Ysabel's life. Mercer seemed to be the type who would follow up on his word, no matter the cost.

He finally let go of her hair and leaned back. "Good. Go see Tonilla for your armor, you can choose one of the beds here in the Cistern. When you're done, come see me for your job." She stumbled away from him. Gods, just what had she gotten herself into?


	6. Those That Bind Us

Disclaimer: I do not own the Elder Scrolls in any way, shape or form.

VI

[Those that Bind Us]

"_We are not here concerned with hopes or fears,_

_only with truth as far as our reason permits us to discover it."_

_\- Charles Darwin -_

"I don't know where this Goldenglow is, and nor do I want to go there." This is what Lucina wished she had said when Mercer told her what she was doing. Instead, she had willingly complied. She didn't mean to boast, but her sneaking skills were exceptional. But that didn't mean she wanted to gallavant- albeit quietly- around an estated loaded with mercenaries.

She had gotten in and out of Goldenglow with her life- but she still bore several fresh wounds from the arrowheads she received when she had set the hives on fire, as promised. Sneaking skills could not save one from attack, once one was running around setting things alight. As she feared that more well placed arrows may find her on the bridge, she decided to swim her way back to Riften. It proved to be more of an exercise that she hoped, when she realised that she would have to keep the bag about water as she escaped. As expected, a bag floating above water is a sure sign of the thief that had stolen from them. Another arrow found itself embedded in her leg.

When she finally managed to crawl back into the Cistern, she fell flat on her face before Mercer's desk. She lifted the bag- which she had managed to keep dry during her quest- up to Mercer who grunted in response.

"Good job," he grumbled as he walked off with the contents.

"Are you okay, lass? Looks like you got a nice arrow to the knee, there." Brynjolf barely managed to keep his face straight, as Lucina pulled herself off the floor. She scowled at him, before pulling off a soaked bracer and throwing it at his head.

"Thank you _so_ much for your concern." She hobbled over to the bed she had claimed earlier to examine the damage. Brynjolf followed her and watched as she prodded around the wounds she could see. "Damnit, I'm going to need to get this armor off..." She snapped up when she felt Brynjolf's eyes on her. "Are you just going to stand there and _stare _at me?"

"No, lass. But I thought you may need some help getting your armor off. I imagine that its going to be a little difficult cleaning the wounds on your back..." He let out a sigh, then gestured to another room. "There's a bath in there, I can get it ready for you. Then I insist you let me help you with those wounds, I'd hate to see them getting infected." A small smile played on his lips.

"Somehow I suspect that you're in it for more than just not wanting them to get infected. I could just ask one of the gi-"

"If you want to wake up the beasts, go for it." Brynjolf grinned, as Lucina frowned when she saw that they were the only people still awake. He took her sigh as an agreement. "Great lass, meet me there in a few minutes."

Lucina hadn't let anyone see her flesh before. As she approached the room he had gestured to, she felt her stomach tie up in knots. _It's fine,_ she scolded herself. _He's just helping me clean up. _Upon arriving in the room, she saw him testing the water with his hand. "It's not the hottest," he said. "But it's warm, and it'll do the job." Sensing her apprehension, he left. "Call me when you need help, I'll just be waiting outside." She nodded, and when he was safely out of view, she stripped her armor off. _Maybe he's trying to make me feel welcome. _Sliding into the bath, she let her hair fall down her back. It gave her some comfort, knowing that she was partially covered. For now.

"You can come in now."

Brynjolf practically ran inside. She had her back to him, but all he could see was a mass of long black hair. Her legs were slightly bent, and she kept one hand over her modest chest while the other lay limply in her lap.

"How are you feeling?" He asked gently, handing her a small healing potion. She gracefully took it, and was grateful for the fact that he'd had the courtesy to open it first. _Best get this over with_, she thought as she chucked the contents of the bottle down her throat.

"I'm alright. Thank you, by the way." He watched the way she gingerly placed the empty bottle on the floor. He felt something stir inside him when she lent back, giving him a better view of her body. It lasted for over a second, when she remembered he was still there.

"No worries lass," he leaned down by her ear. "You needn't feel like you need to hide your body, it looks _fine _to me," he whispered, tickling her ear. She attempted to jump away from him, causing the water to splash onto his shirt. "Ah, look what you've done. Now it seems that I have to take this off. You know how uncomfortable it can be, sitting around in wet clothes."

"You're enjoying this _far_ too much," she hissed. "I'm going to punish you greatly for this!"

Brynjolf chuckled softly at her lame threat. "Why, is that how you want to play? I'm game." He relished in the way her blush crept onto her cheeks as she scowled at him.

"Will you just hurry up?!"

Not wanting to push her too far, he worked on getting out the bits of arrow heads still left in her back. He worked quickly, and with contrarily soft and rough fingers. Lucina felt herself relax under his touch, before sitting up sternly again. _No! Musn't let myself fall for his tricks! _As if he was seeing her internal struggle portayed above her head, he left without so much as a warning. A few moments later he threw in a soft towel at her.

"Meet me at the Bee and Barb when you're done. I know Mercer hasn't paid you yet, so I'll do it for him."

Lucina didn't know where this Bee and Barb was yet. The time she had been in Riften so far was spent leaving it to be shot at, only to return to have an acquaintance touching her skin. _Acquaintance- and we shall keep it at that. _

"I should have bought a bloody torch." She grumbled, after stumbling over a loose stone in the dark, for what could have been the fifth time. She was nearing the Bee and Barb now- she could just make out the dimly lit sign above. What she didn't expect was a rough pair of hands to grab her and pull her into the darkness of an alleyway.

"She should be here by now..." Brynjolf checked the door as he heard it swing open. Again, just another patron leaving for the evening. He sighed. Maybe she was just too tired, and fell asleep or something... "I think I'll just go back to the Flagon." Talen-Jei was sending glares his way, and for good reason. As he stepped up, another patron swung the door open, letting in what appeared to be a woman screaming.

"I hope Lucina's not getting in a fight again." He rushed out, hoping to catch her before she did any damage. He set off at a light jog, setting his course for where a group of guards were standing around. Cheering? _I really hope that's not you, Lucina._

[x x x]

"_I said STOP!" _Her voice echoed off the walls. She'd bitten the hand of her captor, causing him to promptly let her go. But someone else grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth with a cloth before pulling her hands behind her back. Before it was too tight, she spat out the cloth and let out a scream.

"Shut her up!" A man shouted. Lucina lashed out as best she could, but someone hit her. Without her arms to balance her, she careened into the stone wall. She felt herself being knocked to the ground, her vision blurring as a strange man stood over her.

"Well ain't she a pretty one."

"I'll bet someone'll pay sweetly for her," he reached down to grab her chin. "Or maybe we should keep her to ourselves..." She kicked up at him with the best of her ability, connecting at some point on his body. He grunted, and fell back. His friend jumped on her, enraged, and began to tear at her armor.

Suddenly lights appeared from around he corner, and her heart jumped in her chest. _Someone heard me! _The man above her paused, but relaxed when he saw who it was. Her heart plummeted to deeper depths when she realised. The man above her grinned, revealing a full mouth of chipped and broken teeth. "I'sh gonna have some fun with you, eh youn' girly." Lucina repressed the urge to vomit. His breath was worst than his teeth.

"Now, Sond, what have you caught here?"

The man called Sond was still rolling around on the ground from where she kicked him, and only grunted in response. The guard waved his finger at him, and chuckled as he was joined by a few other guards.

"You know I can only look the other way if you don't cause such a ruckus while doing it." Song glowered up at the guard. Finally regaining his composure, he stood and faced him.

"Are you going to help me then, or not?"

"I'll pay you a hefty coin purse to leave her alone." Lucina looked up to see Brynjolf standing behind one of the guards. Sond snickered.

"As if we'd-"

"We'll take it. Sond, let her go. Get out of here before I change my mind." Song grunted, then gestured to the man who was still on top of Lucina. He looked down at her, as if he'd dropped his confectionary in the dirt. Lucina shuddered. When the men cleared off, Brynjolf helped her off the ground.

"I'm so sorry, lass. I should have waited for you." When she didn't speak, he became even more worried. "Are you alright, Lucina? Did they hurt you?" He suppressed a grunt when her small hands reached up and gently pushed him away. She slid past him, heading for the exit out of Riften.

"Where are you going? Lucina- wait!"

"I've HAD it to here, with this fucking excuse for a city! I'm leaving!" She snapped, tears brimming in her eyes. He caught up to her, and tried to pull her closer to him.

"Now hang on- Lucina, just stop for a moment, please!" She halted right before the gates and turned to him, a new look in her eyes that he didn't like. He'd only known her for a few days, but he'd grown somewhat attached to her. He didn't want to see her leave, not yet.

"Just wait it out for tonight. Alright? If you still feel this way in the morning, I won't stop you. But please- you're clearly distressed, you just needa calm down for tonight. I'll... Look after you. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you." Slowly he reached out and stroked a stray strand of hair off her face. "Please..."

A few tears spilled out as she buried her head in his chest. "Just tonight..."

[x x x]

"IT WAS HER! I SWEAR TO THE EIGHT DIVINES, IT WAS HER!"

Ysabel did not expect to be shouted at first thing in the morning. She certainly did not expect to see the large group of people waiting for her as she got out of her room the next morning. Ania stood in the middle of the fray, holding a hand up to her blood crusted cheek. Hadvar stood next to her, looking between the two girls. The expression on his face- that uncertainty- stabbed away at Ysabel's heart.

"What's going-"

"YOU DID THIS TO ME!" Ania screamed at her. Ysabel stood there, confused. Did what to her? Cause her cheek to bleed? Well, she certainly didn't cut her, but she didn't think her mere presence would drive her to cut her own cheek. She was too stunned to speak, to shocked by the way this group of suspiciously mercenary like people looked at her.

"I-I didn't c-cut you-" she finally stuttered out.

"LIES!" Gods, how she wished she would stop screaming. "These people," Ania waved her hand around the room. "They're my WITNESSES! I'll have you HANGED for what you did!"

"I-"

"Is this true, Ysabel?" Hadvar looked at her now. She still couldn't decipher the look on his face. It hadn't been long, but surely... With a sigh, she turned back to her room, ignoring the shouts from the people around her. Once her few belongings were gathered, she walked out to the exit.

"No," she said as coldly as she could muster. "I didn't cut her." She looked at Hadvar, a single tear forcing its way down her cheek. "I do realise we haven't known each other as long as you two have. But I would have thought that you would have at least had the forethought to _think_ for a second, and realise that I would NEVER under ANY circumstances, attack someone when they were defenseless. I am _not_ a coward." With that she turned and abruptly left the inn. She closed the door quietly behind her, not wanting to cause a scene. Nor did she want to hear Hadvar's protests as she left- even if she could hear him now that Ania had stopped screaming.

_Ania... _She probably caused this. She had half a mind to turn back and give her a piece of her mind, but she couldn't bring herself to face the accusatory stares she would no doubtedly receive. It was decided, then. She'd make her way to Whiterun, then travel from there to Windhelm. Now, she was desperate to see her sister again. She looked back once more before Riverwood would be completely out of view. She hoped, but she saw nothing. No figures running down the road to catch her, to tell her they had made a horrible mistake. She'd make sure not to turn back again, out of fear that her heart would make a final plunge out of her chest.

She was on the verge of sanity and goodness knows what else. She desperately hoped that her sister would be in Windhelm, though she somehow doubted it. It had been a few days since she received her letter- no doubt there were a few days inbetween it being sent and received. But she needed the hope that Lucina would be there to comfort her when she arrived. How she wished they were still in their old shack in the Imperial City. It wasn't much, but it had been home. A home that she would undoubtedly no longer see. She quietly paid for the ride to Windhelm, wanting to be out of this place as soon as possible.

"_But... You said..." A young girl- barely fifteen- stood trembling in fron of a young boy, just a year older than her. A group of boys stood behind him, her brother one of them. _

"_You're so self centered if you'd think that I'd like you, of all people." The group behind him snickered, but the boy's face betrayed his feelings. Behind hemOf course he felt bad saying these things to her, but what else could he do?_

"_I-I'm sorry!" The girl spun away quickly, but tripped over her feet. More laughter could be heard. The boy went forward to help her, but a member of the group tugged on his arm, urging him to come along. Without a backwards glance, he ran off too, leaving the girl sobbing on the ground. _

_A small hand rested on her shoulder, and she looked up to see a familiar mass of black hair. "He-he... He said..." _

"_I know, I heard." The other girl whispered, pulling her into a hug. "I stayed nearby, in case something happened, I'm sorry I didn't intervene, I got scared." She lowered her head in shame. "But I promise, Ysabel, I'll never let anyone hurt you again."_

_Ysabel smiled, and embraced her sister in an even tighter hug. "Thank you."_

"Miss? We've arrived at Windhelm, now." The carriage driver looked over at her with soft eyes. Along the way he had stopped to place a fur coat over her while she slept. "You were shivering," he explained shyly. Ysabel jumped off, and gave him a smile as thanks.

"There's an inn right inside the door, called Candlehearth."

"Thanks," she smiled, turning away. The snow hit her face, so she raised her cloak over her head and ears, which only provided temporary relief. Her mind wandered back to the memory she had been dreaming of. They'd just turned fifteen. A young boy, whose name escaped her now, said that he liked her. He asked her to meet him in the Elven Gardens one evening, and she complied. Lucina, as always, was suspicious. She accompanied her in case something went wrong, despite their brother being part of the group. Feeling ashamed, she pulled the cloak tighter around her. She was silly, thinking that he actually wanted to be something with her. Just as she was stupid now. She let out a sigh as she pushed past the gate. Straight ahead, she saw the sign to the inn. It was late already; she could resume her search in the morning, and at least the inn was a good place to start.

Suddenly, slender arms wrapped around her from behind. "Well well well, what do we have here?" Came a _very _put-on gruff voice. She spun around, only to be met with a handful of ebony hair. Her heart leaped, but she still couldn't see- for all she knew, she'd imagined the whole thing and was just looking at her own hair.

"Peek-a-boo!" Lucina's faced appeared before her, brimming with child like delight. Ysabel's jaw dropped, before she silently lunged at her sister, pulling her into the tightest hug she could muster.

"Never go crossing borders again!" She scolded. She felt Lucina giggle, and pull away from her.

"Let's go inside, I have a room at the inn we can share. There's too much to catch up on!" In a daze, Ysabel let her sister tug her along by her hand to the inn. While she had hoped for a sign of Lucina, she didn't expect to find anything. And now that her sister had popped up out of nowhere, it was like a dream come true. _Just for now, I'll forget about what happened with Hadvar and Ania._

[x x x]

"Ania, why do I get the feeling that you aren't telling the truth?"

Hadvar found it hard to be harsh, but at this moment it came to him as though he'd been doing it all his life. The girl in front of him wasn't the same one that he remembered from his childhood. Nor the one he'd met in Solitude just days earlier. She looked insane; giggling and muttering to herself in the corner until Hadvar had approached her. Then, she had lept up and clung to him, attempting to wrap her legs around his waist.

Now she was seated on a chair, facing him. The giggles and mutterings had disappeared, and all that was left was a look of pure glee. "I protected you! She's evil! Can't you see that?" Hadvar sighed. She'd maintained this story the entire time; it was unbelievable in the beginning, but now it was just plain ridiculous. "Now we can be together forever! No little Dragonborn!" She sent herself off into another fit of laughter.

"Ania- shut up. I know you are lying. I believe you did that to yourself. For whatever crazy reason you have. I don't care; I'm going to find Ysabel and apologise. Do not follow me, or contact me or my family."

The crazy mask shattered over Ania's face when she realised what was about to transpire. "No... No you can't leave!" She reached out to grab his arm, but his own brushed it off sharply. Her arm fell limp to her side as she watched him leave the inn. She'd let him go for now- perhaps it would play in her favour. Perhaps he would still be hers, after all.

"And he'll come running back to me, once he realises she hates him." She said gleefully to no one in particular. She hoped it would be soon, but deciding she could not wait any longer, she left the inn without her belongings and followed him down the road to Whiterun.


	7. Climbing the Wall of Doubt

Disclaimer: I do not own the Elder Scrolls series in any way, shape or form!

VII

[Climbing the Wall of Doubt]

"_I will call no being good who is not what I mean _

_when I apply that epiphet to my fellow creatures; _

_and if such a creature can send me to hell for not so calling him, _

_to hell I will go."_

_John Stuart Mill -_

"How _did _you end up in Skyrim?" The two sisters had managed to gain seats near the fire in the inn, where Ysabel was finally able to warm up after the bitterly cold ride to Windhelm. Lucina watched as she clutched her cloak closer around her shoulders, a few small scars breaking the consistency of her skin.

"You know... Just after you left? I felt something. Painful. Right here," she placed her hand over her side as she gazed into the fire. Lucina subconciously placed her hand over her own scar, wincing slightly.

"So you ran over the border?" Ysabel nodded. "Then what?"

The other girl frowned slightly, shifting in her seat. "In a nutshell, I ran for a while- hit my head- continued for a while, got hit on the head, I was almost beheaded, then there was a dragon, I broke my arm, met this... Person, and we escaped to Riverwood together. I heard from some people there that you'd passed through to Whiterun, so we went there to find you. But you weren't there; I also talked to the Jarl, then by some unfortunate miracle, found out I was supposed to be something known as the Dragonborn. Oh, and the Thane of Whiterun, of course."

Lucina's eyes widened. "Who hit you? I'll kill them! And whose "we"? What? Dragonborn? You've been busy! Have you been resting?!" She reached out and placed her hand over her sister's, gasping when she felt the coldness of her hand. "Goodness woman, why were you running around in a dress in _this _weather?" She took off her own cloak and draped it over the front of her. "You should get some sleep, Ysabel."

Ysabel smiled weakly at her. Her hazel eyes threatened to spill tears. "I'm an idiot, Lucina!" When she saw her confused expression, she gestured for her to sit again.

"That "we" I mentioned... His name is Hadvar. He was the one I escaped with, and I actually thought we were friends or something," she mumbled, trailing off. Taking in a deep breath, she continued. "We were supposed to meet in Riverwood the other night, after a week- he had to go to Solitude. He's in the legion here. So I waited for him, and when he finally arrived..." She forced her voice to become steady again; the percieved betrayal weighing heavily on her mind. "He arrived with this woman, Ania, who was an old friend of his. That was fine. They were_ very _drunk- well at least Hadvar was. I don't think she was. But basically she threatened me, told me to stay away for him. That was it, but then the next morning, she had gathered a group of people in the inn, and accused me of attacking her in the middle of the night."

Lucina gripped her hand softly, remembering a similar incident from their childhood. _She is far too innocent for this world_. She waited for Ysabel to continue. "It was upsetting that she went to the trouble of cutting her cheek just to, I don't know, prove her point I guess. But it was the way that Hadvar looked at me, as if he was seriously considering that I was sneaking around like some _assassin _and cutting people in the night! I'd never... I mean we didn't know each other for long or anything, but I did think we were- were-" She broke down into soft sobs, her body shaking lightly. Lucina wrapped her arms around her, pulling her to another hug.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you..." She sighed into her hair. "I should have never left home. I thought I was doing right by you for once, that I could give you a home and we'd be content. But I've just... Caused havoc!" The end of her sentence sent Ysabel into a fit of giggles, making her body shake harder. "Hey, I'm sorry I didn't mean... You're laughing!"

"I'm sorry," Ysabel gasped between giggles. "But the way you shouted 'caused havoc!' was just so cute!" Her face turned serious. "What have you been doing then, hm?"

"Oh you know, just casually running around the countryside. I'm sorry I don't quite have a romantic story for you," she winked as Ysabel blushed. "I was stabbed as soon as I got here. Apparently some old lady looked after me before shoving me towards the road. I went to Riverwood, met Lucan and Camilla, then I went to Whiterun. Rather, I got to the fields outside of Whiterun, then went to Windhelm. Then Riften! I didn't like it there much though... A bit too corrupt for my taste. But I met a few nice people there..." She trailed off, not quite wanting to go into all the details of her visit there. At least not yet. "Then I came back here- but I still haven't found any signs of Adamus." Ysabel nodded, her eyes slowly dropping. Her sister giggled, then gently nudged her.

"Let's get you to bed, then."

Once Ysabel was settled in, Lucina briefly left the inn to go for a walk. The air was cold, and grazed her cheeks viciously. She headed over to Aventus' house- she didn't need to go in, she had informed him of her actions before she had run into Ysabel. Needless to say, he was estatic- offering to give her his family heirloom. Knowing it would do nothing but leave an uncomfortable weight in her pocket, she insisted that he kept it. As she turned to leave, a bold voice of a woman cut through the night.

"Feeling remorse yet, Lucina?"

She spun around, half expecting someone to be there- half expecting it was her guilty conscience. She'd done her best to ignore the discomforting feelings that stemmed from her actions- but it had become near impossible when she saw her sister. Seeing her face made her disgusted with herself. She was so _innocent; _while she was a taint upon the world. The coin analogy popped into her mind, and she almost grinned at the thought. _In that case, Ysabel can be the nice, smooth shiny side. _As her eyes darted around, she spotted a flash and dark red and black standing in the shadows of the corner of the house.

"Was it you who spoke?" Addressing the figure as boldly as she could. She was met with a laugh that seemed far too familiar for her liking.

"I asked you if you were feeling remorse. Though I really shouldn't have, its evident on your face." The woman moved like silk until she was right before her, where she reached out and moved a stray strand of hair from Lucina's face. All she could see was a pair of cold unyeilding eyes before her. "Yet you have the eyes of a killer. As you are. I've heard some things about you, Lucina. Things that had been previously covered up very well." She seemed to take joy in the way she was making Lucina squirm. _She couldn't possibly..._

"But I do. And now I've come to you with a proposition. You see, the old woman you murdered- she was our contract. A contract you stole. So I've been watching you, had some old contacts try to dig up some information about you."

"I'll put it simply. You owe us a kill. Now you can choose, I saw you have a lovely, innocent sister. No- I'm not threatening you. I'm offering you a way to pay us back, earn some gold. I know of your skills. I want you to join us- I can give you a way out, all while keeping her safe."

Cogs turned rapidly in Lucina's mind. _A way out... _"What do you mean a way out? How could I possibly feel better about murder, if I join a band of murderers?"

The woman smiled. At least she thought she did- it was something about her eyes that gave it away. "I can teach you how to _control _those urges to kill- don't deny it. What do you say?"

"I'll say I shall think about it, but I'm already swaying towards 'no'." The woman cocked her head to the side, then shrugged.

"Fine. But I have a feeling we'll be seeing more of you yet." She leaned forward to whisper in her ear, instructions on how to enter their 'sanctuary'. As she stalked away, she whispered words that Lucina barely caught. "I'll see you at home."

_At least she was kind enough to say she wasn't threatening me, _she thought to herself. She hadn't taken Halvor out of her pocket since _before _the incident. Now she felt her fingertips grip its rough edges, lost in thought. _What should I do... How does she know about me? None of this makes any-_

Then she hit a wall.

A wall that said, "Gah!"

Lucina looked up, and saw a rather tall man looking rather startled. When his eyes met hers, they widened with some sort of revelation- _no, more like confusion. _"You're not Ysabel." He concluded shortly, still staring at her with wide eyes.

"And you are not a wall."

The man laughed. "Well you look exactly like her, so I'm going to assume you're Lucina. Uh, have you seen your sister by any chance? I've been looking for her." Lucina took a step back.

"Then you must be Hadvar." Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "I am not letting you near Ysabel!" In a blinding flash of uncoordination, she lunged at Hadvar with the intent of punching him. He caught her punch easily with his hand.

"I don't want to fight! I came looking for her because I need to apologise. From your reaction, I'm presuming you know where she is; and what happened before." She continued to scowl at him, her hand still placed firmly against his open palm. _Damn, I've never been good at punching..._

"It's a good thing you caught me on a bad day, I could've severely hurt you!" She said with a small giggle, easing the slight tension. "Yes I heard about what happened. I don't know you, but the fact that you came looking for her is... Admirable. But before I take you to her, I want to know something. You don't have to answer, but..." She paused, studying his face for a moment. _Yes, this will do. _"I want to know what your intentions are." _Gods! That came out weird!_

"I uh... Well I..." Lucina cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. I'll take you to her, but she may be sleeping. But I'm warning you, lay a-"

"I would never." _Good. _His face was firm, and a sort of brighness shone in his eyes. Lucina nodded, and headed in the direction of the inn, Hadvar in tow.

"Ysabel? There's someone here to see you." The girl turned over from where she had been staring at the wall, her face tear stained. Lucina walked over to her with a small white cloth, and gently wiped her face. "Are you alright?" She whispered. Ysabel nodded, letting out a small cough. Lucina smiled. "You can come in, now." She gripped her sister's trembling hand. "I'll just be outside, if you need me." Ysabel nodded again, too tired to speak yet. When a figure emerged in the doorway after Lucina, her heart dropped again.

"Ysabel? May I come in?" She stared blankly back at him, making him shift in the doorway. Gathering as much courage as he could, he took a few tentative steps into the room. When she didn't object, he grabbed a spare chair and placed it opposite from where she sat on the bed. "It was fortunate the carriage driver remembered taking you here, or I'd never had found you."

Her eyes shimmered, and she opened her mouth to speak. But all she could manage was a pitiful squeak. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Ania or something?"

"I..." He paused, then ran a hand through his messy hair. "She was lying, Ysabel. I'm sorry I didn't give you the benefit of the doubt. I was just so... Stunned. I couldn't react. So I followed you as soon as I could."

"Really?" _Why am I so weak? _He nodded, and gently took her hand in his. It was rough, time spent using weapons giving it a calloused edge. But it gave her some comfort. Seeing her sister again had lifted her spirits; she almost felt complete again. Now that she had seen him again, she felt as though he had placed the missing piece that was preventing her from seeing straight. _Does he mean more to me than I thought? No... I must just value friendships highly! That must be it, right?_

"I met your sister outside, by the way. She tried to punch me." Ysabel's eyes went wide with shock as she let the words sink in. Before she knew it, she began to giggle. She hadn't even noticed he wasn't wearing his usual amor: a plain black shirt and pants with boots. The combination of these two factors made her laugh even harder. Hadvar was confused. "What?"

"That's something Lucina would do," she managed between giggles. "And I've never seen you without your armor before, its a bit of a shock!" Hadvar looked down at himself.

"I don't look _that _funny, do I?" But Ysabel's laughter was contagious, and he soon found himself laughing along side her. "I couldn't just walk into the rebels leader's territory whil casually wearing Imperial armor," he smiled. Outside their room, Lucina smiled to herself. _At least she's happy now. _She trudged up the stairs to wait- Ysabel would be fine for now.

"What was it like, seeing Lucina again?" He asked once they had finally calmed down. Ysabel smiled. A bright smile. Hadvar felt his chest warm at the sight of it, and he once again found himself taking in the delicate features of her face. That was one of the giveaways, when he had met Lucina. While they were identical in appearances- everything from their height to their hair- there was something about Ysabel that held a childlike innocence. Lucina appeared... Haunted. Angry. Confused, even. Even when she smiled, her eyes still held something that he could never hope to fathom in a thousand years.

"Amazing. I feel... Completed. With both of you here, especially." He watched as the words elegantly fell from her lips; he suddenly felt himself leaning towards her slightly. He caught himself when her eyes turned to his again. "What happened with Ania... I'd like to forget about it." He nodded, unable to speak. _Why didn't I see this before? _He thought to himself. _I suppose we were so busy fleeing from dragons and dealing with Ania, I never got the chance to really look at her._

"God's, your so beautiful." He blurted out, his thumb tracing lines across her slender hands.

"Oh!" She said, stunned beyond comprehension. She felt the heat of a blush creeping up from her neck "Th-thank you. I uh..." He grinned cheekily.

"You're even cuter when you blush."

"Stooop!" She cried hitting him playfully. But he caught her hand, holding her still, while he sat transfixed- his eyes boring into hers. Ysabel bit her lip shyly. _What is this?! _Her mind screamed, as his other hand reached up and gently cupped her cheek. Her nerves felt as though they had been set on fire, and the slight touch of his hand left tingling spots where they touched her face. Suddenly he was close; almost far too close. Tentatively she reached up to place her hands on his chest. Her hands began to involuntarily run over the defined muscles, over his chest and arms, which seemed to only encourage him to move closer. When she felt his lips over hers, she froze. _This has never happened anymore, what do I do..?_

"Just relax," he murmured against her lips, as he gently pulled her closer. Ysabel made a sound that sounded mostly like "uhn," as she let herself be pulled over. Hadvar's mind was in a daze. He was still seated on the chair _next _to the bed, and was only succeeding in pulling the small girl closer to the edge. His stomach was knotted from nervousness. He'd never really been with a woman before... In one bold move, he moved her back onto the bed as he joined her. As he leaned over her, he pulled back and watched her face again, a small innocent smile playing across his face. Her cheeks were flushed, and her expressive hazel eyes were gazing up at him with an emotion he couldn't decipher.

"Why'd you stop?" she murmured, dazed. There was a sensual burning that spread rapidly from her chest, bringing a new mix of heat and sensitivity to her body. She smiled, captivating him once more. Hadvar held himself up with one hand, and used the other to run a finger from her temple, down the side of her face and pushed some loose hair behind her neck. The delicate skin of her neck was now exposed to him; she felt his head dip and the soft kisses that he trailed from her collarbone to her chin. Ysabel whimpered softly and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. As he felt himself being pulled closer, he fought not to collapse on top of her. _Ah, I'm not used to this_, he chucked to himself in his mind.

Ysabel slowly pushed herself up to meet his lips as she pulled him closer. She heard him groan softly as she did so, encouraging their embrace and making the kiss delightfully more passionate. "You taste... Wonderful," he murmered. His free hand was exploring the softness of her body, as his mind recalled how he had helped her with her armor, on the day they had met. He did not expect that it would lead to this. As his hand travelled dangerously up her thigh, he felt her suddenly freeze.

_When did his hand get... there? _Her mind raced. The mental sense of security once provided by the dress vanished, and left her feeling naked underneath him. The undeniable hardness pressed against her wasn't helping matters either. She raised her eyes to his, and saw the confusion. _Oh no, I hope he doesn't think something bad... _"I um, it's just that I've never..."

"Neither," he said with a small smile. He was still on top of her, his breathing slightly erratic. "Are you alright?" He asked, voice laced with concern.

"Mm," she nodded, gently moving away. "I've just never... And I... Panicked, I'm sorry..."

He gently lifted himself off her, then lay next to her. As he pulled her into a warm cuddle, he breathed in the warming scent of her hair. "It's alright, Ysabel. I just got a bit carried away..." Ysabel giggled, placing her head on his chest.

"It's fine, I think I did too." She murmured, as she fell asleep to the soothing sound of his heart beat.

[x x x]

"Did she fall asleep in the chair?" Someone whispered above her. "I suppose it does look cozy." _I can hear you, _ Lucina thought sleepily, not quite wanting to open her eyes yet. Indeed, she had fallen asleep on the chair last night. She had half expected Ysabel to come get her when she was done talking to Hadvar, but she never showed. And thus, the comforting warmth of the fire and arm chair and exhaustion played a role in her falling asleep there. Not that she would have under any other circumstances.

"It wash comforshable." She mumbled, gaining the attention of the two standing above her. When she opened her eyes, she was met with two people who looked as though they were having a hard time not being awkward around each other. "What happened, lover's tiff?"

"Ah! No, I- why do you say that, Lucina? Hahaha, you say such crazy things! I know, I'll get breakfast- you two wait up here!" She ran as quickly as she could. Lucina raised an eyebrow at Hadvar.

"So, what did _you _do to get her all flustered?" She teased. Hadvar looked away shyly.

"Uh.."

Lucina laughed. "I'm making a habit out of leaving you lost for words!" She walked over to a table in the corner, and gestured for him to sit down. "I'm happy she met you," she said quietly, as she looked out a frosted-over window. "I haven't seen her that happy in a long time."

Hadvar watched Lucina carefully as he murmured his thanks at her. When she turned to him, he almost fell over from the overwhelming emotions that plagued her eyes. "I'm so happy that she has someone to look after her." Now they pierced his own, tension rising between the two. It was suddenly severed by the sound of Ysabel stumbling as she came up the stairs. Lucina and Hadvar both jumped up to help her; Lucina then glanced over at Hadvar as he made his way over to her, and sat back down. There was something new, a raw feeling that tore through her heart- she almost enjoyed its discomfort.

She was truly happy for Ysabel. The genuine smile that she gave Hadvar gave her reassurance. When they were all seated again at the table, Ysabel turned to her sister to apologize.

"I'm sorry I didn't come for you last night, I fell asleep!" She giggled shyly, expecting some remark from her, but it never came. In its place was a meek thanks. As Lucina pulled out a map, Ysabel frowned. _She's worried about something. _

"I was thinking last night, and I had a plan, of sorts, depending on what you two need to do." She began. "I need to return to Riften for a few days, there's someone I need to see. Now Ysabel- you needed to see some beards or something?"

"The Greybeards."

"Ah, yeah. Apparently they're at this place," she pointed to a mountain on the map. "The Throat of the World, apparently. Its accessible from Ivarstead. We can go there together, and then I can go on to Riften and meet you back there, in a few days." She turned abruptly to Hadvar. "What are your plans?"

"I need to report back to Solitude- a new mission or something," he said quietly. Lucina nodded, looking back at the map.

"In any case, I was thinking that after you see these Greybeards, and you're done with whatever you're doing, we can meet back at Whiterun. I'm also buying us some horses, so we can travel easily." Her eyebrows furrowed for a moment, as she thought. "Then I was thinking we could go to Falkreath. Its quiet, I've heard there are some nice blocks of land out there for sale," she said with a small wink at Ysabel. "We could go there for some time, while we sort some stuff out. I don't want Ysabel being sent off into some horde of chaos without some plan. What do you all think?"

Ysabel smiled. She had particularly liked the part about blocks of land- something that she had been thinking about since becoming Thane of Whiterun. "I like that plan, what about you Hadvar?" She smiled at him, as his hand found hers under the table.

"That sounds fine to me." He agreed.

"Great." Lucina did her best to smile, but a horrible feeling was tearing away at her insides. She didn't want to go to Riften- but she had entered an agreement with Mercer. And she had also run off from Brynjolf that night. She had felt bad about it, but being desperate to leave, she felt that she had no other choice.

"Let's start by buying some horses then."

[x x x]

It hadn't taken her long to get to Riften. When she had arrived, there was a guard waiting ominously at the entrance to the city. She did her best to ignore the looks he was giving her, but that could only go so far.

"Hey, you." He called out to her as she approached. "Where have you been?" His tone was accusatory, and grated on her nerves.

"That's hardly any of your business," she snapped. As she attempted to walk past him, he reached out and roughly grabbed her arm. "I had a nice little request to see that _if and when _you arrived, you are to immediately report to Mercer Frey. No mucking around with the local misfits, ya'hear?" She ignored the snigger in his tone as she yanked her arm free and entered the city.

Fortunately she had been given the liberty of using the "magical entrance" into the Guild. As soon as she entered the Cistern, she could feel the eyes of the other thieves boring into the back of her head. One pair, was more intense than the rest. It didn't help that she could see the scowl forming on his face from across the pathway. Before she reached the desk, he stormed up to her and roughly pushed her down. "What the hell was that for?!" She growled, brushing herself down as she stood up. A quick glance around the room informed her that the Cistern was now empty. Apprehension crept along on its route from her chest.

"I should be asking you: where the hell have _you _been? Thanks to your quaint little disappearing act, I've had to send someone else off on the jobs that were meant _for you. _Least to say, there were some _very _disgruntled customers." He scowled down at her. "So, what do you have to say for yourself?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry teacher, I didn't know I was supposed to sign in every minute of the-"

A sharp crack rang out across the empty room. Again she was lying on the ground- had he _punched _her?

"Something about you just makes me angry, Lucina." He murmured, low and dangerously. He pulled her up roughly by the arm, causing her side to snap out and stretch. An aching pain from her scar caused her to cry out.

"Stop, Mercer." The voice hadn't come from her. Mercer looked up, scowling. "Just leave her alone. The job was done, and she's here now." A large pair of hands came around her waist and supported her as she struggled to find her feet. Mercer's eyes narrowed again, before he promptly turned on his heel and left the Cistern. Lucina stood shellshocked in Brynjolf's arms for a long, long time. Eventually, as her mind caught up, she pushed away from him and turned to face him.

"I suppose this means I have to thank you twice, now." She murmured, eyes stinging from the pain on her cheek. His hand lifted her chin gently, examining the area where Mercer's fist had collided with her cheek.

"No need to thank me, lass. Let's go over to the Bee and Barb- I'm sure you want to be out of here, and we should see to that."

At the inn, he took her up to a room- the same one as before, if she recalled correctly, and had seated her on a wooden dresser so that he could see to the bruising on her cheek.

"He's just been tense recently. Well I should say he's always been like that, but more so these days. He found something strange from the items you bought back from Goldenglow, as well as some other things Vex brought back from another job. The one that was lined up for you, it seems." She could only nod slightly as he tended to her cheek. "It's still no reason to lash out at you like that. I tried to explain to him why you'd left, but his only response was to bribe a few guards to look out for you if you arrived back in Riften. Why did you come back?" He leaned away from her now, studying her face.

Lucina pulled a face, and bit her lip- a habit she shared with her sister. "I needed to thank you, for the other night. And apologise for running off without telling you."

The man before her smirked as he recalled the events from a few nights ago. The way she had clung to him when they were in the safety of the room. How he had stroked her hair, to help her relax. How she had trusted him enough to stay with her through the night, despite him making several suggestive moves on her. Before she had fallen asleep, she insisted on blocking the door with the dresser she was now perched on. He watched her face, the way she pulled her bottom lip with her teeth enticed him. He leaned closer; she flinched as she felt his hot breath flowing over her.

"Do you still need a distraction, lass?" _He still remembers that?_

She couldn't help herself- and she ended up biting her lip again as she thought. Brynjolf took advantage of her moment of thought, and leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on her neck. Lucina gasped at the sudden action, but soon found herself melting into him. As she wrapped her legs around his waist, he took the opportunity to snake his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. The sudden closeness stunned her slightly, but she forced all voices of reason to the back of her mind. She pressed her body up to his, earning a delightful groan from her companion. The arms around her waist moved upwards, smoothly undoing the top part of her armor as she did so. In one motion, the top half of her body was exposed to him. Lucina watched as his eyes swept over her body. She had half forgotten about the ugly scar on her side, until she heard him gasp slightly. Feeling ashamed, she tried to pull away from him to cover herself again.

_Stupid girl. _Her mind raced as she searched the room for her armor. As if he had been suddenly slapped across the cheek, Brynjolf sauntered over to her and grabbed her waist from behind, pulling her back into his chest. One large, rough hand held her still, placed firmly around her waist. The other had taken the liberty of exploring the curves of her body. He bent his head, lips brushing the top of her ear.

"There's no need to be ashamed, you have a beautiful body." He smirked as he felt her gasp when his travelling hand found her left nipple, brushing over it gently. Satisfied, he reached up to move some of her hair away from her neck.

"You need to relax," he growled as he placed soft kisses along her neck. She rewarded him with a small mewl, but still insisted on struggling against him. He chuckled to himself, his hand running down the centre of her stomach to the top of her greaves. He tugged at them, managing to remove them with ease. Gently, he lifted her out of them; taking a seat on the bed, he pulled her slender body onto his lap, one arm still firmly holding her there. "Don't fight it." He whispered. His other hand reached down, and gently began to stoke her bud. He grinned when he felt her relax into him, his handiwork wreaking havoc on her senses. He kissed her neck again as she arched her back into him, moaning softly.

_What am I doing?! _Her mind screamed. A wicked thought answered her; _just relax- enjoy yourself while it lasts. _The last thought set her at ease. She'd _never_ done anything like this before, but unlike her sister, she had _almost _had a few encounters with some boys back in the Imperial City. But she never let it escalate, preferring to leave it at a few teasing kisses. _Just enjoy it_, she thought again, as she leaned back into him.

Brynjolf, now satisfied that she was ready enough, flipped her over and placed her near the edge of the bed. The undeniable lust in her eyes was driving him mad, but he kept his movements slow and controlled, as he stipped off his armor. He groaned when he let himself free- Lucina bit her lip again, suddenly unsure of herself.

All inhibitions faded when she felt him press against her, lust overtaking her mind once more. She tensed as he began to push, but a reassuring hand placed itself on her thigh, urging her to relax again. When she did, she nodded to him, and he began his descent into her once more. This time, he didn't stop until he was buried inside of her, and she was half screaming half moaning his name, over and over again. As he picked up the pace the screaming melded into soft moans again, after the pain had finally subsided. She clung to him helplessly, appreciative of the way he was making her forget all her troubles.

Brynjolf grunted above her. "Good girl," he coaxed when he felt her begin to tighten around him. She let out a choked whimper in response. He grinned at the sight of her: her eyes were closed, lips slightly parted and the was he was ravaging her left her broken down in sweat and other things. Her breasts were bouncing around with each thrust, adding to his enjoyment. Suddenly her eyes widened with the impending wave of pleasure, as she clenched around him rapidly. He fought not to release inside her there and then.

"Such a good, sweet girl," he groaned when he felt her relax. "Come here." She pulled herself off the bed lazily and swayed awkwardly towards him. He caught her before she fell, but he had other plans in mind.

"Put your hands here." He gestured to the dresser. She looked at him with one eyebrow raised, but complied, feeling that she still owed him for the pleasure he had granted her. When she was positioned by the dresser, he felt his rough hands on her hips, steadying her as he forced himself in once more. "Too... tight..." he muttered between a mixture of gasps and thrusts. She leaned harder on the dresser, exhausted and over sensitive. Suddenly he pulled her around and onto the bed again, his seed spilling over the taut skin of her stomach.

As he leaned over her panting, Lucina lay stunned beneath him. Eventually he lifted his head and smirked at her. "Didn't think getting you pregnant right now would be the best idea," he explained. She made an "oh" face in response, and wiggled away from him. She looked down at the present he'd left all over her, shrugged and promptly wiped it off. She hated it, but now she felt more like herself. _I'm the worst, _she thought with a small smile. _I need to have sex just to feel better. _

She looked sideways at Brynjolf, who had already redressed himself and looked to be leaving. "Oh, thanks, by the way," she muttered, attempting to pull on her own armor as quickly as she could. She suddenly felt dangerously exposed before him.

"Anytime, lass." He said with a wink, before leaving. Lucina sighed, then shook her head. There was no point worrying about it now...

[x x x]

In the next room, a stranger stood, grinning madly and muttering to herself. Finally, after her search throughout all the cities, she'd caught Little Miss Perfect out. Finally, she had the proof that would show him that _she was the only one for him. _


	8. Poison Coated Musings

Disclaimer: I do not own the Elder Scrolls Series in any way, shape or form!

VIII

[Poison Coated Musings]

"_So it is with minds._

_Unless you keep them busy with some definite subject_

_that will bridle and control them, they thow themselves in disorder_

_hither and yon in the vague field of imagination..._

_And there is no mad or idle fancy that they do not _

_bring forth in agitation."_

_Michael de Montaigne -_

Lucina arrived at the Cistern shortly after Brynjolf, only to be confronted by Mercer again. Only this time, he seemed pleased with himself- and for once, he wasn't snapping at her or trying to throw her around.

"We're finally onto something," he grinned at her. She scowled at him, not appreciating his sudden turn in attitude. He ignored her. "We found something from a contact in Solitude. You're coming with me, to Snow Veil Sanctum." He pointed to an area on the map, still grinning like a madman. She frowned at him.

"Why me?"

He shrugged. "Its simple: I told you when you joined that I knew of your skills. I _need _those skills now. I think you owe me, since you've caused me so much trouble so far." She sighed, not willing to fight him- but she remembered the promise she had to meet her sister in Whiterun in a few days. If she went with Mercer, there was no way she'd be back in time.

"I won't take no for an answer." He cut in, seeing the multitude of expressions crossing her face.

"Ah, there's that familiar forceful tone again." She sighed. "When do we leave?"

"Morning," he said. "You won't need anything more than what you have now," he grunted, moving back to his desk to roll up the map and a few other documents.

"Right, I'll meet you at the city gates then. There's something I need to do first." She waved a hand at him, before heading out the exit of the Cistern. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Brynjolf watching her, but he made no move to talk to her. Once outside, she managed to find a courier very quickly. _Perhaps they make 20% of the population or something... _She thought as she handed the letter over. She sincerely hoped it would reach her in time.

[x x x]

It wasn't that she was _that _unfit, but trekking up and down the mountain the Greybeards inhabited was not at all pleasant. _At least I didn't get attacked either way,_ she thought as she finally reached the bottom of the mountain again. She had seen the elusive group, who had agreed to help her master the Voice. Now, they had sent her on a quest to find some horn and bring it back to them... Something she wasn't looking forward to. _I am not cut out for this..._

"Excuse me, miss, I have a letter for you." The voice of a young man sounded behind her, and she turned to take the letter. She stared at it for a moment, then handed the courier a small tip for his service.

"Thank you, will you be staying here? If I need to write a reply..." She started, and he smiled warmly before nodding. Ysabel smiled at him, and opened the letter as he turned to walk away.

_**Ysabel-**_

_**I've gotten caught up in some errands, **_

_**so I won't be able to meet you as soon**_

_**as we had planned. I'm sorry- there's nothing**_

_**I can do about it though. Please don't worry-**_

_**its nothing major. **_

_**If you want you can head on to Whiterun,**_

_**I'll meet you two as soon as I can.**_

_**Take care,**_

_**Lucina**_

Ysabel sighed. _I may as well go get this horn, then. _She headed off to the inn to get a room for the night. She would need to ask someone where this place was- at least she had the horse that Lucina had bought her. When she was seated in her own room, she she took two parchments she had bought from the inn keeper and began to write.

_**Lucina,**_

_**So it seems that I have to go retrieve some**_

_**relic for the Greybeards, so I suppose this**_

_**works out fine in the end! I hope things go **_

_**well with you, if I don't see you in Whiterun**_

_**I shall send you a message to let you know **_

_**I'm there. **_

_**You take care as well, see you soon!**_

_**Ysabel**_

_**Hadvar,**_

_**Lucina has some errands to run out at**_

_**Riften or something, and I have to get a**_

_**horn for the Greybeards! So we may be back**_

_**at Whiterun later than we expected.**_

_**I hope things are going well with you,**_

_**I miss you,**_

_**Ysabel**_

She was satisfied with her messages, and promptly rolled them to give to the courier, who assured her he would get the messages to the respective people in due time. She thanked him again, and went to lie down for the night.

_I am not cut out for this..._

[x x x]

The area outside Snow Veil Sanctum reminded her too much of when she first arrived at Windhelm. Cold, snowy, windy. She rubbed her hands over her arms in a futile attempt to get warmer. She was still suspicious of Mercer, particularly with the part about needing her specific skills. Why not just take someone he trusted, or knew, more? Like Brynjolf? She considered asking him, but the look on his face told her that she shouldn't even dare to tread one foot into that territory.

They had moved through the ruins quickly, silently. A few active Draug appeared- much to Lucina's distaste- but they were quickly dispatched by Mercer. _I wouldn't want to come across him in a dark alley, _she thought to herself, eyeing the back of his head warily. _Even without the crazy sword skills. _

After much wandering- and a model ship for Delvin- they came across an odd door that was completely unfamiliar to Lucina. She studied it with great curiosity, momentarily forgetting that she was with someone she was _very _suspicious of. Mercer chuckled as he came up behind her.

"Usually you need a matching claw to open these doors. But you can open them without them, if you know how." Before she could see, he made quick work of the door. She looked up at him, the wariness returning to her features, as he gestured for her to move through the door. "Karliah's close, I'm sure of it. Now let's get moving." She stood rooted to her spot for a moment, unsure as to whether she should comply. _Either way is probably bad_, she reasoned as she took a step through the gap left by the strange door.

She should have expected to be shot.

Yet she didn't, and found herself lying in a heap on the floor, unable to move. Her eyes darted around frantically as her vision became blurred. Everything was oddly... Dark.

"Do you honestly think your arrow will reach me before my blade reaches your heart?" Mercer's voice rang out across the ruins, hitting her ears harshly.

"Give me a reason to try." Came the response. _Karliah?_

Mercer sniggered as he spoke. "You're a clever girl, Karliah. Buying Goldenglow Estate and funding Honningbrew Meadery was inspired." _Ah, is that what he's been blabbering about this whole time? _The two figures in her vision swayed and morphed with whatever concoction she was hit with, making her feel nauseous.

"To ensure an enemy's defeat, you must first undermine his allies," the woman spoke again. Lucina's mind wavered, memories of her childhood with Ysabel floating upwards. She felt discontent, particularly in that she was likely to be parting the world so soon after meeting her again. She wanted to help her, to be useful to her. But it seemed that the only thing she was any good at, was getting attacked in some way and falling over. _What a pitiful sight I must be, _she sighed to herself as her mind drifted off again.

In the last few moments of her wakefulness, she saw Mercer's lips moving as his swords plunged deep into her chest.

[x x x]

Ysabel felt an odd sensation deep in her chest. It left a similar mark to what had happened when Lucina was previously attacked, but far less intense. She paused on the road, jumped off her horse for a moment and took a few deep breaths. Silently, she uttered a small prayer that her sister was well, and continued on her way. The retrieval of the horn for the Greybeards was annoying by its very nature. She was still severely inexperienced in combat, and barely managed to reach the end of the ruins, only to find that some fool had run off with the horn. Another wild goosechase across Skyrim. She blinked her eyes a few times as the sun tickled her eyes, as she saw her destination rising in the horizon.

As she neared the small settlement she pulled out the note from a pocket in her armor. _Attic room, huh?_A small snort from her horse brought her out of her reverie, as she noticed that they had arrived at their destination. She led the horse over to the river to rest, laying the saddle gently underneath a tree. Taking a deep breath, she strode over to the door of the inn. As soon as she got inside, she felt the eyes of the innkeeper boring into her.

"Attic room, please."

The woman stared at her. "Well we don't have an attic room, but you can have that one over there," she muttered as she took the payment from Ysabel. Turning away from her, she went to sit in the room. The woman shortly arrived after her, closing the door after her.

"So you're the one who took that blasted horn," Ysabel snapped. She immediately regretted it, feeling the uncharacteristic lash uncomfortable. The woman simply nodded, but handed her the horn. Ysabel sighed. All this footwork, just to be handed the horn on a silver platter?

"Not here, come with me."

Feeling she had no choice but to comply, she followed the woman into a larger room. "Shut the door," she grunted as she stood next to a large wardrobe. Ysabel sighed, and pushed the door shut. The woman nodded, and opened the wardrobe to reveal a stairway down to a lower room. Ysabel sighed again, getting tired of this woman's apparent "annoying-stealthy-undercover-woman" facade.

As she stepped down into the room, she finally addressed her. "So you're the supposed Dragonborn." She eyed Ysabel up and down, a disappointed frown emerging on her face. "You don't look like much, though... Can you even fight?"

Ysabel felt her teeth grind. This woman's attitude was grating on her nerves. "Before you start- shouldn't you tell me your name? You've been doing nothing but waste my time so far."

"Delphine. Now answer my questions. You also look rather familiar..."

"Ysabel, in case you were wondering." She bit back. "And yes, I'm apparently the Dragonborn. I'm not an expert in combat, I've had very little experience. But I have my sister. And a friend who are going to help me in that respect. I look familiar? I have been in here before."

Delphine frowned, then moved over to a map on the table. Suddenly she snapped up, glaring at Ysabel. "You're that girl that insulted me when I gave you a room."

"Excuse me?" _I don't think I did...? _

The woman nodded angrily. "Yes, you are. I remember now."

"No, I think you're mistaken. I've barely said two words more than asking for a room- _before _today. Maybe it was my sister who did that."

"You think I'd mistake something like that?" Delphine was growing more angry, her hands firmly bound into fists and pressed against the table.

"Yes, I think you would. We're identical in looks."

Delphine paused and stood up straight. After a moment, she apologised to her. Ysabel considered leaving; not only had this woman wasted her time, but she had also unnecessarily angry at her. Making up her mind, she turned to leave- but was promptly stopped by Delphine's hand on her arm. She turned back, and saw an almost desperate look painted across her face.

"If you're truly the Dragonborn, then I need your help. We _all _need your help." She was almost pleading, making Ysabel almost feel sorry for her. She sighed again, and moved back towards the table. _It seems I am going to be sighing a lot today... _

"What do you need me to do, then?"

[x x x]

It was too much information, _far _too fast. Never had Lucina felt overwhelmed before in her life. _Coming to Skyrim was a mistake, a big, bad, terrible, awful mistake, _she thought to herself as she neared the entrance to the Ragged Flagon. She'd been travelling for the past few days- from the sanctum, to Winterhold, then Markarth and back to Winterhold again- and now Riften. She'd even received a note from Ysabel that _she _was busy doing a task as well. She stood and stared at the door. Inside, Karliah should be waiting for her, to help her tell the rest of them what was happening.

It wasn't something she wanted to do.

She wanted her comfortable life back. She wanted to live with her sister again, to only have to worry about what they were going to eat for the next few nights. They were happy; they were together. Now she felt as though the threads that bound them together were slowly being snipped away. She sighed, laying a hand on the cool concrete of the wall. It wasn't as though the thought hadn't crossed her mind- the thought that one of these days, they would separate. Lead their own lives, have their own families. But she didn't feel ready. Not yet. _I'm being left behind, _she chuckled to herself.

Karliah greeted her as soon as she entered. "I'm glad you're here," she whispered. "I think some of these people are beginning to suspect who I am. Are you ready to face the guild?"

Lucina could only nod in response. "Keep your eyes open, I'm not sure what to expect when we enter the cistern."

Lucina expected no less than the weapons drawn by Vex, Brynjolf and Delvin.

"Lucina. You better have a damn good reason for being with that... _murderer._" He scowled at her, briefly taking his eyes off Karliah for a moment.

"Please, lower your weapons so that we can speak. I have proof that you have all been misled!"

Brynjolf turned back to the woman. "No tricks, Karliah or I'll cut you down where you stand." He sheathed his weapon, leaving his hand dangerously close to its hilt. "Now, what's this so-called proof you speak of?"

"I have Gallus's journal," she spoke quietly as she moved towards him. "I think you'll find its contents disturbing." She handed him the journal.

His eyes widened as he read. "No... It can't be, I've known Mercer too long."

"It's true, Brynjolf. Mercer's been stealing from the Guild for years, right under your noses."

"There's only one way to find out if what she says is true." He turned to Delvin, a frown etched across his features. "Delvin, you'll need to open the vault."

The three of them walked towards the vault, Karliah in tow. Lucina stood back for a moment, wondering if she should go along. After a few moments hesitation, she followed them slowly- but kept her distance nonetheless. When they opened the vault, Brynjolf suddenly shouted.

"By the eight, its gone! It's all gone! Get in here- all of you!" They rushed in again, and Lucina once again was left behind. She sheepishly stood in the doorway, as they examined the room. Her head spinned. She didn't feel right standing among them as though she were more than an intergral part of their plans. Her _encounters _with Brynjolf didn't help matters either. She wasn't a part of the little family they had here. And it had been the same when she worked in the Imperial City. They only person to date that she was close to was her sister. Her stomach churned at the thoughts that swirled in her mind, making her double over in discomfort. She felt a small hand on her shoulder, and saw that Karliah, Vex and Delvin were trying to move through the door. She muttered an apology, and moved out, before collapsing against the wall.

Brynjolf was suddenly next to her. His warm rough hand gently felt her forehead. "Are you alright, lass?" He asked softly as he helped her find her feet. Lucina nodded slowly, before jerking away from him. Brynjolf frowned, before grabbing her shoulders to steady her.

"Have you been eating? Resting?"

"What do you care?" She snapped as she pulled away from him. She growled slightly when he didn't let her get past.

"Why would you think that, lass?" She scowled at him; everything he said sounded cocky, condescending, and just irritating. Her arms came up and feebly tried to push him away. He frowned, a hint of annoyance crossing his face. "Why are you being so... Stupid?!" He leaned in closer as he pinned her arms against the wall, watching as she froze. "I'll tell you again, you just need to relax." He stepped back and let her arms drop, watching the multitude of expressions crossing her face."

"I promise I'm fine," she murmured after a moment's silence. He sighed audibly. _Gods, she can be difficult. _

"I need to ask you though, before you go search Mercer's place." Lucina's head snapped up. _She _was going to Mercer's place? "Was everything Karliah said... True?"

"Yes."

She watched him raise an eyebrow, expecting her to say more on the subject. But she said nothing, and just stared back at him as blankly as she could. He sighed again, before stepping away from her completely.

"Karliah and I need you to go to Riftweald Manor and see if you can find any evidence as to where Mercer is. Can you do that? Or do I need to get someone to hold your hand for you?" She scowled at him in response before turning on her heel.

_What in Oblivion has gotten into her?_

[x x x]

Ysabel awoke in a strange bed with a familiar face looking over her. Sitting up gently, she tried to speak but the woman pushed her down gently before offering her a drink.

"You've been out for a few hours. There's no need to rush," the said softly, making the shaken girl lie back down on her pillow. _What did happen?_ She thought to herself as she took small sips. The last thing she remembered was travelling... To where?

"Jenassa," she croaked. "What happened? I can't really remember..."

The Dunmer woman sat back in her chair. "You came to Whiterun to get me, because you were worried about this Delphine woman and what she was planning. We travelled together to Karthwarsten, where we saw something... Incredible. A large dragon seemed to be bringing another to life; in any case, we had to fight the risen one. You were knocked about quite badly, but you were awake. It was when you absorbed the dragon's soul... That woman finally believed you were the Dragonborn, and offered to answer your questions. But as you were about to, you tripped on a rock and hit your head. Badly. It knocked you out, so that's why you're here." She chuckled, "At least your combat skills have improved since last time I saw you."

"Oh, what a silly thing to do," she murmured as her eyes closed. "I think I might just rest some more..."

"Perhaps you should stay awake, Ysabel. There is a healer here to check on you, and make sure you're head is alright. And a message arrived for you from the courier. Here."

"Oh," she said quietly. "Then I'll stay awake." She took the letter, a bright smile suddenly formed on her features. "Hadvar," she muttered, "is waiting for me in Whiterun. That makes me very happy." Jenassa frowned at the girl; she still was very drowsy. As she called in the healer, she watched out of the corner of her eye as she read over the note again and again. _The least I can do is get her back to Whiterun in one piece. _

A few days later, when Ysabel was able to travel, the two companions made their way back to Whiterun. Fortunately, they had seen a safe trip back to the city- the roads seemed rather desolate this time, compared to the other times where they had travelled together and had come across and inordinate amount of bandits and wolves. As they stood at the steps before the city gates, she turned to Jenassa, a smile beaming from her face.

"Thank you for coming with me," she started as she reached for her coin purse. "I'm not really sure how much to give you, though."

Jenassa raised an eyebrow at the woman. "There's no need to pay me now, Ysabel. You have been a worthy patron, and if I dare say it, a friend. I wouldn't feel right making you pay me." She watched as Ysabel's hand that clutched the purse, her face set in pure determination. She quickly fixed the pouch to her side, before leaping at Jenassa and pulling her into a tight hug.

"I didn't know you considered me as a friend," she whispered into her shoulder. Jenassa smiled awkwardly at this, before gently pushing the slender girl off her.

"Let's get going. I'll see you to the Bannered Mare, then I'll take residence at my usual place for the night, if that's alright with you."

"Mm," Ysabel nodded. "Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" When Jenassa nodded in return, the other girl beamed as she took her hand and dashed off in the direction of the inn.

She found Hadvar sitting in a back room, with a drink in one hand and a book in the other. When he heard her approaching, he jumped up from his seat, almost spilling his drink everywhere.

"We almost had a re-run of Helgen there," Ysabel said, poking her tongue out slightly at him. She moved towards him and quickly wrapped her arms around him before he could reply, and buried her head in his chest. She felt the soft vibrations as she chuckled and pulled her closer. He planted a soft kiss on the top of her head, causing her to look up at him with a small smile.

"I-" His lips crashed down onto hers, causing a small moan to escape from her. She moved closer, wanting to feel more of him when they heard laughter coming from the main hall. Ysabel stepped away shyly. "I suppose we should get a room," she muttered as the hints of a blush blossomed on her cheeks.

"I already have one," he murmured. Grabbing her hand, he gently pulled her up the stairs to one of the rooms.

She could hear him pant slightly, as though the effort of running up the stairs was too much for him. She turned to look at him, when he suddenly walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I missed you," he whispered, lips grazing her neck. Ysabel bit her lip as she looked up at him. He smiled weakly at her.

"This is going to sound very strange..." He began. She felt his hands fidgeting nervously behind her back. "But I-" She quickly kissed him, wanting to ease some of his tension. He groaned in appreciation. She felt his hands move; one supporting her back and the other around her thighs as he lifted her onto the bed. When she opened her eyes, he was knelt on the floor before her.

"This is going to sound strange," he started again. His hands which were placed on either sides of her were visibly shaking. "I know we haven't known each other that long, and there was a lot of strange things happening, and..." he paused for breath and ran a large hand through his hair.

"But I missed you so much when we were away. It got me thinking. A lot. And I realised that I am completely and utterly in love with you. I-"

She cut him off with another kiss again. "I had a lot of time to think as well," she said shyly. "I f... I fe... I feel the same way!" She closed her eyes as she exclaimed this. She opened one; despite his confession first, she was still nervous. He was smiling broadly at her, as he leant back and kneeled properly on one knee. In his hand was a small, delicate box.

"Ysabel, will you marry-" He felt her soft lips on his again, as she pulled her closer.

"Of course," she breathed as she leant her forehead against his. He grinned like a madman as he pulled the small ring out. It was of a simple design; a small amethyst set in a thin band of gold. He gently slipped the ring on to her finger, then gently kissed her hand.

"We can head out to Riften tomorrow, Lucina's still there," Ysabel beamed at him.

"Its a plan, then."

[x x x]

It was now late in the evening, and Lucina still had not returned. Karliah paced in front of Mercer's desk, unsure of whether she should go check on her or not. One portion of her mind told her to stay: no-one else seemed worried about her. But it may also come down to the fact that she didn't really get along with any of them. Except, perhaps Brynjolf. Though by the looks of what had transpired between them before she left, she wasn't sure that things were rosy between them either. As she gazed around the cistern, she noticed Brynjolf was nowhere to be seen. A few steps led her into the Ragged Flagon, but he didn't seem to be there either. She sighed and turned back to the cistern. The door to the Flagon slammed open. Brynjolf shunted through, a body slung loosely over his shoulders. The approaching figure stepped into the light of a small lantern, revealing Lucina who clutched onto a small bag.

"She got the stuff, but it seems she was attacked while going through the place. I found her stumbling around the marketplace." He explained as he set her seemingly lifeless body down into a spare chair. Karliah's eyes darted between the girl and the bag. During their time together, she and the strange girl had grown slightly close. She seemed to at least trust her a little more than anyone else in the guild.

"Does she need healing?" Karliah questioned as she pulled back some of the armor to check for wounds. The man next to her shook his head.

"I couldn't see anything physically wrong with her."

"Perhaps she was poisoned," she muttered, pulling out a bottle of poison cure kept handily in a side pouch. Gently, she tipped the girl's head back before tipping the contents of the bottle down. Lucina choked and spluttered a little, but seemed to calm down after several tense moments.

"How would she have been poisoned?" Brynjolf asked warily. "I doubt the men Mercer hired were skilled with anything like that."

Karliah shrugged as she pulled Lucina's cloak tightly around her trembling body. "Help me get her to a bed," she muttered. "I think she just needs some rest."

[x x x]

_Ysabel paced between the beds of their small shack. It was late now, and Lucina had been due back several hours ago. She considered that she may have just been held up, but it seemed unlikely that she wouldn't send a message to tell her so. She was good at that; making sure that she was kept up to date. After all, they were all each other had in the world. _

"_I should be back by midday," is what she had said before she left. She often went out for a day to travel to other cities to scratch together as much money as they could for the next week or so. And although she was never completely accurate with her timing, she was never completely off like this. _

_By nine in the evening, she still hadn't arrived. Ysabel pulled her cloak tightly around her, as she attached a small iron dagger to her side. While she trusted many of the citizens who dwelled in the city, she wasn't willing to take any chances. The feeling of it against her hip gave her some comfort. Lucina had made it for her, when she had a brief job helping at a smith for a few days. She could tell that she was proud of her handiwork, but was too stubborn to ever actually admit it. _

_'I wonder what Adamus is doing...' she thought to herself as she walked. She hadn't been thinking about him as much recently. At first, she was distraught, worried that he'd been taken off by some bandits or in some sort of trouble. So she had insisted that they look for him, just in case. Lucina didn't want to, but she did so nonetheless. She wanted to keep her sister's mind at ease. _

_She had made it to the stables just outside the city gates when she saw them. A guard was holding her up on his horse, walking slowly along the bridge as to not move the girl's frail body. Ysabel ran towards them, mumbled prayers leaving her lips as her sister came more into view. She already didn't know where her brother was, she surely wasn't going to lose her twin as well. _

"_Ma'am? Is this woman a relation of yours?" The guard asked once she got closer. Ysabel nodded frantically as she reached for her sister's limp hand. "She's not dead," he reassured her as he dismounted. "Where do you two live?" He asked as he gently lifted Lucina's body off the horse. _

"_W-Waterfront, please, sir is she going to be alright?" _

_He held her gently. "Yes, it was fortunate that I met a healer along the road. He was a strange man! Vonto or Vonta or something. But he healed her, and said she'd make a full recovery. Seems she was attacked by some bandits near that old fort. Come, let's get you two back home."_

_In the safety of their small house, Ysabel sat next to Lucina as she clutched her hand; never wanting to let go as though her life depended on it. The guard had left, but not before Ysabel offered to give him a gift out of whatever she could. He refused money and the small basket of food, stating that he could go eat at the barracks. He didn't want to take any of what little they had to begin with. _

_Lucina hadn't stirred for a day now. Ysabel felt her heart set into a panic, as she attempted to check for signs that she was still alive. As if she sensed her distress, Lucina's hand twitched slightly, before gripping her sister's hand tightly. _

"_I'm alright," she murmured, her voice croaky. _

_It was surely a relief to have her safe and well. But she was acting strange. She would often come back to find her staring out into the water, muttering to herself. But when she would get closer, the mutterings would cease- Lucina would then turn to her and smile, as though nothing was plaguing her mind, as though she wasn't muttering to herself at all. _

_Ysabel did her best around Lucina, when she was like this. But it was starting to scare her. Yet it all ended fine, because a few weeks later, she stopped her strange behaviours altogether. _


	9. A Forest of Arrows

**Warning: **Some sections of this content may make some people uncomfortable. It is not explicit by any means, only implied.

I think we all know that I own nothing of this!

IX

[A Forest of Arrows]

"_It is more shameful to distrust_

_our friends than to be decieved_

_by them."_

_-Confucious-_

"_Excuse me miss," someone called to her from a short distance off the road. "Do you have a spare moment?" Lucina ground the coin firmly in her hand after rolling it between two fingers. Who was she to turn someone down like this? She glanced around for a moment; there were no guards in sight. She felt her side, where a dagger was concealed. There was only one of them so far, and she could always run away. She jogged over to the man, who appeared to be dressed in regular clothing. _

"_Are you alright?" She asked while trying to look at her surroundings. There was a niggle at the back of her mind, but she ignored it. Surely she could take on one man if he tried anything. _

"_Yes- but my friend- he was taken into the fort by some bandits! Ah, here comes the rest of my group now." She glanced over her shoulder to where the man was pointing- three other men were approaching, clad in fur armors. She turned back to the man. "Why do you need my help? Can't you ask a guard or something? I'm not exactly equipped." The man frowned, then reached out to grab a bow and an iron sword from one of the other men._

"_Can you use either of these? I know its a big ask- but I fear for his life. And if we don't hurry, we may just lose him to those thugs." She stared at him for a moment before taking the bow. If he was putting on a show, he was doing a fine job. Though she didn't like the men at her back; and she was sure that if she were to run away, they would probably shoot her down. _

"_Fine- do you have a plan?" _

"_These fellows here- they will follow your lead. Please hurry!" She glanced back at the men who were following her, the glint in their eyes sent shivers down her spine. Glad that she was at least wearing leather armor, she led the way towards the old fort. _

_She was a mere two steps from the entrance when she felt a stinging thud on the back of her head. As she fell to the ground with a cry, she sensed the men coming up behind her. Lucina grabbed at the ground, in an attempt to stand, but she was hit again. They drug her limp body towards the fort, as she heard them mutter about how much gold she had on her. She tried to tell them they couldn't have it; it was for her sister. Not them. But no words came out. _

_As the doors were shut behind them and her body dropped unceremoniously on the ground, the light began to fade from her eyes. When she felt the hands of one of the men groping her body, she tried to push them away. Her efforts were met with a kick in the head. _

_The last thing she felt before fading away was an excruciating pain. _

Lucina's eyes fluttered open. She attempted to move her hands, feet- anything! She tried to shout out; was she still in the manor? No, the cistern. _But why can't I move? _Suddenly Karliah's face appeared above hers.

"You need to stay calm, go back to sleep." She murmered as she gently ran a cool cloth across her forehead. She tried to get Karliah's attention, who then reached over for a bottle and placed it gently against her lips. Sleep took her again.

_She could hear a voice near her. Someone was supporting her body, and she was moving. Her muscles ached with every move. She opened her eyes to see she was covered by a robe, and the individual holding her was a guard. She reached up to grab her head, trying to stop the pounding. But to no avail. She closed her eyes again when she felt the dried blood scraping her thighs. The man who was holding her looked down at her, pleased that she was at least regaining conciousness. _

"_Are you alright?" He whispered softly, trying to get something out of her, but she appeared to be out cold again. If he knew where she was from, then he could notify her family. He had nothing to go on, finding her dumped just off the road; her body battered and bloody. He didn't have anything on him to cover her, and taking her to the Imperial City in this state would likely just cause her more distress, if she were to wake. He sat back, wondering what to do when he felt a hand on his shoulder. A small, elderly man was standing behind him, a small grin on his face. Feeling uncomfortable, the guard stood up and acknowledged the man._

"_Citizen, would you happen to have a spare set of clothes or something I can cover her with?" The man nodded as the grin stayed plastered over his face. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a dark green robe. _

"_She is in need of healing," he said. "I can help, but not much. It will be enough to get her back to the city." Before he could reply, he was already standing over her, using a healing spell. The girl stirred slightly. The man stood again and chuckled. "There is no need to thank me. But yes, you may have my name. It is Von-" He quickly turned on his heel and walked away. The guard stood stunned, before covering her in the robe. _

_It was fortunate that they weren't far from the city. He walked his horse along the bridge, seeing a flurry of black and blue hurtling towards them. He looked down at the girl, to see that her glassy eyes were staring at the figure moving towards them. When they were close enough, the guard called out to her._

"_Ma'am? Is this woman a—-?" Her vision cut out again as she felt them come to a stop. 'Ah,' she thought to herself. 'Ysabel's come to see me.'_

"How long has she been out for?" Brynjolf asked, standing over the small girl. Karliah sighed. Ever since he bought her back, he'd been missing in action. But from the slurr of his speech, she knew he'd been out drinking. For quite a while, it seems.

"About a day now, where have you been?" He shrugged in response.

"Out, and I found us a new member." He grinned, proud of himself. "She's waiting in the Flagon now, she's actually getting along with everyone, unlike _someone._" He looked down at Lucina's frail bodyand a flash of guilt lit up his eyes.

"Is now really the time for that?" Karliah snapped. Now that they knew Mercer's plans, she had to set her own in place. She had intended for them to go before Nocturnal and become Nightingales. But with Lucina in this state...

"Well were gonna need new members at some point," he grumbled. "And she actually seemed keen to join. Y'know Lucina was practically forced by Mercer to join. Though I didn't think she'd be weak enough to just fall for it." Karliah shot a glare at him, not liking the way he was talking about her, while she was lying right there. "Not to mention she-"

"You should stop, before she wakes up and hears _all _the nice things you've been saying." He opened his mouth and promptly closed it again, before stalking off towards the Flagon. Karliah sighed once he left, and glanced over at the girl. She stammered slightly when she saw that her eyes were open, an undecipherable expression set deep in her eyes. "He's drunk," she tried to explain. Lucina sat up abruptly and held her head. She said nothing as she shakily stood and headed for the exit, promptly forgetting that it was still locked. She swore, before heading out towards the Flagon. Karliah stood, wanting to stop her, but she brushed her off with a smile and apology- saying she'll be back later.

"Lass, you're awake," she heard Brynjolf call out to her as she walked past. He stumbled after her when she ignored him, a strange girl in tow. The girl peered at her from behind his shoulder, an indeniable smirk painted on her features. Lucina ignored him and pulled away when he tried to grab her. The force of the pull did nothing but send her falling, her body still shaky. He pulled her up, and stood back slightly as he watched her face. The strange girl walked up behind him, linking her arm through his and pushing her body up against him. He frowned at her odd gesture, but did nothing to alleviate it.

"What do you want?" Lucina said quietly. "And who is this?" The girl scowled at her as she clung tighter onto Brynjolf's arm.

"You already know me, I made you run crying from Riverwood. Remember?" She smirked at this.

"I've never run crying from Riverwood in my life." She said coldly as she moved away from the table she was leaning against. "So, _if _what you say is true, then you must be that bitch who hurt my sister." She leaned towards her, and bent to whisper in her ear. "_If you come near me or my sister again, I will __**not **__hesitate to rip your guts out and feed it to you while I watch you choke." _She stepped away, satisfied that she had put her message across after seeing her facade falter. She had heard about this woman; she was nothing more than a bully. And she hadn't the time to tolerate her, after what she had just remembered. Ania moved behind Brynjolf for cover, unaware of what to make of this situation. Did she actually have a twin? Or was she just crazy?

"She's mad," she muttered into Brynjolf's arm, growing irritated at how he wouldn't acknowledge her. Instead, he watched the crazy girl walk away, his eyes glazed over as though he were lost in thought.

[x x x]

As Lucina walked away from the Flagon her stomach churned. Leaning against the damp wall, she sighed. _Today is not my day. _She considered just staying there and leaving her body to rot. She doubted this Ania woman would be much more troublem and now Ysabel had Hadvar. _She doesn't need you anymore. _The cruel voice echoed throughout her mind, making her head feel as though it was splitting open. As she clutched her forehead more voices circulated around her. She laughed at how ludicrous they sounded; yet there was a feeling that something was still off, and it lingered along with the thought that this was all too familiar. She half wanted to believe her thoughts- fade away somewhere where no-one would notice her. On the other, she wanted to run outside, screaming and laughing like a lunatic. _Those don't go well together, _she thought, her back getting damp from the wall. _I can't believe I thought Brynjolf... And right after I think I've started to... _

"Dammit." Swearing out loud stopped that thought in its tracks. Now didn't seem like a good time to be thinking about _him,_ particularly after what she had just remembered. When she woke, she expected to feel dazed from it. Or scared. Or anything. When she had been with Brynjolf, it had been far too convieniently... easy. But she never-

Her stomach churned again and caused her to double over. Dizziness washed over her and the chanting never ceased. _There it is, _she thought, her throat constricting. _I don't think I can deal with this now. Though it was meant to be fine, when they were all dead, _a new voice echoed throughout her mind. Her free hand found a coin, and something else. Something undeniably sharp; something that could _end it all right now._

_You won't have to remember. It will be easy, I promise you. Just take it, I'll show you what to do. _

The chanting ceased when footsteps approached her. Karliah knelt next to her, pulling her into an embrace. She whispered consoling words in her ear as the girl rocked backwards and forwards, muttering incessantly to herself, her hand still firmly placed around the hilt of the dagger. Eventually she calmed down, and looked at Karliah through teary eyes.

"Need to be... Alone..." She gasped as she clutched onto Karliah's arms. "...P-please..." Karliah frowned, wondering what she should do. On one hand, it would be safer to take her back down to rest. On the other, she wasn't sure that seeing Brynjolf with that new girl again would be best for her either. When she had walked past them, they were off in a corner giggling with one another. She sighed as she pulled her up, supporting her frail body.

"Fine, but I'm taking you to the Bee and Barb first."

She left Lucina sitting in a darkened corner of the inn, a platter of food before her. She had gone to the effort of asking the owner not to give her alcohol, fearing that she'd take more than she could handle. As she left she watched the girl hunched over in her chair, muttering to herself. _Should I go, _she frowned as she stood in the doorway. Before she could decide, her feet were leading her away

[x x x]

As Karliah left one door, Ysabel and Hadvar entered the other. They had been travelling for the day, passing through Ivarstead the night before to drop off the horn to the Greybeards. They had taught her a few more things, a 'shout' in particular. But it hadn't done anything to alleviate the tension that clutched her heart. She didn't want to be the Dragonborn, she didn't know _how _to be the Dragonborn. She wasn't cut out for this. But she smiled nonetheless, and hoped she gave the impression that she at least was slightly confident.

She hadn't even been back to see Delphine yet.

A slight anger filled her mind when she thought about that woman. When they had met at Karthwarsten, she raised an eyebrow at Jenassa, and asked why she had bought her. When she explained, she scoffed and turned to find the burial site. Her attitude didn't change even when she confirmed her dragonborn status.

As she turned to find a place to sit her face fell when she saw her. Following her gaze, Hadvar's eyes also fell on the sight before them. Ysabel lurched forward, kneeling next to her sister, a haunted expression flashing across her face. _No no no no no! Why now? I thought you were alright..._

"Lucina? Lucina! Snap out of it!" She cried, as she gently shook her. Hadvar placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down. Suddenly Lucina snapped up, he eyes wide. She looked between her sister and Hadvar rapidly, confusion evident on her face.

"What are you two doing here?"

Ysabel sighed and clutched her sister's hands tightly. "Are you alright now?" She nodded in response, still confused. Ysabel sighed again, a small smile appearing on her face. "We have important news for you," she grinned at Hadvar. Taking his cue, he sat in the chair opposite the bewildered girl.

"This is very sudden, but I proposed to your sister. She said yes, but we'd like your... Permission I guess." He smiled shyly at her as he felt Ysabel's hand grip his own beneath the table. A smile broke out over her face.

"That's wonderful! When is the ceremony?" She beamed as she turned to her sister. "Have you got a dress? Where are you staying? What are your plans?"

Ysabel laughed, delighted to see her sister lively again. "Nothing's planned as of yet, he only proposed last night!"

[x x x]

The rest of the night was spent in that manner, letting Lucina forget her troubles momentarily. When her sister and Hadvar left to go to the Temple of Mara, she took a walk around the outskirts of town to clear her head again. It had suddenly gotten stuffy inside the inn. She felt calm; the warm air and the golden sheen on the leaves of the trees. A rough hand grazed against the back of her neck puling her to a stop.

"Go away Brynjolf."

"How could you tell it was me?"

"You have a distinctive smell about you." She turned to face him, an eyebrow raised. "What do you want?" _I don't need more trouble, _she silently begged as he ran a hand through his hair. _Please leave me alone. _He looked annoyed, his eyes not quite meeting hers. Finally, he spoke after a long sigh.

"I came to check on you."

"Lies."

"What? Lass-"

"_Don't lie to me. _If you have nothing else to say, leave me alone." She turned on her heel to walk away from him and she heard him grunt in frustration.

"Why are you so damn difficult?" He snapped, following her closely. He walked in front of her to get a better look at her face, but she shook her head, making her ebony hair fall over her face. "I'm not lying to you, I swear." He gripped the top of her shoulders, shaking her slightly. When she didn't reply he pushed her against the wall, gripping her shoulders even tighter.

"Get. Off. Me." She scowled, annunciating every word. "You're being difficult as well!" He finally let go of her, his head bowed so she couldn't read his face.

"Will you at least come back?"

"Yes, just not with you." He sighed again, letting her take the lead. As they faced the city gates, she turned back towards him to say something- but her eyes went past him to somewhere behind. He turned to look at where she was looking, but saw nothing. He turned to ask her what was wrong and she suddenly bolted. He watched in a daze, still sluggish from drinking. He jogged after her doing his best to follow her winding trail between the trees. Suddenly she dropped down, he quickly followed suit.

"What's going on?" He whispered, seeing a group of bandits laughing. When she didn't say anything, he returned to watching. His eyes widened when he saw a young lady in the middle of the group of seven, lashing out at them with her fists and opening then closing her mouth quickly.

"Do you have a weapon?" Lucina asked as her eyes glinted madly. He shook his head, unsure of what she wanted to do. He still couldn't see the woman clearly, and didn't see why she'd suddenly run off like that- could she see for miles or does she have exceptional hearing? Lucina poked his arm as he thought. "Run back to town, get weapons or something or something! Whatever you do make it quick." He nodded, stumbling as he got up and ran back to Riften. Lucina turned her gaze back to her sister, grateful that he had shown up when he did. _I'll have to thank him for that later. _

[x x x]

If she'd known the areas in the immediate vicinity to Riften were lurking with bandits, she wouldn't have gone for a walk on her own, and without a weapon no less. The trip to the Temple of Mara had been relatively quick and simple, with their ceremony held at the end of the week. Since Hadvar had wanted to browse weapons for a moment, she offered to go for a walk to see if she could find her sister. Ysabel desperately wished to speak with her about her odd behaviour. Now, they circled around her, causing her to trip and fall from trying to keep her eyes on them. She feebly tried to shout; but a meek 'Fus' was all she could manage. She whimpered slightly when they laughed and mocked her.

"Eh? Do we 'ave the dragonborn here?"

"Ha," another gruff looking man spat at the ground. "If she is, she ain't much of one. Let's take her back to camp though. She's certainly a pretty one." She pulled her muddied dress closer around her body as they spoke, feeling exposed under their gazes. Her eyes darted around hopefully: praying that somehow, someone would come along and save her. She bit her lip at the thought as tears welled in her eyes. _She _was supposed to be the strong one, save the world and all that. Gods knew she was trying, but it was far more difficult than everyone was making it out to be. If she made a mistake, it wasn't as though she could just go back to that point and try again.

A flash of familiar black hair caught her eye, and she briefly saw Lucina wave at her from her hiding spot amongst some bushes. She seemed to be moving around them, maybe looking for a weak spot? Ysabel felt a tug on her arms as they were tied roughly behind her back. The group set off; one man at the front, while the rest were spread out unevenly. Ysabel was held in the middle, between two of the men. One of which kept pushing her forwards roughly, and laughed everytime she stumbled. She glanced behind her and saw one of the bandits casually lying on the ground. The man behind her grunted slightly and pushed her again, breaking her line of vision. _Did Lucina do that? _

[x x x]

After briefly dispatching the man who lagged behind the group, Lucina darted behind some rocks before anyone could notice. As she watched, she saw Ysabel turn and see the man, the whites of her eyes showing as she stared in shock. A small growl rose from Lucina's chest when she saw her get pushed _again. _She pinched herself, not wanting to let her emotions get the better of her. The most important thing now was to get Ysabel out safely: her strength was her stealth, not rampaging into a group of armed bandits.

She almost jumped out of her skin when Brynjolf appeared next to her, carrying a bow and his own swords. "I found this guy," he mumbled, gesturing to Hadvar who was crouched behind him. She sighed, they were certainly be better than nothing. Brynjolf handed her the bow and she took it gratefully. After a moment's pause she jumped out from behind their rock and slid behind a cluster of trees, closer to the group of bandits. Hadvar glanced at Brynjolf warily, concerned at their lack of a plan. The Nord shrugged in response, quietly following Lucina's footsteps as she zigzagged behind the bandits, waiting for an opportunity. Hadvar followed suit, at a distance, but prepared to run in if need be.

A carefully placed shot took out another bandit, who fell with a grunt. The fellow beside him looked down, stunned, and kicked his body a few times. He reached down and yanked the arrow out of his head, lifting it into the air. Before he could speak, he was felled by another well placed arrow. The girl turned back to the two men behind her and gestured something that roughly translated into 'three down, four to go'.

The last four were a little more difficult. After some time, they began to notice that some of their number had been felled without making a sound, and they clutched Ysabel closer to the middle of their group. Lucina scowled. They moved around, not letting her get a clear shot; she couldn't risk missing and hitting her sister. She sat, hidden between the trees and contemplating what to do next, when Hadvar suddenly appeared next to her.

"I have a vague plan," he whispered. Brynjolf came up behind them, keeping an eye on the moving group. Lucina looked at him expectantly, and he smiled weakly at her. He jumped up and ran in the vague direction of the bandits. Brynjolf moved next to her, and handed him Hadvar's sword. She stared at it confused, before hooking it to her side.

"SOMEONE STOLE MY SWEETROLE!" Hadvar shouted, gaining the attention of the bandits. They stared at him in confusion, briefly letting go of Ysabel. It was enough of a window for her to escape, running towards the trees. At this point Hadvar's realisation caught up with him; he had just alerted _four _armed bandits while he stood there, with no armor or a weapon. Taking advantage of their confusion, he took off after Ysabel as Byrnjolf and Lucina took to them.

The bandits were taken down in a matter of moments. Lucina took off in the direction Hadvar left in, Brynjolf on her heels. He ran into her when she stopped suddenly, and turned and pushed against his chest. He looked over the top of her head, seeing that the two of them were having some sort of moment. He let her push him back, until they were out of sight.

[x x x]

Ysabel gasped when arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her to a halt. She stuggled against her captor, kicking at his knees a few times. When he let out a grunt, she stopped, recognising the voice.

"Ah!" She gasped, "Sorry Hadvar!" She wriggled down slightly, earning a stifled groan from him as she wrapped her arms around his waist. They stood like as they were, briefly neglecting to heed their surroundings as they enjoyed each other's company. Hadvar pulled back first, looking over her for signs of mistreatment.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded quickly as she enjoyed the roughness of his hand gliding over her cheeks. "Good," she heard him say, before pulling her into a warm embrace once more. She would hang on to this feeling, just a little while longer.

**A/N: **Ugh. Sorry if this was hard to read, I've been in a slight state of melancholy and it halted my ability to remember what my plan was. Anyway, thanks for reading. :)


	10. White Wedding Blues

Oops. I think this took ages. Sorry. Ah, and warning, M rated stuffs ahead.

Is it really necessary to say I don't own ES again?

X

[White Wedding Blues]

"_You cannot find peace by avoiding life."_

_\- Virginia Woolf -_

The week had gone by exceptionally fast. Ysabel felt content, in one of the first times since coming to Skyrim. After chasing her sister here on a hunch, it had lead to some of the most extraordinary outcomes. Dragons, and now a wedding. She glanced over at her sister, who sat on the railing with her legs dangling down. A quick glance down into the water gave away the peaceful expression on her face. She was pleased; Lucina had been rather tense. Even in Cyrodiil.

"I can't thank you enough, for this place." She murmured as a lonesome breeze tried to take her breath away. In a flurry of sleepless events, Lucina had managed to get her hands on the deed to Honeyside- a quaint little house in Riften. Somewhere for her and Hadvar to stay after the wedding, and anytime they were in Riften. She still didn't know how she had done it, but here they were. "I can't wait to tell Hadvar." A small smile made its way onto her lips, and she felt Lucina's hand grip her own. Hadvar had to travel somewhere unspecified, as part of his work, but promised that he would be back for the wedding. Now, just the afternoon before the day, he had sent a letter ahead stating that he would be back in the evening- morning at the latest.

"I'm so happy for you," she smiled. After the events in the forest, it had been subconciously decided that they would stick together. They all doubted that such an event would happen again, yet it was the natural reaction to want to defend each other that brought it out. "I still can't believe you're getting married!" A bright laugh left her lips as she let her head tilt back. The sun caught her eyes and caused her to blink madly, shaking her head like a wet dog. Ysabel giggled at her, and lent a hand to help her off the railing before she fell. Moving inside, they sat at the empty dining table.

"Who was that fellow, by the way?"

"Huh?" Lucina snapped up and stared at her. "What guy?"

"You know, the one who was there yesterday. Red hair, rather tall Nord fellow? Surely you're memory isn't _that _bad." She poked her tongue out, earning a small glare from her companion.

"Brynjolf," she grumbled. "A rather attractive bully."

"He's bullying you?"

"No," she pouted for a moment. "I just like calling him that now."

Ysabel grinned. "Do you... Like him?"

A frown fell over her sister's face momentarily, indicating that she actually was thinking deeply about it. After a silent moment, she stretched her hand out before her and studied her fingernails.

"I don't know, if I'm completely honest. Sometimes I honestly enjoy his presence, but other times... I just hate him. Maybe hate is too strong of a word... Just strongly dislike." She was still staring at her fingernails, her teeth pulling on her bottom lip. Ysabel leant over and grabbed her hand softly.

"You don't have to figure everything out at once. Just let things... Happen?" She giggled when Lucina pulled a face.

"Oh, wise-woman of this house. Bestow on me your wonderful insight!"

That night Lucina slept peacefully, for once. Although they had spent time in the new house, they had decided it was only fitting that they stay in the Bee and Barb on this night. Ysabel had sat next to her for a while, checking on her periodically after she fell asleep. Hadvar still hadn't arrived, and despite her fatigue, she forced herself to stay awake for now. She sat back in her chair, occasionally glancing at the pile of blankets that was her sister. She smiled softly, it seemed neither of them had gotten any more acclimatized to the climate just yet.

She felt her eyelids droop as a thought came to the surface. Of course she was glad Lucina was sleeping peacefully... But when had it started? Since that incident, she hadn't seen her sleep peacefully _once. _Even when she was beginning to act more normal again, more like herself, she still had nightmares. Though she never confided in her as to what was bothering her. Ysabel felt a slight pang of anger course through her mind. Weren't they supposed to tell each other things? She tightened her grip on the blanket around her. _Especially if they make you act strange, _she thought.

The pile of blankets shifted again and she flinched, worrying for a moment that she had somehow conveyed her thoughts to her sleeping sister. She almost laughed at the idea.

[x x x]

She awoke the next morning to two sensations: one familiar, the other... Slightly disconcerting.

The sun was streaming in through a spilt in the worn curtains, nudging her awake. Next to her ear was a soft panting, and hot breath spilling over her face. She opened one eye to see a set of rather sharp looking teeth next to her face. Ysabel shrieked, and flopped out of the chair and into a ball on the floor. The set of teeth made a sound, much like a whine. Then she heard Lucina giggle from the doorway. Feeling brave enough to open her eyes, she glanced over to her sister, then to... A dog?

"Apparently, his name is Meeko." Lucina said, kneeling down and letting the dog come to her. Well it was more that he bounded _at _her, and she was knocked over in a fit of giggles.

"Where did he come from?" She asked, bewildered. She was sure they didn't have a dog yesterday.

"Technically, its a present from Hadvar. He arrived early this morning, and was so exhausted he went to get some rest," she smiled softly. "Did you have a good sleep?"

Ysabel stared at her sister's face for a while. She was doting on Meeko, scratching gently behind his ear as he made strange whining sounds. At least they sounded appreciative. She tried to sense something, read something, _anything _from her. But she got nothing. She scratched her arm subconciously. Maybe she was just reading into things too much.

"I did," she gestured to Meeko. "What's the story behind this guy?"

Lucina shrugged. "Hadvar didn't specify, really. Just that he found him on the road, he led him to a shack where he think his owner died. He got the name from a journal there, and when Meeko didn't want him to go, he decided to bring him home to you. As a present."

"Present...?" _Oh, oops. _Lucina watched as panic set in her sister's eyes. "What's the time?!"

"Don't panic, its still early." Ysabel sat back in the chair with a thump. Meeko walked over to her, his tail wagging in a lively fashion. As he rested his head on her knee, she stroked his fur gently. She had always wanted a dog. "I still haven't chosen what to wear..." Lucina waved her hand, a small smile still plastered on her face.

"That's all sorted too."

Ysabel raised an eyebrow. Just _how much _time did her sister spend running around organising things for her? She knew she could sneak, of course. Fear gripped her heart slightly, and her mind tried to pry it away. Now wasn't the time to get paranoid about Lucina. She was still her sister, right? Lucina was staring at her now, a strange expression on her face. Ysabel quickly settled on an answer, before she got too suspicious.

"So that's why you were so tired last night." Lucina raised an eyebrow at this, but didn't question her choice of words.

"Yeah, that must be it." They waited in the awkward silence, which was ultimately unfamiliar territory to them. "Want to see it?" Lucina said finally, moving out of the doorway. Ysabel nodded, grateful for the distraction. They left the Bee and Barb together, Meeko walking next to Lucina as Ysabel trailed behind. She didn't like these new thoughts, feelings.

The least she could do for her sister now, though, was put them aside. Lucina had always been paranoid. A few occassions in Cyrodiil had led to a few... Attempted brawls in their time. Lucina had once become convinced that one of their neighbour's sons had been talking about her. She had become so enraged, that she challenged the fellow to a fist-fight. Of course, Lucina was never good at throwing a punch. And neither was this fellow. None-the-less, a kindly guard had pulled them apart. He truthfully told that he hadn't spoken about them, not even once, had not set her sister's mind at ease. Ysabel wouldn't be surprised if she was still convinced he was talking about her, to this day.

The thought almost made her chuckle: if Lucina had been the Dragonborn, she'd have a vendetta against everyone in Skyrim.

As reached the front door of Honeyside, a strange woman was waiting for them. Her sister smiled lightly at her, and she followed them gracefully inside, a case clutched in her hands. Lucina introduced the woman as Taarie, from Solitude, who would be helping her with her dress that day.

[x x x]

There was one reason, and one reason only that Lucina had been quiet that night. She knew Ysabel was watching over her, so she had drunk the potion Elgrim had given her to help her sleep at night. Apparently it would keep the nightmares at bay, for the meantime. Over the week she had been avoiding sleep as much as possible. The nightmares were almost debilitating, though she found she could never recall them once she woke up. She had caught Ysabel staring at her worridley a few times during their stay in Riften. This was for the best, surely.

Besides, soon she'll be married, and she won't need her anymore. She'll have Hadvar. And Meeko. She's the Dragonborn, so she'll be busy too. For now, the least she can do is not worry her more. Lucina felt content, though. Perhaps now she could resume the search for that blasted brother of theirs. Not that she had been searching much at all, in all honesty.

She would be free.

_But is that what you really want? _

She wouldn't have to worry about her sister's safety as much. There'll be someone else. Someone capable- no, _more _capable.

_Do you really want to be left behind?_

Her thoughts were momentarily interrupted by Meeko licking her hand. His soft brown eyes looked up at her worridley, and she stroked his head. "I'm alright," she whispered. He continued to stare at her, clearly not believing her statement. She chuckled softly. "You'll look after Ysabel too, right?" Meeko let out a proud bark, and sat up. She was sure he was grinning at her.

"I have to say, this must be one of our best works yet!" Taarie exclaimed, leading Ysabel out into view. She wore a soft smile, her eyes twinkling in the light. "Doesn't it fit her so well?" Lucina nodded, almost lost for words. Almost feeling like a proud mother, she grasped her sister's hands.

"You look..."

"Lost for words?" Ysabel said, a single tear cascading down her cheek. "I've never thought about it much, but I wish mother and father were here to... To..." Lucina rubbed her back gently, whispering soft words in her ears. Taarie stepped away, pleased with her handiwork. She nodded to Lucina and left promptly, without the notice of Ysabel. She felt Ysabel pull away slightly. "I'm so glad you're here." She looked around, slightly stunned. "Where did Taarie go?"

"She left, just now."

"Oh," she said, looking slightly overwhelmed. "The dress is so beautiful... Don't we need to pay her?"

"All sorted."

"Seriously?" Ysabel stared at her, eyes wide. "I owe you so much! This house, the dress... I don't-"

"It's a gift to you two. Don't worry about it." Ysabel still looked stunned.

"Where are you going to stay tonight?" She asked softly.

"Probably at the Bee and Barb again. Don't worry about me! Relax, alright? It's about you and Hadvar today." Meeko barked loudly. "And Meeko of course."

[x x x]

Lucina left shortly after that, to let Ysabel get herself ready for the afternoon. As she walked around the edges of the wharf, she felt a familiar presence behind her.

"Karliah?"

The woman was dressed in regular clothes, which looked... Strangely odd. Lucina supressed a giggle.

"How are you feeling?" She asked softly, leaning on the railing next to her. She shrugged in response, and continued to gaze down into the water.

"My sister is getting married today."

"So that's why you've been so busy," Karliah said, a small grin finding its way onto her face. It fell as quickly as it had arrived. "I need to ask you something." At those words, Lucina felt her stomach drop. She was exhausted still, and certainly didn't feel like running more errands for people. The thought turned over quickly in her head. Other than her sister, Karliah was someone closest to a friend to her. The least she could do was listen to what she had to say.

Lucina sighed. "What is it?"

Karliah shifted next to her. "I don't know if you remember, but I spoke about us and Brynjolf becoming Nightingales- we must track down Mercer, and kill him." She shifted again, and Lucina knew she could sense her apprehension. She seemed to have a knack for these sorts of things.

"What if I don't want to?"

"I'm asking you as a friend, and as a fellow member of the Thieve's Guild. _Please, _Lucina. Consider it at least." She left quickly after that, giving her no time to respond. Now there was no choice but to think about it. She fiddled with a stray piece of hair that had flown into her face. What to do now? She could just go along with it, for the sake of being helpful. Yet at the same time, it was almost as though she just couldn't be bothered. She almost scowled at the thought. She came to Skyrim to find her brother, not to get caught up in the affairs of the guilds around Skyrim. Nor did she have any sort of affinity with the guild. She'd been there, sure. She had witnessed Mercer's betrayal. But she didn't really... Care. She sighed at the thought. Maybe she should, it sounded far too harsh to say that she didn't care at all. She did care about Karliah, and to some extent, Brynjolf. But she didn't really know the others. She certainly didn't feel like starting now.

She pushed herself off the ledge. Time really flies when you're thinking too much. She should have gotten back to Ysabel sooner. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the lone figure watching her from the other side of the wharf, a rather stiff grin still plastered on his face.

[x x x]

"I'm nervous," she said to Meeko, who cocked his head in response. It had actually been hours, and there was still no sign of Lucina. She half considered searching for her, when she came in quietly through the door. "Ah," Ysabel turned back to Meeko. "Well aren't you just the clever one."

She had been pleased for his company. And safer. Riften was still very much unkown territory to her.

"Sorry," her sister said meekly. "I went to check that Hadvar was ready, so, are you?" A smile came upon her face again, making her grin. She nodded happily, and Meeko barked next to her. Lucina laughed.

"Have you been looking after my sister?" She asked him, his tail thumped against the wooden floor. "You're very good. I'll get you a treat later," she winked at him, and he barked happily again. "Hadvar's gonna be going there in about twenty minutes. So, do you want to get dressed here, or at the temple?"

"Temple," she said finally. "It'll cause too much attention otherwise." Her sister smiled, taking her hand gently as she picked up the case with her dress in it. She pulled her gently out the door, smiling all the way.

The small temple already had a few people in it, but some of the more notable guests were seated already. Lucina smiled at Ysabel. "I hope its alright, but I invited the children from the orphanage to come join us." Ysabel beamed, and nodded happily. She had heard much about the orphanage here, and about the old lady who used to run it. Now they seemed happy, healthy. Jenassa was also waiting in one of the seats, and smiled at her as she stepped past.

"I'll see you after," she called as the two girls disappeared into one of the hallways.

She let Lucina lead her to one of the rooms, and watched as she sat Meeko in front of the door. She smiled when she instructed him to guard the door, and laughed when he barked. When they entered, she disappeared into a side room, to let Ysabel change. When she was done, she called back to Lucina, who smiled at her when she entered.

The silk gown held her figure perfectly, with elegant embroidery. It swept to the floor gracefully, gently. Ysabel smiled at her sister, feeling tears threatening to spill over again. Lucina hugged her gently, before guiding her to a small set which consisted of a chair and a dresser with a mirror. She felt her tug softly, and her hair spilled out from its usual braid. A comb was making the long journey through her locks, and she saw her sister smile in the mirror.

"I remember when mother used to brush our hair like this, next to the fire. And father would read us those stories." Ysabel smiled again. _Where was Adamus?_

Lucina spoke as though she heard her question. "Adamus used to sulk, cause mother didn't spend as long on his hair, cause he basically had none compared to us." She laughed softly. "He was a strange child." Ysabel sighed softly as Lucina braided to long strands of hair from the sides, and tied them together at the back. She pulled over a small basket, which had an assortment of wildflowers, and gently wove them into her hair. After, she took the hair clasp from Ysabel and clipped it in. It had been given to her by their mother. When she was done, she leaned over her shoulder and grinned.

"There's just one thing missing." She said, and pulled away. From what she could see in the mirror, she was removing something from her neck.

"Wait..." She said, turning to face her. "That's..."

"Mother's necklace." Lucina said softly, gazing down at the simple silver and emerald necklace. It had been a gift from father to mother, when they were engaged. Their mother had given it to Lucina, for safe keeping, before they left. Likewise, Ysabel had gotten her favourite hair clasp.

"But... It's yours..." Lucina shook her head.

"Ours. And I want you to have it. It'll make me happy to know you've got something of mother and father's close to your heart." Ysabel almost cried again, but was startled when Meeko barked at the door. One of the temple's keepers called shyly through the door. Lucina called back in response, and turned back to her sister.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

They walked hand in hand, around the edge of the room to the ailse, where Hadvar was waiting at the end. Ysabel saw Lucina grin when his jaw dropped. The members of the audience smiled, some cheered for her as they made their way down, Meeko faithfully in tow. He walked proudly behind him, and let out a triumphant bark when they reached the end. Lucina squeezed Ysabel's hand gently, smiling at the two of them before taking Meeko and sitting down next to Jenassa. She briefly caught Sigrid's eye, as she sat behind them with Alvor and Dorthe.

She looked up shyly at Hadvar, her heart racing. He took her hands gently, facing her, a small grin on his face. She barely heard the words Maramal spoke, finding herself lost in his eyes.

"Do you agree to be bound together, in love, now and forever?" 

"I do, now and forever." Hadvar was smiling down at her, a soft twinkle in his eyes. Ysabel found herself grinning stupidly, overwhelmed by the moment. Meeko barked again, knocking her out of her reverie.

"I do, now and forever," she said, causing Hadvar to pull her slightly closer.

Maramal smiled. "Under the authority of Mara, the Divine of Love, I declare this couple to be wed. I present the two of you with these matched rings, blessed by Mara's devine grace. May they protect each of you in your new life together." Taking the rings, they placed them on each other's fingers, and received a joyous applause from the crowd. From her place in the audience, she heard her sister shout.

"You may kiss the bride, Hadvar!" She said with a cheeky wink at Ysabel. She opened her mouth to retort, but before she could say anything, was swept up by Hadvar. He pulled her up to his height, whispered in her ear, and kissed her softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, returning his kiss. "I can't believe we're married," she whispered in his ear, and he barely heard her over the applause. It faded away slowly, and they looked up to see Lucina guiding people to the marketplace, where they had set up a feast.

She felt overwhelmed by the kindness of the people; it seemed everyone in town had come to congratulate them and take part in the festivities. The beggars, and those who hadn't attended, were invited to join. Hadvar's arm was wrapped around her waist protectively, as he whispered things in her ear that made her blush. Later, as the evening began to cool, Lucina and Meeko approached them with a small smile.

"Congratulations again," she said, beaming at the two of them. "I think it's about time I properly present this to you."

Hadvar looked between the twins, an eyebrow raised as Lucina held out a small key. "A key?" He questioned, becoming more confused.

"To Honeyside, go on then!" Lucina said cheekily. "I'll look after Meeko tonight." Hadvar smiled brightly at her.

"Do you mean..."

"It's ours," Ysabel said, pulling her sister into an embrace. When they pulled away, Hadvar shook Lucina's hand shyly, to which she giggled.

"You're welcome, brother-in-law."

He grinned at her again, still at a loss for words. He smiled his thanks as he scooped Ysabel up, delighting in her shrieks and giggles. Meeko barked after them, and looked at Lucina curiously. "Its just us tonight, Meeko." She said softly scratching him behind his ear. "But for now, lets see to getting you that treat."

[x x x]

Hadvar fumbled with the lock, pleased that he had decided not to drink this night. Ysable giggled and clung to him, her body light against him. She gently leaned over, her chest pressing against him. He stifled a groan as she continued to lean over, oblivious to the effects she had on him. Her soft hands ran over his, and helped him put the key into the lock. The door swung open, revealing the modestly furnished house, which was lit only by the fireplace. Ysabel hopped down, and quickly set to lighting a few more candles around the room. Hadvar watched her move as she did so, enchanted. When she was done, she spun around and faced him.

He moved quickly towards her, cupping her face gently and pulling her closer to him. He trailed soft kisses from her forehead to her collarbone, earning whispered moans as she leaned into him. His hand fumbled with the ribbons that held her dress together, and he found her hand helping him out. The dress pooled around her feet, as he set to removing her undergarments. As his fingers brushed over her skin, she shivered and set to working her way around his clothes.

When they were fully exposed to one another, he lifted her gently, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He felt her gasp against his ear when she felt him pressed up against her, her heat enveloping him. Laying her down on the bed, he set to kissing every inch of skin, determined to worship her body. She moaned, which seemed to surprise her, when his tongue flicked her gently. He grinned and gripped her thighs to stop her from squirming away. He ran his tongue against her again, experimentally, finding pleasure in the ways she was reacting to him. _Only to me, _he thought possessively as he slipped a single digit into her, feeling her tightness around him.

He was sure she was deliberately enticing him with her soft moans and gasps. He had _just _been controlling himself, but now was certain that she was ready for him. As he clambered up towards her, he traced a finger along her thigh, then her waist and between her breasts, to where he gently stroked her cheek. Ysabel reached up from where she had been grasping the blankets, and rested her hand over his. An admission that she was ready for him. He smiled, and whispered that he loved her, as he nudged her legs over slightly. She tensed slightly as he pressed up against her, shutting her eyes in fear of pain. He reached up to stroke her hair, and gently kissed her cheek.

"I won't hurt you," he whispered. "Be brave." She opened one eye at that, glancing at him before wiggling against him slightly. She grinned happily when he moaned, and pushed against her. She fought with herself not to tense. It was certainly a strange sensation, and she was sure that she was pulling an unflattering face. Which only made her more glad that it was with Hadvar, not anyone else. He was pressed right up against her, and she was sure they could hear each others heart beats. Slowly, he pulled back a little, causing her to tense again. She closed her eyes, took a few deep breaths, and poked her tongue out at him.

This only caused him to thrust back into her, harder.

She gasped out loud, still shocked by the intrusion, and praying that it would give way to something better. At least, that's what she had heard about the matter. His groans enticed her, as he moved out and returned to fill her again. He managed to keep this steady pace, though she wasn't sure if it was just for her, or both of them. At one particular thrust, she felt overwhelmed with pleasure. Her nails dug into his back, encouraging him. He looked down at her, pleased by the blissful expression on her face. He panted slightly, driving himself faster into her. She moaned loudly, encouraging him again; he could only respond by moving faster against her, his hands gripping her sides tightly.

When he felt he could hold on no longer, he spilled inside of her. He sat back briefly, before leaning back next to her and letting his hand wander back down between her thighs. Her eyes, which seemed glazed, brightened again at the new sensation as he teased her lightly. She mewled, pushing her head up against him, almost desperately. He kissed her head when she squirmed next to him, her eyes wide and her breath coming out in low gasps. They shifted under the blankets, panting, and embraced again.

[x x x]

"So, Meeko. Where should we go?" The grey coated dog looked up at her with mischeivous eyes, pleased with the meal he had received from some of the feast. Lucina had helped pack down, giving away the food- surprisingly, there was a lot left over. It seemed that they had gone overboard with the meal. Now they were walking away from the orphanage, where they had walked with Constance and the children. She had played with them, as a way to pass the time. Constance seemed to appreciate the help.

Many of the folk had abandoned the streets, now- a few guards littered the streets, their presences only known by the glow of the torches they carried. She walked past the alleyway wheres she'd been attacked, within her first few days of Riften. She shivered unwillingly, and Meeko stood closer to her, growling into the darkness. Lucina frowned, but was relieved that Meeko was with her at least.

"Lass, its me."

She frowned again, not sure whether to take his unspoken offer to join him in the dark. She didn't have to answer, as he stepped out into the light where she could see him.

"Out enjoying standing in shadows, I see." She said softly. Meeko nudged the hand by her side, as though he was urging her to move on. She leaned down at petted his head.

"I wanted to catch you, actually." He replied, his voice missing its usual charm. He offered his hand to her. "Will you walk with me?" He smiled slightly when she looked at Meeko. "You can bring him too, if you want."

She felt conflicted, but took his hand none-the-less. Meeko followed her obediently, though she felt that it was more to protect her than anything else. He led her outside the city gates, to a nearby clearing in the trees. As they approached, she saw the presence of candles scattered around. _First impressions, _she thought to herself, _are 'Is he going to sacrifice me or something?' _Though it was mostly amusing, a sense of fear swelled in her chest and she tensed slightly. He looked back over his shoulder, and smiled gently at her.

On closer inspection, it was a blanket, with candles around for lighting. She almost kicked herself at that point. It was Brynjolf, though now that she looked at it, perhaps it was that he wanted something from her. As if he'd ever randomly take her out for a romantic evening in the woods. In the middle of the night. She was beginning to tense again, when he told her to sit. She glanced between the blanket and the city, wondering if she should make a run for it. No- previous experience told her that he'd just catch her. Containing another sigh, she sat down. He sat opposite her, a rather shy expression on his face. Lucina began to get suspicious.

"What do you want?" She asked quickly, watching as Brynjolf pulled open a basket and tossed a bone to Meeko. Why was he carrying bones around?

"I just wanted to see you," he said softly, the shadows denying her his expression. He reached out and grabbed her hand and stroked it gently. "Is that too much to ask?"

"Just a little bit." She pulled her hand away, watching as he frowned at her rejection. Instead of saying anything, he reached for another basket and pulled out wine and two glasses.

"Congratulations for your sister," he said, passing her a drink. When she stared at it suspiciously, he chuckled, telling her he wouldn't dare to poison himself as well. She took tentative sips, and he followed suit.

"Will you tell me what you want now?" She said after a moment's silence. She was gazing off into the distance, feeling rather uncomfortable. He had finished his drink, and had placed the glass back in the basket. Brynjolf reached out for hers, finished the last of it, and did the same to hers. She raised an eyebrow at this. Why offer her a drink, just to drink it himself and put it away? She glanced over at Meeko, who was still contentedly chewing the bone. When she turned back, he had moved closer to her, the alcohol on his breath overwhelming. _So, he'd been drinking before._

Lucina flinched when his hand caressed her cheek. He gripped her chin at this, forcing her to look at him. In her attempts to wriggle away, he moved closer again and wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her onto his lap. They sat like that for a while, as he gently stroked her hair and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. _Gods help me, I'm falling for it._ When he kissed her, she felt her mind slip away as she responded to him. Yet there was nothing behind it: no passion. It was just as it was. He smirked against her mouth, and bit down on her bottom lip, causing her to gasp and pull away from him. She shufffled backwards until she was on the blanket again, and he followed her closely.

She felt ashamed.

Her stomach flipped when he lifted her dress up and over her head and he pulled his shirt off. He pressed her down against the blanket, attacking her neck with a ferocity that was sure to leave bruises. She gasped slightly at his touch, and almost felt violated. He refused to meet her eyes now, even when she called to him, instead covering her mouth with his, quieting all thoughts for the meantime. She let him take her roughly on the blanket, his name falling from her lips as he continued to fill her.

It was only then that she found out the meaning of this whole arrangement.


	11. It Tolls For Thee

Thanks for reading/following/favoring/review :) made me day!

Also made it hard to write my history essay.

Got just a wee bit excited.

Also, updates may be a bit scraggly from here on out. I wanted to get this one out before I go on holiday, which really shouldn't be described as a holiday. More like a "we're going sit around in our parent's houses for the summer." Yay ~ I'll do my best to update though .

XI

[It Tolls for Thee]

"_Every man has secret sorrows which the world knows not;_

_and often we call a man cold when he is only sad."_

_-Henry Wadsworth Longfellow-_

She was scowling at him; an expression that was on the verge of pure hatred. It was to be expected, Brynjolf had only hoped that she wouldn't catch on as quickly as she did. Now she stood before him, hair messy and her face streaked with tears. The dog had long since abandoned his bone, and was standing faithfully by Lucina's side. In retrospect, now of all nights, was probably not the best choice. But Karliah had all but pushed him out the door, desperate for an answer. Desperate to get back onto Mercer's trail.

It would have been fine, if he hadn't mentioned it of course.

She wasn't speaking now. She'd barely spoken two words since he mentioned it. Lucina turned on her heel abruptly. "My answer is no." He barely caught it over the growls of her guard dog. He watched for a moment, wondering what to do. Karliah had been rather insistent that Lucina join them. _No-one else, _she had said rather firmly, when he asked her. But he knew it would be difficult. Lucina hadn't exactly adjusted well to the guild, not to mention she'd seemed rather on edge recently. Especially since the incident with that woman. He sighed again, and ran a hand briefly through his hair.

He chased after her now, not before taking another swig of the bottle. Brynjolf almost laughed at himself. Afraid? Of a tiny Imperial woman? Certainly not. Catching up to her quickly, he grabbed her arm and spun her back around towards him. He opened his mouth to speak, but was stunned by the sudden pain on his forearm. Had she... _Bitten _him? She glared at him and pulled her arm free of his grasp.

"Come on lass," he called. "At least consider it!"

"No," came the short reply, but she stopped a small way away from him. Her shoulders were trembling slightly. Approaching her slowly, he gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Placing her own over his, she pushed him off, gently this time. "Did Karliah tell you to... Use me, like that?" Her voice was barely above a whisper again, and he strained to hear her.

"Not in so many words."

She stiffened slightly. "So, you just decided you'd... You'd..."

"Lass-"

"I should probably hate you right now." She was shaking again. "But I don't, and it makes me feel sick." She finally looked up at him again, hazel eyes brimming with tears. "I won't consider it. Not after what you've _both _done. I'm sure you can find someone more willing."

Brynjolf grimaced. "But Karliah-"

"She shouldn't have put you up to this," she said shortly. She sounded bitter, betrayed. "I don't think I'll be coming back to the guild, either. I came to Skyrim for a reason. Not to get caught up in your petty little squabbles over riches." She turned away from him slightly, and looked over her shoulder as she spoke. "To be honest, I'm a little shocked that you just decided to go along with it... Or did you conspire together?"

He saw red. Was that how she saw it? He went to grab her, shake reason into her. _Anything. _But she had long since vanished. Even the dog was nowhere to be seen. He frowned in the silence, surely he would have heard, or even seen her left. His shoulders slumped. "I guess I'd better go tell Karliah the wonderful news."

[x x x]

"You didn't have to swoop in and save me," she murmured against Meeko's head. She was cuddling the dog closely. Astrid just smiled.

"You looked like you were having a little trouble getting rid of him." She was perched on a table opposite her, watching as she clutched to the dog's grey furs. Her eyes were red and distant. She hadn't seen the whole episode of course, but heard enough. "Trouble in paradise, hm?"

Lucina sighed. "Just a little bit. He used me... I don't want to go back there."

"What? To the guild?"

She nodded sadly. "I don't really know what to do now, though."

"My offer still stands." Astrid watched the girl's face carefully. A myriad of expressions flitted across her face, before she finally settled on doubt.

"Won't I just be joining another group then? Doesn't make sense to escape one just to join another within minutes." She fiddled with her hair slightly. "But I suppose I have no where else to be... I'll just need to let my sister know I'm going away for a while." Meeko whined slightly. "And I'll need to give you back, I guess." At her sad expression the dog nuzzled her hand. "Though I suppose you could stay with me for a while... I'm sure they're busy... Doing whatever married couples do when they're... Married."

"So you'll come with me, then?" Lucina nodded. "I'll just leave a note at their door or something." Meeko barked. "Don't worry I'm not leaving you behind."

It hadn't taken them long to reach their sanctuary. Astrid led her inside quickly, before stopping her before the stairs.

"I don't know what you know of the Dark Brotherhood, but things work... Differently, here. I am in charge of this Sanctuary. My-"

"I don't really care, so that's fine with me."

Astrid stared at her for a while, briefly stunned by her outburst before nodding. "Head down that way, introduce yourself to the rest of the group."

[x x x]

"You should probably watch where you're going." Lucina jumped at the sudden voice, not realising that she had almost trampled over someone in her desperation. She had met quite a few people already. Feeling overwhelmed she had asked for directions to where the beds were. Even Meeko seemed tired, but he had found company- and food- with Nazir.

"Sorry, I-I didn't see you there," she said awkwardly. The Dunmer woman smiled and gestured to the seat next to her.

"You must be the new member of our little family. Astrid's mentioned you a few times before."

Lucina nodded, and rubbed her hands anxiously together. She felt as though the other woman was just waiting for her to say something. So, she blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "What can you tell me about yourself?"

The woman laughed. "What a curious question!" Lucina blushed slightly. "Well, my name is Gabriella for one, nice to meet you. I enjoy moonlit nights, taking long walks on the beach, knitting and unicorns. In fact, one time I took a seaside stroll, on a moonlit night, and discovered a unicorn... which I proceeded to stab in the throat with a crochet needle." She reclined slightly. "I'm a woman of refined, yet simple tastes."

Lucina swallowed, the people here _almost _seemed to get crazier the further she went in to the sanctuary. "Lucina, I've never seen a unicorn before," she started while attempting to control the wavering of her voice. "For some reason I imagine you would tame the unicorn and train it to project crochet needles at your enemies."

Gabriella almost had to strain to hear the last words, and found herself chuckling at the girl's admission. "I think you're going to fit in just fine," she said smiling. "Now I believe you were looking for the beds, hm?" Standing up she offered her a hand, which she took gratefully. "We can talk some more in the morning." She led her there before leaving promptly, but not without seeing the slender girl fall into a spare bed in the corner. _Astrid was right about one thing, _she thought as she left.

The next morning she was awoken by someone poking her cheek softly. She opened one eye while trying to kick her mind into gear. _Where did I leave that dagger? _The face of a girl appeared in front of her, her blue eyes wide with curiosity. Her brown hair was tucked back up into a hood, and she proceeded to poke Lucina in the cheek.

"I think she's dead," the girl said.

"Idiot, why would she be dead?" A male voice, from behind the other girl.

"Most people get annoyed when I poke their cheeks."

"I _am _annoyed," she finally sat up, her loose shirt crumpled around her frame. The girl cocked her head to the side, before shrugging.

"I'm hungry," she said as she wandered off, and the man behind her finally came into view.

"Sorry about that," he apologized with a smile. "My sister can be a bit of a handful. Its not often we see new people, so she gets a little bit excited when there are." He held out his hand to her, and she took it. "Dax," he said proudly. "Not my real name, don't actually know what that is."

"Lucina," she said, slightly concerned at the way he was still shaking her hand. He looked down at her, as though he were expecting something more. When she didn't say anything, he pulled her up and close to him.

"Aren't you going to ask?" He whispered in her ear teasingly. She shook her head.

"Not my place," she replied and pulled away from him, not realising that he had slid her shirt up around her waist. He stepped back and scrutinized her for a moment.

"So that's what he meant by damage," he murmured out loud. Lucina followed his gaze to her side, and quickly covered it up. He snapped up and sent an apologetic glance her way.

"I didn't mean to stare, its just an interesting scar. How'd you get it?" He watched her carefully as she pulled a robe around herself and went to leave the room.

"Not your place to ask." _Gods, she must be bitter about that. _

"Alright, I won't ask. But maybe we can at least sit and have breakfast together? As an apology, of course." He winked at her, gods knows why, and she stared at him looking rather incredulous.

"Did you just... Never mind."

[x x x]

There was a pair of arms firmly around her waist; soft, content sighs in her ear. For a brief moment she was startled, stunned by the layout of the room. When realisation dawned on her, she remembered it was partially a dream. The rest was a rather dreamy reality. She bit back a giggle, not quite wanting to wake her sleeping husband. _Husband. _She stared at the rings on the bedside table, another giddy laugh almost escaping her. She turned over gently and snuggled her head into his chest.

The dream she had was still fuzzy, but comforting nonetheless. It was a dream about their old home, and other times. She even seemed to recall something about watching slaughterfish, at one point. Her eyes gazed around the room curiously. Honeyside was a far side larger, warmer and well furnished, compared to their little shack in the Imperial City. She smiled, wondering what had become of that little place. Or the place in Bruma. Perhaps one day they could return there, if they ever managed to open the pass again.

Wiggling her way out of the bed, she wrapped a robe around herself. Soft, she thought, as it warmed her slightly. Another wedding gift. In all honesty she hadn't expected they'd be showered in gifts as they had, but it seemed word had got around faster thanks to Lucina.

Lucina.

Her stomach dropped slightly at the thought of her twin. It puzzled her slightly. Not just the sinking feeling, but the effort she went to to make the day special for her. She sighed, making a note to herself to thank her sister again. Gods knew how shy she was, though she'd never admit it. Moving towards the fire, set upon making breakfast, she saw the piece of crumpled paper that had been shoved unceremoniously under the door. She picked it up, reading over the words several times before what was said finally sunk in.

_Ysabel_

_I'm going away, with a friend, for a few days or so._

_Meeko's coming with me, so don't worry about him. _

_Have a good... Whatever married couples do these_

_days. _

_Lucina_

"What isn't she telling me?" She said aloud, feeling irritated. Hadvar wrapped his arms around her from behind and softly nuzzled her neck.

"What's wrong?"

She almost smiled just at the sound of his voice. "My sister just ran off somewhere unknown, and she's taking Meeko, and she's not telling me something." She was sure she sounded like a rambling idiot, but he just took her gently by the hand and led her back to the bed. He pushed her down with only a soft squeak of resistance from her.

"She'll be fine, just don't worry about it for now." He sat next to her, pulling her into him. Ysabel sighed softly and melted into his touch. "What do you want to do today?" He asked suddenly as he gently stroked her hair. She shrugged in response and snuggled closer into him. "Talk about it?"

She sighed again and pushed herself off the comfort of his chest and stretched out over the bed. "I didn't really think about it until yesterday," she began as she felt the bed sink beside her. "But there's something... Off. I think she's not telling me something, and maybe I shouldn't be worried about it. And maybe I'm just being petulant, but its kinda sad to think that after all this time, she's been keeping things from me. When she was leaving for Skyrim she hadn't even planned to tell me, just a letter and a sack of coin to keep me going." She rolled over and faced him, watching his eyes soften slightly. "She's never been good at... Expressing herself. I just... I don't know."

Hadvar pulled her closer to him and pressed his lips into her hair. "I will be honest, I'm not really sure what to say. But she is your sister, and she cares deeply for you. I think she'll let you know in time, maybe she's just figuring things out on her own for now." His words gave her comfort, for now. And for now, she could at least let herself enjoy the sensations with being married. "Let's go back to bed for a little while longer," he murmured, breaking her thoughts. Nodding eagerly she followed him back under the covers.

When she awoke, he was no longer in the bed. She sat up, rubbing her eyes sleepily, and was startled when she saw him come in from the balcony door. He walked over to her side and gently lifted her out of the bed. "I was about to come wake you," he said, looking rather proud of himself.

"I got some breakfast together on the balcony, its quite a nice day today."She smiled warmly at him.

"Did you get up to cook or something?"

He looked sheepish. "In a way, I guess."

On the table was quite a selection of sweet rolls and fruits, as well as a sweet-smelling drink a lot like the fruit present. Fruit juice, Hadvar had explained. Something some of the farms had been experimenting with. When they were done, Ysabel sat back with a contented sigh. Just a few days ago she was here with her sister; and the breakfast had reminded her of when they used to go out.

"Thank you for breakfast," she said with a small smile. "It reminds me of when Lucina and I used to go out on our little picnics on the Waterfront. There were even a few times when we'd manage to get some sweets like this," her smile grew when he took her hand.

"I'm glad it made you happy," he smiled as he dipped his head and gently brushed his lips over her palm. She blushed at the gesture, hiding her face slightly from him. As he let go of her hand, she looked up, suddenly worried. When he grinned at her, she frowned, now very much confused. Leaning down by her ear, he whispered.

"Its a nice day."

She opened her mouth to retort, wishing to state that she could see the weather quite clearly, when he scooped her up effortlessly. "Like I said," he said between her disgruntled pleas, "it's a nice day." He stepped up onto a chair next to the railing. In one smooth movement, he stepped up onto the railing and jumped into the water. "For a swim!" She heard him shout right before they hit the water. As they resurfaced she heard several people shouting, and she looked over them and waved joyfully, hoping they'd at least get the idea that she wasn't in trouble. Bubbles filled her vision as Hadvar cheekily pulled her under again and planted a kiss on her nose. "Maybe we should go back to bed... Just a little while longer."

[x x x]

Lucina was glad to have brought her horse with her. She was sturdy, and quick on her feet- at least compared to the vast majority of the horses around Skyrim. She pondered whether it was something to do with their breed, she was sure the horses weren't _this _slow back in Cyrodiil. "Hm, maybe I was imagining it," she murmured as she petted the horse's neck. Meeko trotted along happily beside her, occasionally straying from her to momentarily chase a butterfly. They had arrived at Ivarsted surprisingly quickly, but then again, perhaps she was imagining things again. "I seem to be doing that a lot lately." Meeko barked in response, before charging off to sniff a guard. Lucina watched as the guard laughed, and petted him softly on the head.

As she jumped down he looked up at her, and gestured to Meeko. "Your dog?"

She shook her head. "Sister's, just looking after him for a time." The guard smiled.

"He's a nice breed, have you been traveling far?"

"Around and about." The guard nodded, then pointed out the inn to her. Smiling, she led the horse away to the river to drink for a moment. Meeko trotted over after, a piece of what appeared to be a sweetroll in his mouth. Lucina giggled when she saw the guard look at his now bitten sweetroll.

It didn't take her long to find Narfi. The beggar was pacing next to the ruins of a house, his face contorted in a strange expression. When she approached him, he jumped back slightly.

"Hello," she said softly. "Are you Narfi?"

"I can't see you, Reyda! I can't find you! Why are you hiding? Hiding, hide, hide, hide! Don't make me sad!"

Lucina stepped back, slightly concerned. "Are you... Okay?" She asked tentatively. His eyes began to water, and his hands gripped his stomach as though he were in pain.

"Reyda was here, then gone," he said pitifully. "Went to gather plants and never came home... Nope nope." His body shook. "Everyone looked and no one could find her, Wilhelm said she'll be back... told Narfi not to worry... Reyda will come back."

"Is there something wrong?" Lucina bit her tongue. Perhaps she'd said that a little too harshly. Yet Narfi continued, his eyes still watering and his body still shaking.

"With father I said goodbye... With mother I said goodbye. Reyda leaves and I can't say goodbye. Makes Narfi very, very sad. Narfi needs Reyda to say goodbye." Lucina walked away slowly, pondering the situation. She'd been sent to kill the man... Not listen to his life story. But she couldn't allow herself.

Not without giving him some peace first, at least.

She went to the inn that the guard had pointed out to her. She stepped in quietly, and approached the man behind the bar, who grinned slightly.

"What can I get ya?"

"Hello, uh... Could you tell me what's wrong with Narfi?" The man raised an eyebrow, and it dawned on her that perhaps her question was a little strange. She opened her mouth to explain, but he began speaking before she could try.

"Narfi? He's harmless, been in a state since his sister Reyda disappeared over a year ago. He just keeps to himself in what's left of his folk's farmhouse across the river."

"You told him she's coming back." _Oops, _she thought as she watched his face darken slightly. _Didn't mean to sound accusatory. _

"I just said that to make the poor guy feel better," he shrugged. "I'm pretty sure she's dead. Reyda would gather ingredients from the small island in the river east of here," he explained quickly. "Then one day, she just vanished. I tried to look for her, but she never turned up." Lucina turned away that that, and after nodding her thanks to the man, retrieved Meeko from his place at the door. She walked towards the river, not noticing the guard waving to her.

Meeko barked suddenly and she jumped. The guard was standing next to her, a small smile on his face. "What's up?"

"Narfi's sister," she said quietly. "Perhaps its odd. But I'm going to try to search the river for her remains."

"Narfi?" He raised an eyebrow. "Ah, him. I've heard the story. I'll help you out, if you want." She glanced up at him, unsure of what to make of his rather friendly act. Sighing, she nodded.

"It would be a lot of ground to cover on my own."

"Water."

"Excuse me?"

"Heh, you're gonna be searching in the river. So, water." He grinned, and placed his helmet on the ground. The light caught the softness of his brown hair, his green eyes bright. "Wait here, I'll get some spare clothes so we can swim."

He jogged off back towards the town, speaking to people as he went. Lucina turned to Meeko, who was studying her quizzically. "Right, boy, we're looking for someone in the water, okay?" She paused and looked over her shoulder. The guard was jogging back already, a bundle of clothes in hand, and Narfi tagging along behind him.

"I talked to Narfi, he wanted to come with. I think." He smiled sadly at the man, who was now wearing a new set of clothes. "I gave him something new to wear as well, dunno why I didn't do that earlier." He smiled at her apologetically. "I got some things for you, too." He handed her a soft blue dress, and pointed to some ruins nearby. "They say its haunted, but I reckon you're tough and can handle getting dressed in there." She raised an eyebrow, and opened her mouth to speak, but closed it quickly again. It seemed better to get this over and done with.

They regrouped moments later, Lucina blushing wildly and Meeko watching Narfi with a curious expression on his face. The man was seated on the ground, clutching at the grass and muttering his sister's name over and over. She tugged at the dress- the guard was right, it _was _too short for her. It would do, though. At least while they were searching the river. She turned to the guard, who was talking to Meeko and Narfi- as far as one could, at least- in realising that she didn't even know his name.

Perhaps he was some sort of psychic. "Caiden," he said with a wide smile. "Nice to meet you!" He chuckled at this.

"Lucina."

"Hm," he replied, looking thoughtful. "I quite like that name." When she smiled at him, he turned away slightly with reddened cheeks. "Shall we get started?"

When she called him, Meeko dashed off into the water, apparently chasing the fish. As they took on different sections of the river, Narfi watched from the shore, his eyes staring longingly at the sky. Eventually Meeko barked, seemingly carrying something in his mouth. He went up to Caiden, and presented him with what he'd found. Lucina watched from a distance as he laughed, and took a mudcrab from the dog's mouth and put it back on the shoreline. "Not what we're looking for, I'm afraid!" She heard him say as he petted Meeko's head before diving into the water again. After a short while he resurfaced and beckoned her over. Diving down together, she grimaced when she saw the skeleton.

After they rose to the surface, she spoke to him again. "Do you think its..."

"I found a necklace," he said sadly. "And there's a pouch with alchemical ingredients, too. Let's go ask Narfi."

He barely registered them as they approached, still staring forlornly at the sky. "I miss Reyda. She was so nice to Narfi, Narfi sad he can't be with Reyda." Caiden looked over at Lucina, before kneeling in front of Narfi.

"I- We... Found Reyda's necklace, Narfi."

His eyes lit up for a second. "Reyda!" He exclaimed. "You saw Reyda? Did you tell her Narfi cries? Did you tell her Narfi never said goodbye like mother and father?"

Caiden looked awkward, and slightly confused. Lucina sat next to him, and pulled Meeko closer to her. "Sorry Narfi, she's dead."

"Oh no!" He clutched the ground again, his whites of his eyes flashing. "Narfi never got to say goodbye! Now Narfi's all alone..." He trembled as though he were about to cry. Finally he looked up at them. "At least Narfi has Reyda's necklace... reminds Narfi of his sister. Thank you for giving this to Narfi."

Caiden moved to walk away, but Lucina stayed where she was. "Narfi," she said quietly after a moment's silence. "Do you want to bury Reyda?"

"Bury... Reyda?"

She nodded, then pointed to his house. "We can make a place for her there, and plant some flowers around it. She can have a resting place, other than the river. Do you want to?"

"Resting place for Reyda," he seemed to ponder. "Narfi... Would like that." Lucina smiled and stood up, Narfi following suit.

"You can head back, and choose a place for her. I'll work on getting her... Ready."

It was late in the afternoon by the time they were finished. Caiden had offered to go get some of the others to help, but she refused. He was slightly confused by this; if she was just doing this out of the kindness of her heart, why didn't she just leave him be after the necklace? Narfi had seemed rather content. He shook his head at the thought. It seemed to make everyone more at peace with the situation than anything else. Still, he couldn't help but wonder if she had ulterior motives. But at that thought, he felt guilt. He could hardly go assuming that everyone had ulterior motives behind everything.

Or maybe they do.

Caiden almost laughed at himself as he shook the persistent thought away again. If anyone could read his thoughts, they'd likely become dizzy. Or maybe they wouldn't, he wasn't too sure. Lucina had finally finished laying the bones down on the make-shift stretcher, and was now stretched out on the shore, her face flushed under the red sky with Meeko faithfully by her side. He had gone and dug the grave earlier, with the help of another guard who just happened to be walking by. It had been quick work, though he was apologetic to Lucina who was now thoroughly soaked to the bone.

"Shall we go do this then? Narfi's waiting." He said and offered a hand to her. An expression of hesitation flitted across her face before she took it. "I also thought after we're done, we could go get changed and have dinner with Narfi at his place. I got some candles." She smiled at that, and nodded. Taking one end of the stretcher each, they made their way over to the grave.

No words were spoken during their little ceremony, and they were glad to have at least the warmth of the settling day. A few people around the settlement stopped to watch for a few moments, but would soon move on again. Lucina and Caiden covered the body quickly, and Narfi watched on as she planted a few flowering plants she had found near the river. She explained to Caiden to water the plants, and he nodded apprehensively.

Part of him hoped she would stay a little while longer in Ivarstead.

He left quickly to gather the food that had been sorted for them, and found his three companions sitting near the fire that Lucina had managed to get going. Narfi was staring at his sister's necklace, one hand resting gently on Meeko's back. Lucina smiled when she saw him approach, and helped him set up the food. Narfi watched them sorrowfully.

"Narfi... Is not alone?" He asked tentatively. Lucina smiled at him.

"No, you're not." She glanced over at Caiden. "I believe your sister is watching over you, Narfi. Along with you mother and father. Just as my parents are watching over my sister and I."

"Did you say goodbye? To father? Mother?"

She shook her head, and mumbled something Caiden barely caught. "_I don't know what happened to them._"

Caiden smiled weakly, guilty as though he were somehow better than them for having a family who were living out in Rorikstead, who he could visit whenever he got the chance. He sighed, making Lucina look up at him with worry on her face. He shook his head and she smiled, and offered a drink to both of them.

_She's quite cute,_ he thought as he watched her play with Meeko's ears. _Strange, but cute._

As they walked away from Narfi's home, who had now fallen asleep, he asked her to stay in Ivarstead, just a little while longer. She shook her head softly. There was an indescribable expression on her face as she glanced back at Narfi's home.

"There's somewhere I need to be," she said softly. The next morning, she had left with just a short farewell. After he made her promise she would visit again, he left to begin his morning routine, with an added moment for checking on Narfi. When he arrived there, he found him still sleeping peacefully where they had left him, so he left to check back later. When he still hadn't woken, he grew concerned and shook him.

Later that night, he went out and gathered flowers from alongside the river, making a note to himself to water them the next day.

[x x x]

_Title comes from John Donne's poem, 'No Man Is An Island'. Spooky. The rest of the titles, which I updated on a whim today, are nonsense! But fun nonsense none-the-less. Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed reading this :)_


	12. An Accomplice In My Mirror

**A.N: I was going to say something but I forgot. So I'll just settle for: "Thank you all so much for reading!" I'm a sad wuss, so I never expected that anyone would really read, follow, review or favourite! Silly me ;) so thank you all again, so much. I really appreciate it. **

**Fun fact~ 12 is my favourite number. :)**

XII

[An Accomplice In My Mirror]

_"For though we love both the truth and our friends,_

_piety requires us to honor the truth first."_

-_Aristotle-_

_"Where would you like to plant these, Ysabel?" Her mother smiled down at her gently and Ysabel watched as the corners of her eyes crinkled slightly. She glanced over at her twin, who was watching their father with curiosity. He handled most of the alchemical ingredients they grew for their sales; Lucina was particularly interested in the Nightshade, apparently enjoying the particular shade of the flower. She preferred the colorings of the peonies that grew along their old, stone fence. She turned back to her mother and pointed to an area just above them. Her mother smiled, and called their brother over. Apparently, he enjoyed putting the rocks down as markers for the different plants. When he was done, he shuffled back over to his place under the Oak tree, his eyes never leaving her for a moment, as he-_

"Ysabel? Are you in there?"

She jumped slightly before taking in the bemused expression on her husband's face. Ysabel let out a weak giggle and allowed him to pull her into an embrace, before feeling Hadvar grin into her hair. She sighed contently and tightened her grasp around him.

"I'm glad you're enjoying having a garden," he murmured against her head.

"Mmm," she responded into his shoulder, "my sister as good taste in houses, sometimes." Her face swept out into a grin as she admired the small garden. There were even a few chickens dozing amongst the bushes, sheltering themselves from the midday heat.

"I actually made us lunch," Hadvar blurted out suddenly, and she raised an eyebrow at him. He took her hand and gently led her back to the house, cutting her off. Perhaps they would be having sweet-rolls again... A flash of pastel pink caught her eye as they walked. A colour she hadn't seen since entering Skyrim; one that slightly warmed her heart.

Hadvar sighed as he sat down at the table. When she sent him a quizzical glance, he mustered a smile. "I can't believe our honeymoon is almost over," he mumbled as he ran a hand through his hair. "I have to get back to Solitude soon..." Ysabel pouted slightly as she recalled the dull memory of him informing her that he'd have to leave within the week. She sighed heavily when the realisation dawned on her of her own duties. "And, you're the Dragonborn. I suppose you've also got to do your own... Stuff. I mean, whatever it is that Dragonborn's do." He grinned weakly at her. Ysabel let the heaviness of the situation slide her down into the seat next to him, and allowed herself the comfort that came with leaning on his shoulder.

Her sister would tell her to be more like herself, which more or less equated to "more optimism".

She felt the warmth of his hand tickle her waist where the ends of her hair lay, disheveled from her work outside. "We should probably get back to training you as well." His voice was undeniably laced with pride, and even _more _optimism. She doubted he knew himself that there were also hints of his own doubt and concern coming through. It scared her slightly. Perhaps she had shirked her training for a _little_ too long; yet she was not quite _willing_ to give up these moments just yet. Even in the world that was being ravaged by war _and dragons. _

Her voice was meek when she spoke. "Can't we just put it off... A little while longer?"

Hadvar's hand gently stroked her side, upwards, and came gently to a resf under her chin. "Bela, love, I would give _anything _to see this war come to a peaceful end, and for there to be no dragons threatening us." He swallowed, and his other hand came to clutch at her side. "But I can't just wish for this war to stop, and hope that it will. Just as I can't hope that the dragons will just go away. By the _NIne _I wish it wasn't you who is forced to carry this burden. So the only thing we can do is _prepare_, and by Talos I am _not_ going to let you walk into this alone and unprepared." He smiled at her boldly. "I do want to have a long life with you."

The only possible response to this was to kiss him. And so she did.

[x x x]

Exhausted, Ysabel collapsed on the cool grass and stared blankly into the sky. A shadow fell over her, and she closed her eyes to avoid looking at him.

"You're improving, but..."

_There's always a 'but'. _"But?"

"You're..." he ran a hand through his hair, slightly frustrated. "I think you're holding back." He sat down next to her with an audible thud. "If you're nervous about-"

"I _am _nervous!" She snapped. An undecipherable expression flitted across his face and she sighed, immediately regretting her tone. There was nothing illogical about being nervous; she'd never been in combat before. Save for the few time here, in Skyrim. Though there was always someone with her. Someone brave, strong. Someone with the qualities of a warrior: qualities she did not possess. It would be easier to ask someone to help her. She knew Hadvar and Lucina wouldn't hesitate if she asked, but by the gods, she was unable to bring herself to risk their lives because she was weak _and _a coward.

'_Though who could blame me?' _She thought miserably to herself. Ysabel glanced over at Hadvar who had been watching her with a small smile on his face. "I-I'm sorry," she muttered apologetically. "Its just scary..." She let her body fall against his when he lifted her into his lap in one move.

"I know, its not your fault. Blame the dragons." She giggled, and he responded by tugging her closer. He bre

[x x x]

"How was it?"

Her voice was something she had come to enjoy and despise. A phenomenon, by which it grated on her nerves all while soothing something deep inside her. She watched the other woman's reflection in the water, unable to decipher her expression due to the ripples in the water.

"Interesting," was what she eventually settled for. Amongst the sound of Arnbjorn at the anvil and the falling water, Astrid barely caught Lucina's short reply.

Lucina watched Astrid watching her as she soaked her feet in the water. She had spoken to no one since returning, not even Gabriella who had looked as though she wanted to say something. As an added bonus, her foul mood had created a bastion between her and the others, who apparently enjoyed discussing their kills.

All except Astrid, the damned stubborn woman.

"Tell me," she said. Lucina pondered the nature of the statement. Was it a demand? It certainly didn't _seem _ that way. Nothing about Astrid's composure indicated that she was demanding to know what happened. She was simply neutral. Lucina glanced around the room: those who were present were not paying any mind to them.

Except, perhaps one.

She caught his eye from where he was seated away from them, and the grin he sent her caused her chest to constrict. _'Stupid,'_ she silently chastised herself. '_Thrown off by a facial expression.' _ Lucina could wholeheartedly admit she did not enjoy Dax's presence. He held a certain aura, which contained _something _that caused her to feel nostalgic and sickened. What kind of name was _Dax _anyway? She shook her head at the thought and stopped herself from thinking too much, before the nausea set in again. Who was she to decide what names sounded strange?

Finally turning back to Astrid, she spoke again. "Can we go somewhere else?" As she received a nod in response, she felt Astrid's hand clutch her own as she pulled her up to her level. Silently, she led her to her own room and seated the girl on the bed. Lucina opened her mouth to speak, but was promptly cut off by Astrid.

"How are you settling in with your new family?"

She scowled, how _this_ lot could be considered her family she would never understand. "I don-"

"Why are you so resistant?"

Astrid's voice was soft, lulling her into a sense of security. She stared up at her in a silent plea for her to continue. Astrid kneeled before her, and took her scarred hands into her own.

"Let go of your fears," she murmured. Her words swirled around her head, before flowing into her mind. It stirred something deep within her. "If you allow us, _me,_ into your little word, everything will go _so_ much smoother for you. You can rely on us, I _promise. _I will never abandon you, Lucina. For _we_ are your family now."

Lucina's mind swirled and she stared at Astrid through a haze of memories. Slowly, she nodded, finding herself disgusted at the pride she felt when Astrid smiled proudly at her.

"Good, now I have a new contract for you. Its in Markarth; speak to Muiri. She works in the Hag's Cure, so you should easily find her there. Now go."

Lucina nodded mechanically. Her feet moved stiffly towards the exit, her mind still drifting somewhere in a haze.

[x x x]

The stables at Riften were quiet when she arrived. She unsaddled her horse silently, and threw the stable hand a small bag of coin for his help. He nodded in response, his eyes searching her as though he was waiting for her to say something more. Lucina turned her back on him quickly and tugged her cloak around her, feeling as though everyone she was coming across was searching her for something.

She was starting to feel rather left out.

She found her sister in the garden attached to her house, humming quietly to herself. A small pile of weeds sat in the centre, and was slowly growing. Ysabel hadn't noticed her yet, so she allowed herself to watch and remember as she gently scratched behind Meeko's ear.

_"Why do you like the Nightshade, Lucina?" _

_The two girls had set up a blanket under the oak tree, enjoying a platter their mother had made for them. _

_"Why do you like the peonies?" _

_Ysabel seemed slightly stumped by the question, so she decided to offer an answer herself. _

_"I like... How it looks. Its pretty. But I also like the effects it can have. Its... Interesting." _

_"As a poison?"_

_Lucina flinched. "How-"_

_"I asked father," she said simply as she picked up an apple piece. "Apparently peony seeds can be used for making you feel better when you're tired. I like that. It seems nice."_

_"I suppose it is," Lucina murmured as she glanced up towards a window on the second story. "Look, Adamus is sulking again." Ysabel followed her gaze, a small frown appearing on her face. "Before you say anything, I already asked him. He grumbled something and stalked off. In all honesty, I don't understand him. Its not as if he can't." _

_Ysabel shrugged in response. "I guess so." She reached down to the platter and divided the fruit between them. "Hey, Luci."_

"Lucina?"

She jumped up when she heard her name, realising she had been standing in a daze outside her house. Ysabel stood before her, hazel eyes searching her own. Her hands were fiddling with her hair and pulling out the odd leaf from her now loose braid.

"Are you alright?" Lucina nodded. There was a strange undertone to her voice and it unsettled her.

"Are you?"

Ysabel ran a hand through her hair and closed her eyes for a moment. "Yeah," she said eventually. "Things just feel..." she sighed. "I saw the peony there. I haven't seen one here before, how did you get one?"

_Changing the subject? _"As luck would have it, I came across a merchant from Cyrodiil who happened to hold a special place in their heart for plants." Ysabel nodded. Her eyes were distant.

"That's nice."

Now, Lucina felt it was _her_ turn to sigh. "If this is a bad time, I can go."

"No... No!" She reached out and grabbed her hands in her own. "I'm sorry, its just been a stressful few days. Please, come inside, let's get something to eat."

Her hands shook as she prepared some bread and cheese for them. She swore quietly when she knocked a plate onto the floor. In her haste, she leaned down to grab the shards, and left a range of cuts over her hands. Lucina appeared next to her, gently taking the pieces out of her hand. She pulled her up and seated her, before tending to her hands.

Ysabel fought back tears as she watched her twin bind her hands. "I-I'm sorry," she mumbled, the words choked by hiccups. "I'm such an idiot."

Lucina shook her head softly before reaching up and gently brushing her hair out of her face. "Please tell me what's wrong."

Panic set over Ysabel, as she reflected upon what she must have looked like. "I-It's not-"

"I know," she reassured her. "Is it this Dragonborn business?" Ysabel bit her lip, and nodded. How could she have forgotten? It was certainly strange, but they were twins after all. They had often shown a talent for knowing- or inferring- what could be wrong with the other. All apprehension she had felt prior to her arrival dissipated.

"I'm s-so glad y-you're here," she whispered. "I d-don't know what to do, Hadvar has been trying to help me, but... I'm just not getting it. When he f-first helped me a while a-ago, it was a-alright. B-but, but now! I've had so much time to dwell on it, and I just... I can't..."

Lucina clutched her hands tightly. "I don't think there's anything I could say that will comfort you. I wish... I wish it wasn't you. I would go in your place, but I don't quite think I could get the whole eating the dragon's soul section down." She smiled a little when a tiny grin broke out over her sister's face. "But I will help you, not just by having your back in fights. But in other places. We each have different strengths and weaknesses, correct? So I say, how about we start by working out _our_ strengths and weaknesses, and planning according to those."

Ysabel nodded. "I don't think it'd work very well if I just ran in and hoped that I would succeed."

"Good," she said, with a small grin. "Shall we compile a list?"

[x x x]

Hadvar sighed audibly as he read over the parchment. He _knew_ he would have to go back eventually, yet he had hoped that luck would grant him till the end of the week with Ysabel. All he knew now, was that he was supposed to report to Whiterun. He would have to leave tonight. He didn't want to leave Ysabel; she was in such a state before. Trudging through the marketplace, he paused when he could've _sworn _ he heard someone call his name. Hadvar started off again; but there i was again, accompanied by the sound of feet thudding along the pavement.

A flash of familiar red blundered into him. "Finally!" It cried out.

"Ania?" He shouted, genuinely startled by her sudden appearance. "I thought I told-"

"Hadvar," she interrupted, and he paused. "Please, just hear me out, okay? I'm sorry about how I acted before. I was just so happy to see you again, and... Jealous. I'm sorry." She looked up at him, green eyes pleading with him. They lit up slightly when he sighed.

"Fine," he said. "Make it quick, I need to get home." She beamed happily at him, before grabbing his hand and pulling him along to the Bee and Barb. She pointed out some seats, which had been placed outside- the weather had been exceptional recently- and he sat down. She darted off to order drinks, before promptly returning.

"How is married life treating you?" She asked softly as they waited.

Hadvar was thankful for the quiet streets. "Its... Wonderful." He replied, and couldn't help but smile a little. Ania looked away.

"I'm glad," she said eventually, and nodded happily when their drinks arrived. "I was stupid, you know." Hadvar shot her a look, and she blushed slightly. "I let my jealousy get the better of me, I was so certain that I was right, that I followed your wife around _desperate _to find something to implicate her." A low growl emitted from her companion, and she waved her hand. "Turns out I was following the wrong sister," she chuckled. "So in conclusion, I'm stupid. But I don't want to completely lose you Hadvar. Please, will you consider being my friend again?"

Hadvar stared at her, startled by her sudden sentimental action. He was still slightly angry with her as well. "Why?" He said eventually, and watched as her eyes lowered to the drink in her hands.

"I'm joining the war effort, on the side of the Imperials. If I die, I don't want to die _knowing_ that I single handedly ruined our friendship, and didn't even make the effort to repair it. Even if you refuse, at least I tried." From beneath her hair she smiled bitterly as she waited for his response."

"Alright," he said after a lengthy silence. "I'll give you one more chance. _Do not_ make me regret this."

Something about her grin unsettled him. "Its a deal!"

[x x x]

"What about those Shouts?"

Ysabel looked up from her list at her sister. "Shouts?"

Lucina stared blankly back at her. "Dragonborn... Can do those Shouts? Do you know any?"

"Oh," she said eventually. "I kinda know some."

"Kinda? Some? Have those Greyheads taught you nothing?"

Ysabel laughed. "Grey_beards_. They've taught me some. I'll need to go back there at some point. And I need to see Delphine..." She ran a hand through her hair and tugged at some of the shorter ends that fell around her neck. "I admit, I've never had so much to do before! And its only two things! Maybe I should get myself a journal."

"If it'll make you feel better, feel free to get a journal." Lucina reached over and pulled the list towards her. "We make a formidable pair if this list is anything to go by."

Ysabel was _quite_ proud of the list. She knew she wasn't the best at combat; with no natural affinity to combat, it seemed it would take a lifetime for her to even manage swinging a sword _at_ something. But something she could understand was magic. She wasn't amazing, but she was capable of healing herself and others. She had proven that when she went through Bleak Fall Barrows with Jenassa.

So "healing" had been written on their list.

Out of the two, Lucina had seen more combat. She knew her way around a bow and quiver, as well as a dagger. Not to mention her ability to sneak.

And thus, "combat" and "sneaking" had been added to her side of the list.

Now, these shouts were another thing altogether. She had used it, in front of the Greybeards and when she retrieved the horn. That was her problem: when her life was being threatened...

"Remember that time in the forest?" She said quietly, and Lucina looked up at her quizzically. "I could've saved myself by using a Shout... But I was scared. For the life of me I couldn't do it."

"So its difficult for you to use your Shouts when you're being threatened." Lucina looked serious, as she drew a line below the short list. In bold letters she wrote "Shouts". "Its just something we need to work on, then."

"I'm sorry," Ysabel sighed.

"Don-"

"Why are you sorry?" Hadvar asked, looking genuinely curious. He smiled in greeting to Lucina, and pulled Ysabel into an embrace when she stood up to greet him. "What happened to your hands?" He shouted suddenly, startling them all. Meeko barked, awoken from his sleep on the bed.

Ysabel blushed. "I dropped a plate and cut my hands on it, Luci bound them up for me." Hadvar smiled gratefully at Lucina as Ysabel pulled away from him slightly. "Are you alright?" She asked him.

He took a seat, and she slid in next to him. "Long day, is the best way I can describe it. I have to leave tonight, I'm sorry." His chest tightened at the crestfallen expression. "Apparently its urgent too. Then I ran into Ania." He smiled apologetically at the sisters. "She asked for forgiveness, as she is joining the Legion. She seemed worried about dying, so she wanted to"repair" the damage before she left." Ysabel's eyes softened at that; Lucina scowled yet said nothing.

"I suppose... That's alright then," Ysabel said eventually. "Do you know when you'll be back?" Hadvar shook his head in response, and she nodded again. She has expected that.

They sat in the stifling silence, before Hadvar leaned over and took the list. He mulled over it for a moment. "Good," he said eventually. "This is clever." Next to him Ysabel beamed happily. "Thank you, Lucina." She smiled at him.

"My pleasure."

Hadvar had left later that evening, taking a carriage. They had gone to see him off, before promptly falling asleep on the bed with Meeko. Lucina woke first, and gathered what provisions she could see. She grinned to herself as she worked, knowing that Ysabel would almost certainly go through it again, and repack. Not that she minded, of course.

Ysabel stirred on the bed and clutched at Meeko's fur. The girl whimpered, and only woke when Meeko licked the tip of her nose. Giggling, she sat up and stroked the top of his head. The grey coated dog yapped happily before jumping off the bed and sought out his food bowl.

"How are you feeling?"

Ysabel ran her fingers through her hair, letting the ebony strands fall around her shoulders to her waist. "It hasn't been long, but it already feels weird waking up without Hadvar." She set about brushing her hair. "Is that strange?"

Lucina laughed. "I have no idea, but I'm sure its not." Ysabel grinned and left her hair hanging loose; she often pulled it into a braid, as she enjoyed the feel and weight of it down her back.

"Are you ready?"

Ysabel glanced over at the packed bag. "Just give me a moment to check that we've got everything."

[x x x]

They entered the Sleeping Giant inn, much to Lucina's dismay. She followed her sister closely though, not liking the look of a few patrons in the bar. They met Delphine, who quickly ushered them down; but not before exchanging a disgruntled expression with Lucina.

"Where have you been?" Her voice was tense, verging on anger.

"Busy," Lucina interjected before Ysabel could respond. "She doesn't need to answer to you."

"Excuse me?" Delphine's face grew red and flustered. "_I _have been waiting for over a _week!_ And in case you _forgot, _there is still this dragon problem to deal with! Unless you're telling me you've been working on this, then I don't want to hear your excuses."

Lucina scowled and move to retort, but Ysabel stopped her with a small smile. "I apologise for keeping you waiting, Delphine, but I had some family stuff to deal with."

The woman scoffed. "The dragons won't wait for _you_ to deal with whatever you were doing, but at least you're here now. I have a job for you. Remember how I told you about the Thalmor? It is possible that they may have something to do with the return of the dragons. I have a plan to get you into the Thalmor Embassy- you will need to search for evidence, which may require some... Stealth on your part."

"Then I'll go."

Delphine scowled at Lucina, who was glaring defiantly back. "Are _you_ the Dragonborn? No. The Dragonborn is going, because I trust her to go."

"I don't give a skeever's ass whether you trust me or not. This is _my sister_ we're talking about, and she can't sneak to save her life," she shot an apologetic look at Ysabel, who could only nod in agreement. "Besides, we're twins. I doubt anyone's going to know the difference."

Delphine opened her mouth to retort. "But-"

"If I can have a say in this, I agree it would be better if Lucina went. I'd be more likely to mess it up just because it involves sneaking around."

"What about mingling? Can your sister handle that?"

Lucina shrugged. "How hard can it possibly be?"

Delphine sighed, and finally accepted she was fighting an unwinnable war. "Meet me in Solitude, then. I'll be waiting at the stables, but before that you'll need to go see Malborn, my associate. He'll be able to smuggle some items into the Embassy for you. You can stay here for tonight- have this room. There are a few things I need to take care of."

Delphine left quickly after grabbing a bag from behind the door. Lucina sighed when she finally left, and fell back onto the table. "She's a handful." Ysabel nodded, and stretched.

"Are you sure... about this?"

"Embassy thing? Sure."

"Not just that," Ysabel murmured and rubbed her hands over her arms. "About helping me, fighting dragons and all."

"Yes," she said, smiling at her twin. "As if I'd let you do all this on your own. You ran after me into Skyrim because you _suspected_ something was wrong. I blame myself for getting you into this- and now that you've got Hadvar as well, I'm certainly not throwing you under the carriage."

Ysabel blinked away tears, and smiled brightly at her sister. "I know Delphine said we could stay here, but let's ride on to Whiterun for now. There's still plenty of time left in the day."

[x x x]

They awoke to the sound of fire and shouting. As she leapt out of the room, a frightened family stormed past and took refuge in one of the rooms. Ysabel followed after her, her eyes wide with panic. "What's going on?" She shouted over the commotion. Lucina gestured for her to wait in the room, and darted down the stairs.

"What in Oblivion is happening?" She asked a guard, who was ushering citizens through the door of the inn.

"Whiterun is under attack, Dragonborn," he said, his eyes pleading with her.

"One, I'm not the Dragonborn. Two, under attack from who?"

"Stormcloak rebels citizen, and I apologize. Please, get to safety." He shut the door and darted off into the night. Lucina turned and pushed her way through the crowd and back to Ysabel, who was pacing.

"Whiterun's being attacked by the Stormcloaks, I'm gonna go help." She slipped into her leather armor, and latched her quiver to her back. Ysabel grabbed her hand as she turned to leave.

"I want to come with you!"

"No," she shook her head. "I won't let you risk it."

Ysabel clutched her closer. "I don't want to be completely useless..."

"Go to the temple, then. There's gonna be a lot of wounded." She watched as her eyes lit up, and she nudged them towards the door. The separated at the door, and Ysabel smiled at her; a silent message to stay alive. Lucina nodded in response and jogged towards the main gate- where else would they be coming from?

She climbed up on top of the gate. The ground rumbled and shook from the impact of several bombardments. Lucina jumped in with the group of guards and Legion soldiers who were lined, their, bows at the ready. Somewhere nearby, she could hear the speech being presented by a woman, but her words were drowned out by the nervous panting of the men around her and the cheering of those below.

"Hey, the Dragonborn's here!" Someone shouted, and excited murmurs built up around her. She shook her head, and opened her mouth to respond, she heard a familiar voice call her name. It repeated, and through the mist- they just _happened _to attack on a misty night- she saw a figure moving in her direction. _Hadvar?_ Something whizzed by her ear, clipping it before it flew into the crowd below. Warmth trickled down her neck and it stunned her for a moment. Within that moment, the man next to her fell, crying out in agony and clutching at his knee. Someone ran in from the side and pulled him away. Those around her murmured nervously as they lined their arrows down.

"_It's going to be a long night," _someone whispered. Lucina glanced around, feeling slightly relieved when she saw the tips of arrows on the rocks around the main gate. The dull marching of feet thudded towards them, and she imagined the mist swirling around their feet as they approached. Could _they _see them? Or were they just shooting in their general direction? Another arrow came to a halt before her feet. _'That answered my question,' _ she thought as she let one of her own arrows fly loose. By some great luck, there was a shout from the approaching force.

The dull thud morphed into a deafening flow of running footfalls against the stones in the path. They screamed, their war cries echoing against the buildings. Someone to her left called for the archers to ready; Lucina followed suit and readied her arrows. The signal was given, and they let the arrows fly into the mass. Her stomach tightened when she saw some of them fall, their blood from various wounds soaking the ground. A few of the rebels managed to move around the bodies. Some bodies were trampled.

From where she stood, she swore she could see the whites of their eyes.

_'This really, really will be a long night...'_

[x x x]

_**Woopee~ this was fun! Thanks for reading :)**_

_**P.s. Reviews? Hint hint? Just kidding - (mostly)**_


	13. A Look Inside Your Mind

XIII [A Look Inside Your Mind]

"_I love those who can smile in trouble,_ _who can gather strength from distress, and grow brave by reflection._ _'__Tis he business of little minds to shrink,_ _but they whose heart is firm, and whose conscience approves their conduct,_ _will pursue their principles unto death."_ _-Leonardo da Vinci-_

Ysabel lay back in the bath, ebony locks swirling with the movement before settling below the surface of the water. It had been an awfully long night: healing the wounded and eventually tending to the dead. People wept around her, and she was disgusted at herself for thinking "at least its not happening to me". Nor had the fact that most had not appreciated her presence inside the walls, amongst the deceased and the wounded. She did her best despite their glances and whispers.

Why is she here? They whispered amongst themselves. I thought she was out there, with all the other soldiers. She is the "Dragonborn" after all. Shouldn't she be fighting? Protecting our soldiers? She's an Imperial herself, you know. Then what business does she have here, in Skyrim? It was all she could do to block her ears without making it known that she could actually hear them. At least the dead didn't speak; and if they could, she was sure they would have something to say other than "Why aren't you doing your duty?"

I'm no warrior, she thought bitterly as she sank lower into the cooling water. That would be my sister, or as close as she could get to one. Always running off to the rescue. Always the tough one. She was far more suited with this blasted title. Not me, never me. Even if she were better described as theif than warrior, at least she had the experience and skills. She felt sick. She could have gone, and tried at least. But when Lucina had told her to stay... Her protests had been swept away by the strong current that was her cowardice.

In the past she had always admired Lucina; her bravery and cold demeanour had always seemed so... Admirable. She handled problems with the upmost proficiency and what could only be described as some sort of professionalism. Ysabel wanted to be more like her. Yet never in a negative way before; it was almost a child-like admiration, but at this moment, it vexed her. She didn't even have the thought to inform her as to her whereabouts after the battle had clearly ended. The thought made her feel oddly bitter. She ran a hand through her hair as she sat up, hugging her knees, guilty at her thoughts. Never had she felt so bitter towards her twin. It frightened her. As much as she didn't want to start now she couldn't stop.

It's this war, and this situation, and all that is changing, she told herself. The thoughts only worked to make her guiltier. The reality of the situation wouldn't cease until her "destiny" was fulfilled, as people seemed to enjoy telling her: as if she needed the reminder of the lives that weighed heavily on her shoulders. And she tried to tell herself that some good had come of it: Hadvar. She loved him, she knew this. With all her being and more- was it so much to ask that they could have met under different circumstances?

"Why me?" She asked the water. "Why not my sister? Or anyone else for that matter... Preferrably someone with actual combat training."

A drop of water fell from her forehead, casting ripples out around her. "Is that your only answer?" She asked bitterly as a sad smile grew upon her delicate features. Here she was, moping, and talking to drops and ripples in the bath. The thought brought a smile to her lips, accompanied by a chuckle. "That's true. I don't want to shift this burden onto someone else. I just blame Mr. World-Eater."

A loud crash from the next room startled her out of her thoughts.

"Your sister was wondering where you were," she heard Hadvar say as she hurridly dried herself. "Thank you for bringing her to us." Someone else mumbled in reply, and silence followed. Ysabel crept over to the door handle and let her hand rest on the cool metal. Part of her wanted to stay behind the door and wait for morning. Avoid whatever was waiting for her out there, even if it was just her beloved sister and husband.

Hadvar called for her.

The anger, prepared on her lips fell as soon as she saw her. Lucina reeked of ale, something she was positive she'd never done before. But the questions could come later. At present, she was bleeding all over the table. Ysabel rushed over and quickly took over from Hadvar who had been gently attempting to clean the area around the wound. His efforts were thwarted by Lucina swatting his hands away.

"Don't look, don't see," she mumbled repeatedly. Her hazel eyes were glazed over and pain was etched on her face. Ysabel sighed. The drinking had likely numbed her to it, and now she was starting to feel its effects. The only question being, why didn't she seek healing earlier?

Ysabel reached out and gently held her sister's hands to allow him to finish cleaning. Gradually small chunks of iron piled on the table: the remnants of an arrowhead which had somehow gotten stuck. Ysabel could imagine it, Lucina tugging it out recklessly. She watched as Hadvar kept his eyes on the task at hand, which narrowly avoided the scar. She appreciated knowing he wouldn't question her later. She had considered asking his opinion; Lucina hadn't quite explained its origin.

Perhaps she never would.

The thought dampened Ysabel's mood. Hadvar gently placed his hand on her shoulder and shook her gently. At some point during the process, Lucina had fallen asleep- or passed out. Letting go of her hands she leaned over her, a spell forming in her hands. The skin knit together slowly and she let out a sigh she was holding.

"We can't really leave her on the table."

She looked around. "There," she pointed. "We can make a place there, I'd get her a room, but I want to keep an eye on her." After quickly arranging the blankets, they lay her down. Ysabel sat by her suddenly paranoid that she would stop breathing. Warmth pressed against her and she smiled, and let herself be led to the comforts of her own blankets.

When Ysabel awoke the next morning, her head pounded with the impending arrival of a headache. Rubbing her eyes, she glanced around the room in a daze, memories from the previous night arriving in jagged chunks. "Why are there blankets on the floor?" She asked; only Hadvar's sleeping form was present and he certainly wasn't about to answer. "Lu-" the name died on her lips before she had a chance to utter them; once again she had disappeared without a trace.

[x x x]

Hadvar ran a hand through his hair as he studied his wife pacing in front of him. They'd been downstairs but by some great chance, no one saw her leave. He knew she blamed herself for what had happened, and persuading her to see reason would likey be a mighty task. Still, it was worth a try.

"I should have stayed awake," she muttered as her pace grew erratic. "Locked the door."

"Even if you had, she probably would've gotten out anyway." She glanced up at him with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Whose side are you on?" She snappesd and he sighed. She softened slightly and a small blush came to her cheeks when she saw a flash of hurt cross his face. He reached out to grasp her hand and she smiled.

"Love, there are no sides. I just want you to stop blaming yourself before you drive yourself mad."

"Still, I should have known she'd do something like this," she laughed bitterly. "She seems to like running off behind my back. Why am I so stupid?" With that she moved closer to him and buried her head in his chest. "I'm sorry, I know you need to report back and all." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm worried about you," he murmured. "I can stay for a little while longer, if you'd prefer." Her head shook against him.

"Are you sure?" A nod this time.

"I've got Dragonborn things I need to deal with anyway," she mumbled and pulled away slowly, reluctantly. "I'll be fine," she finally added with more confidence that didn't reach her eyes. "Besides," she quipped as she genuinely smiled. "I have Meeko here too."

"Good," he said as positvely as he could. "I promise, as soon as these wars are over, we'll find a nice place out of the way somewhere. It'll just be the two of us, no more worldly obligations." Meeko barked, offended. "And of course, you too." A small sniffle.

"Promise?"

"Promise." He left shortly after that, the road to his destination was a long one. Silence draped heavily over the room. She glanced around the room, her eyes falling on a group of filled bottles on a shelf. There's no harm in trying, she thought to herself, what could possibly go wrong?

She awoke several hours later- or so she assumed. It was... Cold. Refreshingly so. Someone was stroking her hair and singing softly. A familiar, comforting voice.

"Good morning Ysabel. Did you sleep well?"

That someone lifted the cool cloth off her head. Ysabel blinked softly, the light blinding her eyes. A figure formed in front of her, long hair and a warm smile.

"Mother?"

"Shh, dear. You've been out with a fever."

Her vision cleared. It was her old room back in Cyrodiil. But where was Lucina's bed? She opened her mouth, but her mother hushed her again.

"Go back to sleep," she whispered, still constantly stroking her hair. She wanted her to stop. She couldn't think clearly. Their mother and father were gone, long gone, and probably dead! She fought her tiredness a little while longer, just enough to take another look around the room. As sure as day, there was no second bed. No mirror image with her, just a cold empty space. The room began to darken, and if she were watching through someone elses' eyes the room fell into darkness.

She woke again later, still in her room from her childhood. Her mother had disappeared, and the house was quiet. Ysabel swung her legs over the side, and quietly crept over to the door. She pressed her ear against the door and heard the faint sounds of people talking downstairs. She went quietly, stunned at how she remembered just what steps creaked the most. Her parents and brother were seated around the fire, chatting amicably.

"Where's Lucina?" She asked. They all turned towards her at once.

"Eh, who sorry?" Ysabel blinked.

"Lu. Ci. Na ," she repeated as clearly as she could. Her mother looked over worridly at her father.

"Do you think its the fever?" He stood up and walked over to her, and gently placed his hand over her forehead.

"Hm," he murmured after a moment. "Her temperature is certainly quite high. Better call your sister over."

That's right, she thought sullenly. Their aunt was a healer, who often tended to the sick and injured around here. Right before-

"Up you go," her father interrupted her thoughts and ushered her back up the stairs. "Back into bed now, and nothing but rest til your fevers gone down at least!" He smiled as he tucked her into bed. "You can blame that brother of yours," he whispered with a wink. "He was playing with those orphans again, apparently one of them was sick. Poor girl." She nodded slowly.

After he left she slid down beneath the blankets. It was a strange sensation; it was her, in the body of her childhood self. And she wasn't sure how much longer she could deal with it.

People - no, her family - filed in and out of her room in a blur. No matter how many times she asked, the answer was the same. Her twin did not exist. Their constant reminders of her "fever" infuriated her. She knew she existed. How could the past two decades be a dream, a result of a child's fever? She prayed constantly. If this was a dream, she only wished to wake soon. She spent the next two days in bed, watching the sun cast shadows over the walls as it rose and withdrew each day. Adamus had stayed away from her, something that happened in their world too.

On the third morning he jumped onto her bed, startling her. "Mother says if you're well enough to play,you can come with me and meet my friends!" He was excited, probably the most she'd seen throughout his entire lifetime.

"Sure," she said, doing her best to sound as enthused as he. He grinned, hazel eyes crinkling with joy.

"Wait," she suddenly said without thinking. Wasn't Adamus' eyes green? He stared at her, patientlt awaiting her reply. "N-nothing," she finally stammered out. "Let's go."

His friends were an ordinary bunch of boys and girls she'd never seen before- but they apparently knew her. Ysabel did her best to interact, playing her "strange behaviour" off on account of not feeling well. The girls had taken to her well, eventually leading her to a nearby tree to relax. A small way off, another figure watched them quietly.

"Whose that?" She asked, afraid of the asnwer. "Oh her?" One of the girls sniggered.

"That's Lucina, she's an orphan who hangs around here."

"What color eyes does she have?" She whispered. They frowned at her, clearly stunned by her question.

"Green, I think," one of them eventually answered.

The girl, Lucina, walked away, long ebony hair falling down her back. A feeling of dread she could not comprehend overwhelmed her, and she wished for nothing more than to leave this world behind.

Six long days later, she was finally granted her wish.

[x x x]

"Ah you're finally awake, Dragonborn."

Her eyes opened slowly. She was on her bed, in the inn. The one that she had hired with Hadvar. She could hear Meeko growling, and suddenly she was afraid to look around. In her relief, she had completely dismissed whoever was in the room with her. Unless, of course, she had imagined it. After what had just happened, she wouldn't dismiss it just yet.

"Sleep well?"

The voice came from the far corner of the room. So she hadn't imagined it. Her blood ran cold when the voice matched the face. He still wore the hat.

"My m-mother told me it was bad to wear hats indoors," she stammered out. By the gods he made her nervous. He didn't move from his position, and remained still with the hat pulled low over his eyes. He was different from when she last saw him; now long silver hair swept out from beneath the hat and the skin of his hands were damaged, as though the sun itself had disgraced them.

"Do you need something?" She asked, finding an ounce of courage. He shifted in his seat and she could almost hear his bones creaking as though he hadn't moved for 100 years.

"Hm," he said eventually and focussed his attention on her. "You were running around the city in quite a state. I instructed a pair of guards to escort you back here, where I have sat guard ever since." He stared at her, a strange light that illuminated his eyes. "Are you well, Dragonborn?"

Not in the slightest. "Yes," she answered quickly. "Perhaps a little hungover. Are you... Vontus?" He grinned and it all came back to her: the ride to Bruma, and the events that followed. But that didn't explain what he was doing here. "

Yes." He paused and glanced at the door. "You may let your companion out, if you can control him." He let out a small chuckle. "There is much we need to discuss, and his yapping is grating on my ears." She moved slowly and clumsily, her eyes focussed on the door. Part of her wanted to watch him in case he moved. The rest was too scared to look even vaguely in his direction. She let Meeko out who happily jumped up to greet her. Even he seemed intimidated by Vontus' presence. He at least gave Ysabel peace of mind by staying close to her side.

"What did you want to discuss?"

"Straight to business," he grinned and adjusted himself once more. "My... Patron has keenly invested in your progress and has permitted me to ensure your path to... Well, victory. After all, many lives rest with you, no?"

Ysabel stared back at him with one hand resting on Meeko's neck. His "patron"? Just who in the world was she dealing with?

"I see many questions written over your face, Dragonborn. Which would you like to start with? I shall do til the fullest of my capacity to answer; within certain parameters, as you must surely understand."

"Who is your patron?"

"I cannot answer at this time. But rest assured, he will let you know when the time is right. My patron has quite a flare for doing things... In his own peculiar way."

"Why is he interested in me?"

"Ask questions you know you will receive an answer for, and I shall oblige."

She frowned, feeling that she shouldn't and couldn't trust Vontus' or his patron's word. Ysabel sincerely doubted they had her best interests at heart, but she could not dam the flow of curiosity- at least not yet.

"Does he want something?"

"For you to succeed." Ysabel refrained from glaring at him. This man was so vague- it was beginning to sincerely grate on her nerves. To make matters worse, he remained staring at he, stiff as a tree while maintaining that infuriating facial expression. "Then why are you here? To be deliberately vague?" She was sure she hadn't said anything remotely close to a joke, but there he was, chuckling away.

"No, quite the opposite I'd say." His limbs creaked as he stood for a moment before reaching into a long bag that had been placed behind him. "A gift, from us to you. May it bring you luck in the months ahead."

Ysabel looked up in shock. "A sword?"

"Yes," he grinned, teeth and all. "A rather expensive one at that. My patron refused to spare any expense when it comes to your safety. Furthermore, he has also commissioned the local blacksmith her to outfit you, plus one companion, if you so desire." He paused for a moment and studied her. "He wishes that you would also accept a swordsman to train you, will you accept?"

She bit her lip. For an "invested stranged," he was certainly generous. It was rather disconcerting. The sword was expensive looking to say the least.

"Tis ebony," Vontus said quietly. "Much like your hair."

"Thank you," she replied. "And please thank your patron as well. I sincerely appreciate his assistance." She sat down with a sigh. "I just don't want his help to go to waste."

Vontus retreated back into his chair. "You doubt yourself?" He seemed genuinely curious.

"Too much," she said with a small laugh, feeling dangerously at ease. "So much has happened since arriving here. I don't feel capable; it just seems as though I need someone around me every minute of every day. And I don't know if its the pressure of the situation, or if I'm just generally incompetent, but..."

He waited patiently for her to continue. When it became clear that she wasn't speaking, he cleared his throat. "Dragonborn- I believe you underestimate not only yourself but your environment." He fiddled with his ring thoughtfully. "As unlikely as all this has become, you now have the means to not only improve your skills in battle but other useful resources as well. You must not forget that you are the Dragonborn: it is not merely a title."

Ysabel bit her lip. "I will admit I've been having... Trouble, with that just doesn't..." she trailed off. Times she could have saved herself if only she could use it. It had been fine with the Greybeards, yet when her life was at stake, it just wouldn't happen.

"Do you fear power?"

"I admit I'm not used to the attention."

"You percieve your sister as being the better candidate for this role." Vontus watched her reaction carefully: anger, and gradually, realisation. "Willingly living in her shadow has left you unsure and perhaps even a little unwilling to step up to your role."

"But-"

"It is that attitude that will see you fail, Dragonborn. You have the means, you will get there." He stood abruptly, adjusting his hat as he did so. "I have taken far too much of your precious time. I shall arrange for the swordsman to meet you here, in Whiterun. What you do from there, is up to you." He moved swiftly towards the door as she stood, and tipped his hat in her direction. "One last... Piece of advice," he murmured, just loud enough for her to hear. "I would recommend that you do not chase unnecessary trails. Remember what is at stake; and what will remain should you succeed."

The room fell silent as he left and as though a spell had been cast over it, the rooms below her filled with life and laughter again. She had barely noticed its absence, but after all that had transpired, she was beginning to doubt her own ability to tell truth from reality. Ysabel sunk back into the bed, Meeko following closely after. Sleep seemed the best choice right now. After all, she had a lot to catch up on in the morning.

[x x x]

A/N: Finally back to writing. Thanks for fav/follow :) also apologies for errors. I wrote this in my spare time on my phone, ahaha. Title inspired by 'Acid Bubble' by Alice In Chains.


	14. The Child In The Corner

A/N: Hello hello hello thanks for reading.

Secondly: I SINCERELY apologise for not checking the format of Chapter 13 after I posted it. It has now been fixed and- hopefully- is no longer a wall of text. So that was quite a bit of silliness on my part!

Warning~ M rated content ahead. I'm getting impatient with writing this, as it draws closer to its conclusion. Not far off now.

XIV

[The Child In The Corner]

_"Flowers on a cross remain, mark an ending scene,_ _damn it all if blood you spill,_ _turn the grass more green"_

_-Alice In Chains, Private Hell-_

Four days was not long enough to get away from it all. Lucina had walked- or what could be better described as a stumbling jog, past Riften. In all honesty she had no idea where she was, only that if she walked that way she would eventually hit it. She was cold, but not at all lonely. After all, she had Halvo.

"You won't betray me, will you?" She whispered reassuringly to the coin. It glistened in response. "I know, I know I'll have to move towards civilisation at some point, just not yet."

There was, Lucina thought, a vast amount of people out there with far too many malicious ideas for her liking. Too many who mistook her for Ysabel, and by extension, too many who had wanted to kill her within the confines of the battlegrounds.

"Why, you ask? Well because once I said I wasn't the Dragonborn, my life became forfeit. I don't like it Halvo." It had bothered her so much that by the end of the night, she was blood splattered and terribly, horribly drunk. Which had done nothing to alleviate her rather sudden paranoia, and hence why she was now avoiding any form of settlements. For just a little while longer, at most. Lucina was even stupid enough to leave her horse behind as she fled Whiterun.

"Why did I flee?" She frowned for a moment, contemplating the depth of it. "Well you see, in case you hadn't noticed, we were trapped in some room with some people: that usually spells trouble." She sighed and lay her head back on the soft grass. "I don't very much like trouble."

A dangerous combination of exhaustion and comfort let her eyes close on the world, with only small whisperings that it would be alright to shut her eyes from the cruel world for just a little while.

[x x x]

"We're off, Lucina!"

Mother was calling from somewhere.

"Lucina?"

She waded through the darkness, a faint light in the distance her only guide.

"Hurry along, now! We really must be off soon," she called again. But where were they? Why was it so dark? She fumbled around, feeling the walls. In the darkness, they were unfamiliar. The light grew closer, larger until she stood at the edge of it- "A window?" She muttered. She could see her family inside. They were searching. She reached up, and tapped the window, willing them to hear. Then she saw herself enter the room, smiling. She waved her parents goodbye, with Ysabel and Adamus, as they left.

"No, don't!" She tried to tell them- were they listening?

No. Only Adamus. What was he doing? Adamus turned to her and stared.

"Wake up!" She sat up, blood- no, sweat, falling from her brow.

"Ysabel?" She called softly into the darkness, certain she had heard someone's voice.

"Silly girl," a figure walked towards her, his face a frightening display of pure delight. "Don't struggle, it'll only make this harder on yourself." Behind him, some other man chuckled. "I'll make sure you never forget."

Lucina sat up with a scream. She clutched madly at her armor, her bow- where was her bow?! Before her fingers finally wrapped around the worn edges of a coin. Panting, she glanced around her surroundings. Of course she had just fallen asleep; it was only a nightmare. She felt sick to her stomach, her mind and body craving that something which had made her forget for a time.

"More walking," she informed Halvo as they set off in the vague direction of Riften. Two more days of walking. What should have really taken one had been doubled by a simple mistake. She had tripped on a rock and subsequently, gained a suspected sprained ankle. A period of rest had left her feeling irritable, so with the help of a stick, she arrived in Riften by midday of the second day. But he was there, right as she had expected. She was beyond exhausted, and in terrible pain but she didn't- no couldn't- stop out of fear that it would catch up to her. It had followed her all the way from her sleep to Riften. As he came into sight, she felt it begin to fade away. Relieved, she collapsed against him. He was startled, but caught her none the less, and carried her to the inn.

"Lass, I will admit I did not expect to see you again anytime soon." His voice made her smile, and he felt her head in confusion. "Are you alright, Lucina? You look a right mess."

"I just hurt my ankle on the way here," she replied, still in the grips of exhaustion. "I'm so glad I found you..." She grinned up at him in a daze.

"You're... Happy? To see me?" She nodded, eyes wide and pleading. Brynjolf raised an eyebrow with a lopsided grin.

"I think I can accommodate for you, lass." She seemed pleased with that, and for a moment he was concerned that she was actually delerious and he was taking advantage of her. All worried were swept away when she leaned towards him and placed a delicate kiss on his lips. "Let's get you cleaned up first," he said as he swept her up, feeling rather content with the way she settled in his arms with a small giggle.

Perhaps they could make it work after all.

[x x x]

"Perhaps this isn't the best time to ask, but..." He cleared his throat and glanced over at her. Lucina had snuggled up to him, her fingers lazily tracing patterns on his chest. "But where have you been?" Her fingers paused for a moment before starting again.

"All over the place," she said, before pulling back altogether. "I think what I want to say is more... Inappropriate, given what we just did." She smiled weakly and stretched. His expression must have shown alarm, for she frowned. "I can avoid saying it if you want."

"No its not that. I'm just suprised."

"About?"

"Well I just didn't expect it. As I didn't expect any of this but believe me, I'm glad you came." She took his words and seemed relieved. She lay back down next to him.

"It's difficult," she managed eventually. "It's... About my life before I came here. And if you're disgusted by me afterwards then..."

"Lucina, we are the Thieve's Guild. Don't forget that." She nodded, her nose gently grazing against his arm.

"Also, I'm telling you because... Of reasons that probably don't make sense to anyone else but me. Is that okay? I only ask that you don't repeat this elsewhere."

"Of course lass."

"Because I haven't told my sister, and..." He gently kissed her nose and she sighed contently. "Right," she started again and closed her eyes. "We were born in the Imperial City. Our parents were merchants, who basically disappeared when they left on a trip. Since Adamus, our brother, was old enough to look after us he was supposed to. Instead, he ran off to here, Skyrim. So I worked in the Guild over there to support Ysabel and save to go looking for him."

He began stroking her hair. "On one particular occasion I was travelling home when I was asked by some people for help, at an old fort. It was stupid. I never should have gotten down to help, but I did." One deep breath and a soft sigh, he continued to stroke her hair. "They- they-"

"If its difficult you don't have to say," he said softly and she nodded.

"They... Abused me. In that fort. I was later told that a guard had brought me home... There's a significant chunk of time from when I can't recall anything, but..."

This was it. The things Astrid had known about her, when she asked her to join the Brotherhood.

"But at some point I went back there, to that fort. I..." Her breath was coming out in pants now, her fear exacerbated by the scratching at the door. "I went back there and murdered them all."

Brynjolf stared at her for a long time. "Lass..." He frowned but kept stroking her hair as though it would prevent her from getting away. "Its not your fault." She looked at him sharply.

"Isn't it?" She snapped, glaring at him. "Since when did two wrongs make a right? I killed them; yes they did something despicable, but some of those men were innocent. Had families. They weren't involved in what happened! But you know what? At the time, I didn't care. I killed them all." She collapsed against him, suddenly weakened. "They launched an investigation. A few of them were just boys who had run from home, who wanted to make lives better for their families. Now they won't leave me alone," she sobbed. "They followed me here and now..."

"Hush, Lucina," he murmured as he gently rubbed her back.

"You couldn't have known. I... Can't blame you for something that happened in your past. I-"

"Its not just my past," she murmured sadly. "I was recruited into the Dark Brotherhood because she knew. And so I killed for her. I killed a defenseless beggar so I could have a few more moments of peace and material gain. But its all caught up to me now... It makes it worst though, when I feel better for it." She broke down, tears flowing freely and she curled up on the bed. "They won't leave me alone." It was barely above a whisper yet he heard it and it was discomforting.

"Who won't?" He asked anyway, afraid that he already knew the amswer. His only answer was a small whimper, and the heavy silence over the room. Lucina had fallen asleep within moments of her confession.

Byrnjolf paced the room, contemplating his options. She was quite clearly... unsettled. And he wasn't sure he could deal with it. She certainly had quite the heavy coin purse.. But on the other hand he didn't feel content. Whatever she was dealing with did not get in the way of her skills; and with the guild's troubles dealt with, perhaps they could put her to work with jobs. It would certainly keep her busy, perhaps even get her mind off the past. The only thing that remained was her dealings with the Dark Brotherhood- he doubted it would get so much in the way but if she trusted him... Perhaps he could get her to leave them. He glanced over at her sleeping form. He decided against it. As useful as it would be to have her as a pawn, it was clear that he preferred her as a person, by his side and in the Guild- as flighty as she was.

She stirred on the bed and he watched her jump up and look around the room, worried. He stayed in the shadows, bemused. "Its all your fault!" She whispered to her stomach and he frowned. The scar? "You cursed me!" She hissed. Brynjolf stepped out of the shadows and she jumped.

"Ah," she said sheepishly. "You're still here."

"You're cute when you blush," he murmured as he climbed over her. He peeled their clothes away slowly and watched as she self-consiously attempted to cover her scar. Brynjolf brushed her hand away.

"I don't care about that," he growled. Lucina sighed and let him kiss every exposed inch of skin. He moved down gently teasing her with his mouth, enjoying every gasp and moan. It was gentler this time, less frantic and needy. He wanted her to stay; he couldn't bring himself to say it. He could only hope that she wouldn't run from him again.

[x x x]

Lucina felt lighter than she had in possibly weeks. Brynjolf had stayed with her throughout the night: held her and talked her through her nightmares. He made her unbelievably... Content. Something she hadn't expected of him and it was still possible that he was using her as well. But for the moment she could let herself enjoy his company. She spent the next few weeks at the guild, quietly helping around the cistern and with odd jobs. Brynjolf stayed with her, often finding her and pressing gentle kisses against her cheek. Whatever had transpired with Mercer had apparently solved their problems. Lucina had kept the growing discomfort at bay during this time, telling herself that nothing lasts forever. But she could at least enjoy herself in the meantime.

When a messenger from the Brotherhood arrived, bearing a note that requested her presence before Astrid, she had sighed and promptly left for Falkreath. Brynjolf had offered to escort her, but she refused. She couldn't let Astrid hold all of her weaknesses. Astrid had stood imposingly over her, leaving her feeling as though she were a child to be scolded.

"We've been working hard while you were away," Astrid said quiety, cold eyes staring through her. "I wanted you back here because I believe you are more than capable of handling this," she smiled coldly. "You are family, after all. And we all need to play our part around here." Beckoning her, she moved to an empty room within the network of caves. A small girl sat alone in a corner, arranging various flowers in a bowl.

"Lucina, this is Arielle. Our new... Listener." She looked no older than 12, and regarded Lucina with a blank stare. It was quickly broken, and she stood with a Nightshade in hand. She reached out to Lucina as though offering it in peace.

"We received a contract from the Night Mother through her. Someone wants the Emperor killed. That is why I called you back, Lucina. I, our family, need you." Lucina turned away. Arielle had returned to her corner, her dark gold hair tumbling around her shoulders.

"The emperor?" she asked eventually. "What... For?"

"A contract is a contract," Astrid replied coldly. "You are a part of this family, Lucina." I have no choice, she thought as she nodded slowly. Astrid led her back to her room where a map was laid out on the large table. "Dax," she began, "should be back quite soon. He left to deal with Commander Maro. You, my dear, need to hunt down The Gourmet. He is instrumental to this plan's success." Astrid studied her for a long time. "Go see Festus. He has the details." As she turned to leave, Astrid suddenly grabbed her arm. "Don't fail me," she whispered.

She walked slowly.

The world was spinning around her, and no amount of effort allowed her to listen to Festus well enough. Eventually, she was able to repeat what he had told her. He had smiled apologetically, and informed her that as much as he would have liked to have given her a list, it was better this way. She couldn't recall how she had arrived at Markarth, either. When the man lay dead at her feet, she ran. Past the guards who had heard the commotion and out into the wilderness. She collapsed under a tree, numb.

"How many more?" She asked the sky. A loud clap greeted her and she sighed. Picking herself up, she started walking again. It was by some good fortune that a passing traveller stopped by her and offered her a ride. He dropped her off at her destination, to which she offered to compensate him in gold for his help. But he only grinned and tipped his hat towards her before setting off again.

Killing the orc was easy. His body floated lifelessly beneath the ice.

She sat inside once she was done after ordering a meal from the inn keeper. She almost choked when someone appeared behind her.

"Did you do it?" Lucina blinked.

"Arielle?" The small girl sat down in the seat opposite her and grinned.

"Hello!" She greeted happily.

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you," she replied. Large dark blue eyes, stared back at her hopefully, as though she wanted to be praised.

"Oh, hello then," she replied with a smile. "What brings you all the way out here?"

"I think were going to work together soon."

"Is that so? Did someone tell you?"

Arielle shook her head. "No-one."

"Then..." Arielle cocked her head to the side. "Sometimes I know things in advance," she murmured. "Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Of course," she said with a smile. "Are you hungry?"

"Hm!" She nodded enthusiastically and happily trotted away to order some food. She arrived promptly, placing the food before her and offering a prayer in thanks for the food. They ate in silence, Arielle eating quickly as though she hadn't seen food for weeks.

"I was afraid to eat at the Sanctuary so I've been grabbing things when people sleep," she explained, her voice different now. She sounded serious, mature. "Astrid swept me there so quickly I was afraid she had ulterior motives. Though she has yet to prove some things."

"Prove?"

"Hm," she mumbled between munching on a severed carrot. "Something is amiss. Though I can't let her know that."

"Yeah..."

"Don't worry," she smiled, returning to her innocent smile. "I'll warn you if anything happens."

[x x x]

"I don't want you to be sad." It was a very sudden statement, one that had taken her by surprise as they rode n a carriage back to Falkreath.

"What do you mean? I mean... Thank you, but it was just sudden."

"I have a bad feeling," she said softly. "I want to stay with you, maybe then you won't have a chance to be unhappy."

"I appreciate that, Arielle." They stayed silent until they reached Falkreath. As Lucina helped the small girl down the carriage driver beckoned her over.

"I apologise, miss, but you paid me a little over." His hat obscured his identity; fear gripped her. He turned towards her and beckoned for her hand. She lifted it, palm open, and waited patiently. A familar coin fell to her. The world seemed to slow and her eyes widened as he gripped her hand.

"The next few days will be alike to a trial. Figure out who you can trust; it almost goes without saying that there are those in your "family" who are working against both you and I. Be careful." He glanced behind him, worried. He let go of her hand and quickly set off in the carriage. Lucina stared at her hand in shock. She knew that voice. But why did it feel as thougj everyone else knew something she didn't? Arielle gripped her hand.

"Someones coming," she said desperately, before pulling her off the road and into the bushes. She looked up in time to see a group of three walk past.

"This way," one of them said and they looked around breifly before carrying on down the road.

"Vampires," she whispered. "What are they doing here?"

"They're looking for your friend from the carriage," Arielle whispered, eyes wide. "I think the next few days are going to be rather interesting, don't you?"

[x x x]

A/N: Shorter chapters. Eep. Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think :) I'd love to hear from you.


	15. The Path Before Us

cWechow.

Thanksy :) Happy.

XV

[The Path Before Us]

"_One does not discover new lands _

_without consenting to lose sight of the shore for a very long time."_

_-Andre Gide-_

"You're giving her far too much attention," he snapped, and he lowered his eyes. Technically this man wasn't his better. But he owed him more than his life; he couldn't afford to lose his trust now. "You had better back off, Vontus, or I may be required to take rather _drastic _actions. Obviously I would prefer not to, so you had better watch what you do from now on."

Vontus nodded solemnly, the depth of the situation he had gotten himself into weighing heavily on his shoulders. He couldn't afford to risk her life now, not after she had come so far. He could only hope that her sister had heeded her warning; however he doubted that he needed to say more. She was on a knife's edge as it was. A blink of an eye could send her flying off the edge. He was particularly concerned about the two spies he had sent into the Brotherhood. Their last report had made him suspicious: but in this game he couldn't afford to trust any of their small organisation in any case. He too, was balancing on a knife's edge.

He hadn't expected to grow fond of her, and he somewhat wished that there was some explanation for it. She was nothing like his own daughter, long gone of this world- and unfortunate miscalculation on his part had seen to that. But this man... He glanced over at him, watched as he mulled over several documents, his green eyes scowling at the words before him. It was simply amazing to watch, a single man who had brought together the isolated and hunted, forming them into a network to watch every corner of Skyrim. All because he wanted a little _revenge._

Vontus couldn't clearly recall how he had gotten caught up with him. He was being chased, before and after he met this man. He made a deal, one he couldn't refuse. But now he was stuck, and his reckless behaviour had dropped him in deep, dark water.

All because he wanted to see her _well._

For what his patron had planned would certainly break her, no doubt about it. Perhaps it was what he wanted. To break her, mould her into something else. Realising he had been staring at his patron, he turned away. He had already brokered enough suspicion as it was, he couldn't afford anymore.

"Mm," the man behind the desk muttered, pushing away the documents and standing abruptly. "Incompetent! Can't even do the simplest of tasks. You-" he pointed a finger at Vontus. "You can at least perform tasks to a decent extent. Solve this for me."

He stormed over to him, a folded piece of paper in hand. His patron pushed it at him before storming out of the room. Vontus watched him leave. _Always so melodramatic_, he thought when the large wooden door slammed behind him. Opening the paper, he grinned happily. "Yes," he said to the large, empty room. "This will do just fine."

[x x x]

_Dearest Hadvar,_

_I almost cannot believe we haven't been able to see each other in almost four months! I miss you dearly, as does Meeko of course!_

_It pleases me to no extent that you are safe. I hear often that the war is going well for the Imperial army, slowly gaining victories across Skyrim. I even heard that you are all preparing to storm Windhelm! It certainly seems quick. Though I forget that I arrived here in the midst of it all. It's strange to think about now. _

_My training with Caiden is going well. He's very... Chirpy. To say the least. And he knows Lucina, apparently they met a while ago when she passed through Ivarstead. _

_I haven't seen her during this time. Its... Sad. I miss her. And you. But I have a duty, and I realise that now. I can't spend precious time worrying about trivial things._

_In any case, I hope to hear from you soon. Please stay safe._

_I love you,_

_Ysabel._

Ysabel re-read the letter before sighing and leaned back into the chair. It squeaked in protest and she quickly sat up. She hoped to avoid breaking any furniture if need be. Spare paper sat on her desk making her consider actually trying to contact her sister. _Should I be more worried? _It was a question that had permeated her mind for some time now. Caiden, despite knowing next to nothing, attempted to ressure her none-the-less. She smiled at the thought.

Ysabel had just left the blacksmiths' after making good use of the offer Vontus had presented her with. In fact, she was really quite pleased with herself, looking down in order to hide her excitement. Though, in retrospect, it probably would have saved her the embarassment if she _had _been looking- at least then she wouldn't have bumped into anyone. And that was how she had met Caiden, who was staring at her as though she had grown a tree stump out of her forehead. At first, he had mistaken her for Lucina- happily embracing her in front of all to see. She eventually wriggled out of his grasp and managed to explain that she happened to be her _twin. _

"You're identical!" He had shouted, laughing. She had smiled at him, already enjoying his company. He spoke at length about Lucina and her kindness, but trailed off near the end of his tale. When she frowned, he had smiled and just said he was worried about her.

A knock on the door broke her out of her reverie. "Come in." She called, and heard a muffled reply. Suspicious, she approached the door and opened it slightly. Caiden stood on the other side, a letter in his mouth and a plate of food in each hand, and a smaller one balanced on his forearm. She laughed, and let him in.

"Ah! Sorry about the wait," he said as he placed the plates down; two for them and one for Meeko. "A courier was asking for you, so I said I knew where you were. Then we got in a discussion about if I _actually_ knew where you were, or if I was just bluffing 'cause you're pretty much famous now." He grinned as he handed her the letter. "Also, the lady at the bar said the food was on the house, as thanks for the help the other night. I tried to pay her anyway, and we eventually agreed on a tip." He fell down into a spare chair and pulled his plate over to him.

Ysabel smiled as she opened the letter. Caiden was sweet which was a stark contrast to the stern concentration he held when he was helping her train. A decent teacher, who had also helped her to complete several bounties and other odd jobs out of Whiterun- hence the added fame. She was at least pleased that she could now laugh at how they now at least called her "useful".

The familiar scrawl hit her before the words did, as short as the message actually was. Caiden had paused in his eating, and was staring at her with a worried expression.

"Are you alright?"

She couldn't quite register his voice as her head swirled. Such a short letter, she almost couldn't believe the effect it was having on her.

"Ysabel?"

"Uh..." She reread the words, faster and faster each time, to the point where she could barely understand them anymore. "Its from my sister."

Caiden dropped his fork and his eyes widened. "Seriously?" He asked as shocked as she was. In the time he had known Ysabel- coming up on three months now- they had never heard from Lucina. And never had he seen her so genuinely _shocked. _

"If you don't mind me asking... What does it say?"

Ysabel sat down slowly. "She's in trouble. She wants to meet me soon."

Caiden stared at her for a long time. The paper was shaking visibly in her hand.

"Look- maybe its not too bad, okay? Just don't worry about it until you know more. For all we know, its actually something minor. You won't know until you see her, so until then, focus on _your _goal."

Ysabel looked up at him and for a moment he was concerned that she was going to get angry at him. Instead, she silently folded up the letter and set in down on the desk. Then she smiled- it was certainly strained but at least it reached her eyes.

"Thank you for the food," she said as brightly as she could. "I really appreciate it. I hope it wasn't too much trouble to bring it up."

"Not at all," he replied and they continued to eat in silence. "I really like her, you know." He said eventually. "Maybe it seems silly 'cause I didn't really know her that long. But I just felt _something_, like a connection with her. I dunno what she thinks, but still..." He trailed off, his eyes staring off vacantly. "In the least I'd like to be her friend."

Ysabel looked up at him, a sad look in her eyes. "To be honest it would please me if you were her friend, as you are mine. She needs a friend, someone like you I think." She smiled broadly at him. "Maybe we can do something about that."

"Haa!" A blush crept up into Caiden's cheeks and he ran a hand through his messy brown hair. "I wouldn't- I mean I don't- ah, I don't know about that!" He was pleased when Ysabel laughed. It made him happy when she laughed.

"We'll just have to see, now won't we?"

"You aren't trying to play matchmaker now, are you?"

"Hm, maybe I am, maybe I'm not!"

Caiden laughed and settled back in the chair. Ysabel stood up and moved to take their plates away, but he reached out and stopped her. She looked down at him in suprise. "I'll do it," he said as he gently took the plates away from her. "It would be rather ungentlemanly of me not to!"

"Ha, when you say it like that, how could I possibly refuse?"

She accompanied him down the stairs, feeling guilty for his service to her. When he handed them over, he gestured to an empty seat towards the back of the room and ordered a few drinks. He joined her shortly afterwards with the drinks in hand.

"First you get me dinner, now drinks?" She smirked. "Someone might think you're trying to get something out of me!"

"Never!" He gasped in mock, setting the bottle down in front of her.

"And Black-Briar Mead?" She raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't I be repaying _you _for helping me?"

He winked. "Now if you say things like _that, _someone might get the wrong idea."

"Pft, never!" She laughed again and reached out to hold the drink softly. She stared at it for a while, rolling the bottle around in her hands. It held a cooling sensation, a comfortable contrast against the blaring warmth from the fire.

"When are you going to see Lucina?" He broke the silence between them easily. Perhaps it was a testament to the friendship that had quickly grown between them.

"She says she'll be in Whiterun within the week, so sometime this week I guess. I suppose we should stay close around-"

"Don't worry, Ysabel. I wasn't planning any crazy trips or anything. We'll be around."

"Good," she muttered, then smiled at him. "I mean thank you. It just reminds me of when Ifirst got to Skyrim, and I came here looking for her at one point. It feels like she just keeps running away from me, but I don't know why. Or maybe its because it was always like this but I never realised because we were never put in a situation where she felt like she needed to run. But wouldn't she have done it anyway? I mean she seems to jump at the _slightest _things, you'd think I would have noticed by now. Oh- I'm rambling, I'm sorry Caiden."

He blinked, but not surprised by her sudden outburst. Since he'd met her, they had become more and more frequent. He could only assume that it was a result of keeping these thoughts to herself for so long. Or perhaps she never quite realised them in the first place.

"You don't need to worry about bothering me. We're friends, right?"

"Mm? Oh, yeah. Thank you." He grinned happily at her.

"I'm glad I got to do this, was quite a change from being a guard. The pay was slightly better too!"

"You're getting paid for this?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Not really, ha. It was more of a very _generous _one off payment. I sent most of it off to my family, they were happy about that! They were even happier to hear that I was helping the Dragonborn, of all people! Speaking of which, my younger brother wants to meet you," he chuckled. "In any case, its nice to just sit down and relax here once in a while. You've been working so hard these past three months. You've come a long way, you should be proud!"

"Thank you. Its pretty much you're fault I've been improving." She poked her tongue out at him.

"_Fault, _huh? Seems like a pretty miraculous fault to me!"

"Mi-miraculous?!"

He laughter was cut short by the sound of the door opening, letting in a gust of cold wind. A patron in the inn shouted something rude to the person, who inored him and silently made her way towards them. The hood obscured their face from them, but Ysabel recognised that _walk _immediately.

"You're early," she said quietly as she stood before them, casting a shadow over their small table.

"Is that a problem?" Her voice was cold, and far more calculating that either of them remembered.

"Not at all," Ysabel said slowly and moved slightly so Lucina could sit.

Caiden looked between them, wondering if he should take his leave. "You can stay," Lucina said quietly. "I don't know if you'll like what I have to say, but that's your perogative. I don't really care what you do."

His heart clenched at the sound of her words.

_Don't be stupid, _he scolded himself. _Its just a stupid crush, and she probably just thinks you're Ysabel's friend..._

"Caiden, to make this clear, I don't mind if you decide to stay," she said softly this time. He settled back into his seat and took a long drink of his mead. He would stay. For whose sake, he was unsure. Lucina sat down slowly, and glanced around the room. "I'm sorry," she said eventually after _a lot _of looking around. "Is there somewhere we could perhaps talk in private?"

Ysabel nodded solemnly and gestured for them to follow her. Lucina followed behind, while Caiden trailed behind both of them. He studied Lucina as they walked. She seemed exhausted, worried, and when she suddenly turned around to look at him, he blushed and looked away. He could, in the least, hope that she didn't think that he was just watching her walking. When they reached Ysabel's room, Lucina sat down with an exhausted expression on her face. Ysabel studied her sister for a moment.

"Are you alright?"

"Hm? Oh... Yes."

Ysabel sat down opposite her. Caiden stood awkwardly by the door. Despite her saying that he _could _stay, he still felt as though he were intruding on something important. Lucina looked up after a while and smiled at him before gesturing to the bed. He stared at her in surprise for a moment, only understanding her meaning when she raised an eyebrow.

"I really didn't expect you to be here until later in the week."

"It was precautionary," Lucina replied. Her hands sat protectively over her lap. "In case someone else had seen it, I couldn't risk coming when I roughly said I was going to."

"I see," Ysabel said, looking wary. "You're in trouble?"

Lucina sighed and tipped her head back letting the hood fall back from her face. "Yes," she said quietly. "I don't think I can exactly tell you why, though."

"Why not? Maybe I can help you, or something."

She shook her head, ebony locks falling around her shoulders. "I think you would hate me more than you already do if I were to tell you," she chuckled. "Besides, I can't risk getting you into this mess as well."

Ysabel sighed and folded her arms, thinking. "I don't hate you," she said quietly. "I _do_ however wish you wouldn't pull these little disappearing acts all the time. But..." She sighed again and tugged on one of her braided hair. "You're still my sister. I wouldn't abandon you, whatever you did. And... For now at least, I can understand why you don't want to explain what happened." She turned her head to the side thoughtfully. "Thank you for being... Considerate. I don't know if you know now... But I've been learning how to look after myself." She shot a smile over at Caiden.

"I know, I'm proud of you."

"Geh?" Ysabel said, turning back to her in shock.

"What? Why is that so shocking?"

"I don't know."

For a moment they allowed themselves to relax and laughed together. When they fell into silence, Lucina was the one to speak.

"So this news of mine," she said lowering her eyes. "I am..." She took another deep breath. "Pregnant."

Ysabel's jaw dropped, her eyes wide and murky with an array of undecipherable emotions. "P-pregnant?"

"Mm," Lucina said. "I didn't find out til quite a while ago. But circumstances meant that I couldn't move from my position. But I was extemely ill; someone I knew fetched a healer for me... She told me its not long to go now." She gently moved her hands away from her stomach; the cloak and hands had done its part to cover her well. "I'm quite... Small. Because of various reasons I will not go in to, but she said the baby should be fine..." She trailed off after seeing Ysabel's face. "Are you... alright?"

Ysabel shook her head, hands over her mouth. So she finally came back to her... To tell her _this?_ She couldn't quite tell whether to be happy, annoyed, disgruntled, or happy. She stood abruptly, and moved towards the door.

"I just need a minute," she said before fleeing. Lucina got up to chase after her, but Caiden pushed her back down gently.

"You seemed to have enough trouble getting here," he said gently. "I'll talk to her. Don't go anywhere, okay?"

He chased after her quickly; she was unable to move through the crowd within the inn fast enough. She stopped as she reached the Gildergreen and stared up at its blossoming branches.

"I can't believe it," she murmured to herself as he came up behind her. She spun around to face him, and seemed stunned to find that it was him. "I can't believe it," she said again and sat down slowly. "I'm going to be an aunt!" She suddenly said rather happily, before her face fell again. "Why didn't she tell me sooner? I could have helped her..."

Caiden sat next to her and reached out for her hand. He held it gently as he spoke. "She said she was under difficult circumstances."

"I know, I know. But still-"

"She probably didn't want to risk too many lives."

Ysabel went quiet, realising what she had meant. She was in trouble _and _pregnant. If the trouble followed her, then she would put her life at risk as well. "Ha, that's Lucina... Happiness for the most amount of people. Or in this case, safety."

"I'm proud of you."

"What for?"

"When you used to get upset you would often refuse to see reason for quite a substantial amount of time. I know we haven't known each other that long, but still. It's another one of your improvements."

She smiled at him. "Thank you." She looked up at the sky. "I should probably get back."

Caiden stood. "If you need a few minutes, I can go check on her. She's very worried but I told her to stay put 'cause she seemed to have enough trouble getting up those stairs." Ysabel nodded and he moved quickly back down to the inn, pleased when he found her there. She was gazing out the window rolling a coin between her fingers.

"Ysabel's alright," he said quietly and she jumped. "Sorry," he chuckled as he moved over to her. "I didn't mean to give you a fright."

"It's okay," she said quietly, a small smile on her lips. He gulped.

_Don't stare at her mouth_, he scolded himself.

"Is there a balcony or something? I'd like to get some fresh air, away from people."

Caiden nodded, and helped her up. He lead her out of the room to the end of the hall, which was quiet at the time of night. She smiled when she saw the view. "I've always quite liked Whiterun's area, ever since I got here," she trailed off, her eyes growing distant. Caiden moved towards the door, suddenly feeling as though he were intruding. She spun around abruptly, her eyes wide.

"You don't have to leave," she exclaimed almost desperately. "Please, I would rather like the company." Caiden smiled at her, pleased that she wanted him around. He'd been almost _desperately _waiting for her to see if she would travel through Ivarstead again; he had thoroughly enjoyed her company last time.

Although, as much as he hated to admit it, he didn't particularly enjoy _these _circumstances.

"So..." She started awkwardly. "How have you been?"

"Me? Oh, fine, thanks. I- uh- haven't seen you in a long time. How are you?"

"Tired," she laughed softly. "I've heard stories about what its like, but I never really expected to experience it myself. At least, not this soon."

"I see," he said quietly. What questions could or even _should _be allowed in such a moment? "Have you thought of any names?"

"Names?" She said, looking incredulous, as though the notion had never occurred to her. "To be honest I haven't really thought about it. There's been a lot of things happening, so I suppose the best way to describe it is... I haven't really been thinking beyond survival."

He desperately wanted to ask what in oblivion she was involved in; she looked at him knowingly and it was as though she could see right through him.

"If I told you, I may have to kill you."

"I sincerely hope that is a joke."

"I'll make an exception for you," she laughed and pulled her hair around her neck. "Besides I couldn't just kill the man whose been helping my sister so much. Which I really must thank you for."

"You don't need to thank me."

"I will anyway," she moved towards him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Don't read into that," she chuckled when a blush grew up his neck. She turned away slightly, "I better get inside now, its rather cold out here."

He almost let her walk away, resolving himself for the imminent rejection that would follow if he dared to even voice his feelings. But what he had just felt, it was so much _more_ than he could ever expect out of a simple peck on the cheek. Acting on impulse, he grabbed her hand and pulled her suddenly towards him. She let out a shocked squeak, but it was quickly muffled by his mouth over hers. They stood still for a moment, his hands gripping her sides. She attempted to pull away, but he held her closer.

The stillness of the night was suddenly interrupted by the balcony door opening very suddenly.

"What in _oblivion_ is going on here?!"


	16. Sinners Pt 1

XVI

[Sinners Part I]

"_It turns cold, when the world unfolds_

_When one false move, can turn your world_

_inside out..."_

_'The Sorry State' – The Pineapple Thief_

_Lucina was watching her from across the table. While her face remained blank, her eyes gave away the worry that she was actually feeling. She glanced over at Adamus, who was seated by the fire, his face obscured by the hair that had become damp in the rain. He was the eldest of the three. He was supposed to look after them. Instead, he spent his days running away. When Lucina eventually confronted him about it, he spat at the ground and glowered at her. When he looked over at Ysabel, his eyes softened slightly, but only for a moment. _

"_Well?" _

_They were standing in the doorway, the rain pelting down outside. He appeared to already be soaked, unaffected by the spreading cold on his shoulders as Lucina prevented him from entering the house. Ysabel approached slowly, and placed a gentle hand on her sister's shoulder._

"_At least let him get dry for now," she murmured. "He'll catch a cold, and then what'll we do?"_

_Lucina had glanced over to her at that point, hesistant, before moving away from the door and falling into a chair at the table. Adamus smiled softly at her as he came in, and quickly made his way upstairs. _

"_Maybe you should go a bit easier on him from now on," Ysabel said, turning towards her sister who was playing with a knife on the table. "It's not as if he isn't affected by this as well."_

_Lucina had only sighed in response, placed the knife down and walked towards the kitchen and quietly began preparing their meal. Ysabel frowned, and moved to stoke the fire as Adamus came back down the stairs._

_She could only pray that her parents would arrive soon. _

[x x x]

Ysabel ran quickly, stumbling over the tables and pushing past people as she made her way out of the inn. Those that noticed stared quietly after her. There was no mistaking that the source of the tremendous rumble that had shaken the buildings just now was her, yet no one tried to stop her. For this, she was grateful. She couldn't face the questions, the accusatory stares, the look of _fear _in their eyes.

Wasn't she supposed to be a hero?

_Can they even exist?_ She thought bitterly as the maneuvered through the startled crowds of people who had begun to gather. Naturally, they would want answers. But she wouldn't be the one to give them, at least not in this state. She needed to clear her head, and then she would leave. Finish this damnable quest that _someone _had set her on, and for better or worse, finally be free of it. Hadvar's face conjured itself up in her mind's eye, and she shook her head. Even the thought of him sent tearing wracks of pain and guilt through her. If he knew what she had just done, what _crime _she had just committed... He had a gentle soul. He was basically on a different level to her altogether- how could she ever explain...?

How could she ever explain to _anyone. _Here she was, running away in the dead of night. She had heard Caiden call her name as she left the room. Would he figure it out? Of course he would. How could he not? Who else could do such a thing?

Ysabel ran out into the open plains, and finally sat down. At least her she could see if anyone from the city were to come looking for her. They'd need torches, naturally, and she would see them from a mile away. And yet, a small part of her wanted someone to come looking for her; whether to console her or berate her, she didn't care. But the rest of her was cowardly. She could just sit here until morning, then she would make her way to Dragonsreach. Of course, allowing for the fact that they may just want to arrest her or question her, but then again, did they have any actual proof? No, other than the fact that she was _basically the only one who could do that._ She sighed heavily. What she needed was to rest, tomorrow would undoubtedly be a rather monumental day. Once it was over, she could...

"Could what?" She asked herself out loud. "Live happily ever after? What if... What if she..." At that thought, she crumpled forward and pulled her knees to her chest. Even if tomorrow was a success, and she came out of this unscathed, it wasn't as though she could forget what she had done. For all she knew, she was the _last _family she had left. The somber thought shook her hard. Finally settling on an actual decision, she pulled herself up from the ground. Even if it all turned into oblivion unbound, the least she could do was see it _all _through to the end.

The walk back into the city, however, was easier said than done. Her feet felt like lead, and her stomach was convulsing with nervousness. When she reached the gates, one of the guards looked at her sympathetically.

"You look as though you've stumbled through Oblivion itself," he smiled softly.

"Take it easy, Dragonborn," another quipped with a curt nod her way.

Ysabel nodded vaguely in their direction, and continued to push through the gates. A feeling of bittersweet relief washed over her when she realised no-one was running to arrest her, and it was as though she had gotten away with it altogether. She bit her lip, and forced herself to think of sweet rolls and snowberries, something Caiden had taught her one night when she was feeling particularly stressed. _What do they look like, smell like? How do they feel in your hands? Now, how does it taste? _A smile forced its way onto her now pale features, it was a rather _strange _technique, but at least it had worked.

"Oh thank the gods, _there _you are," Caiden said suddenly and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the Drunken Huntsman. "I asked Jenassa to help me find you, oh look, there she is." His voiced was strained as he waved over to the Dunmer, who moved swiftly towards them. When she was in front of her, Jenassa glanced over her and raised an eyebrow.

"By the gods, Ysabel. You look as if you've seen far better days."

"You could say that," she responded as she tried to keep her voice light. "What's going on?"

"Don't feign ignorance," Caiden said suddenly after standing quietly by her side. His hand was still gripping hers, as though he was afraid that she would bolt at any second. "I was worried when I couldn't find you anywhere, no one knew where you'd gone off to. So I asked Jenassa to help me find you, we were worried you know."

"I am sorry," Ysabel sighed quietly, lowering her head. The three of them remained silent, the air heavy around them. Eventually Jenassa broke the silence, growing impatient with the awkward silence.

"Well then, what do you plan to do?"

"Finish this... Whole thing."

Caiden's head snapped up at this, his eyes glowering fiercely. "You can't just run off and make a decision like that, you're clearly far too stressed to be running off like that!" Ysabel stared back at him incredulously, and attempted to pretend that her shock was still well placed. Despite knowing that what he was saying was _mostly _true, she didn't fancy backing down just yet. In any case, she wanted to tick off at least something, before she grew mad from just waiting. When she told him just that, he scowled, but didn't drop her hand.

"I think she can do it," Jenassa said abruptly, feeling more like a mother coming between two quarreling children than anything else. "When I first met Ysabel, she could barely lift a _dagger_, but she's clearly developed her skills. She even moves with more confidence."

"So you'd just have me throw her into the fires, will you?"

Jenassa smirked. "First and foremost, do you really still believe that she's weak? Secondly, who decided that _you _could decide when she would go? From what I know, you were chosen to help her train, not to babysit her until _you _deem it safe enough for her to go outside." She gestured towards the hand that was still gripping Ysabel's wrist, where his knuckles where white from the ever growing pressure. "You're acting as if she's a child that needs to be held all the time, she's not going to run away."

"She already has once tonight," Caiden muttered under his breath and gently let go of her hand. "But I guess you're right. I'm sorry Ysabel." He looked at her sheepishly out of the corner of his eye, and gave her a small smile. "So... Do you have a plan?"

Ysabel shook her head. It was all more of an attempt to forget what had transpired at the inn, but at least she could label it as more productive. "I've got supplies, you know. The ones we've been storing up these past few months. I suppose I can only just take them and run first thing in the morning." She fiddled with a loose thread on her sleeve, not quite wanting to meet Caiden's eyes. From the way he stiffened, she knew he was thinking about her sister. Did he know where she was now? He opened his mouth, and before he could say anything, she spoke first. "We'd better find a place to sleep tonight. The Bannered Mare is out of the question."

In the end, Jenassa and Ysabel ended up staying at the Drunken Huntsman; despite the lack of beds, they were offered a side room with a few rolls. Caiden had disappeared at some point, saying that he would meet her outside Dragonsreach at first light. She had a hunch about where he was going as soon as he said it, but she kept her mouth shut. As things stood, she had no right to question where he was going. After all, Lucina had no one else in this city.

Jenassa quietly entered their makeshift room and looked at her pointedly. "Whatever has happened tonight... You may talk to me about it, if you wish." When Ysabel smiled, she sighed with relief. "And I have decided, that if you will have me, I am going to come with you tomorrow."

Ysabel studied the woman before her. It was true that she was frightened out of her mind, and was about ready to jump at the opportunity to have some company. At the same time she was afraid; this night she'd already hurt someone in a way she never thought possible. By taking Jenassa along, she was risking having her friend's blood on her hands as well.

"Before you say anything," Jenassa added, interrupting her thoughts. "I have made this decision myself, you needn't worry about my safety. I am able to make choices for myself, Ysabel," her tone was sharp. She couldn't help but wonder if she knew about what had happened.

"Alright," Ysabel sighed. She already felt guilty for agreeing. "If you're sure."

"I am," Jenassa responded proudly. "But what about your friend, Caiden? If he states that he wants to come along?"

The Dunmer was watching her carefully as she put down the potion she was studying and looked up at her, her eyes suddenly cold and unwavering. "Under no circumstances is he to come with us. Its not because I value his life more or anything," she added, suddenly feeling embarassed. "But there's someone here who _really _needs him, more than I could at this point in time."

[x x x]

"These and their stupid puzzles," Ysabel grumbled. She walked back to where Jenassa was standing, bow ready in preparation for any unwanted surprises. "Shall we go?" Jenassa nodded solemnly. Her face was still slightly pale from the ride on Odahving's back, but she held her hands steady. Ysabel watched her out of the corner of her eye. She had held her own well against the dragons that had come to meet them almost as soon as they had landed.

They moved through the temple quickly and quietly, dispatching several Frostbite spiders and draugr; Ysabel felt grateful for the previous experiences she'd shared with Caiden, knowing that without it, she would have likely been frozen stiff from fear. At least now, she could provide some use to Jenassa who provided the bulk of the combat.

"Seems to lead outside," Jenassa murmured as they approached a door. Through the cracks and gaps around the door, the sound of a bitter wind could be heard as it slapped against the stone. "Be extra careful, we do not know what we will meet out there. And from what we've experienced so far, expect dragons, or something similar." Ysabel nodded solemnly and kept her eyes on the door. She glanced over at Jenassa, who was checking her weapons that were strapped to her. Gripping her sword in hand, Ysabel pushed forward and placed her hand heavily against the door.

As they slipped quietly through the door, Jenassa motioned for her to crouch down before pointing towards a figure ahead of the pillars. Ysabel sighed. "What do you think the chances of it is, that he's holding the key to that glowing portal thing?"

"Quite high," Jenassa muttered. "Do you think we could make it?"

"Make it?"

"Hm," she murmured, eyes still keenly trained on the figure. "If we were to run towards the portal, do you think we could make it?"

Ysabel frowned. "We could try. But in saying that, I don't want to risk being trapped, in the case that running and jumping fails. It almost feels better just to kill him, take what we need and go. If we make it, and end up landing back here, I don't want to run into him straight away." She sighed heavily. "Providing we make it in the end, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Her companion chuckled at the question. "It's a bit late for that, isn't it?" Leaning back, she readied an arrow. "In any case, it is imperative that you make it through, alright?" Before Ysabel could reply, the straightened and fired an arrow straight to her target. "Call that a lucky shot if you must, but whatever you decide to do, please do hurry." With that Jenassa moved quickly around, finding cover when she could.

Ysabel panicked and found herself wanting to call her back; they hadn't formulated a plan of any type and she'd already started before her. Nervousness clung to her skin as she stood. Jenassa was right, it was now or never.

As she moved, she felt amazed by the prowess of Jenassa: her movements contained a level of finesse she could never hope to muster in her life. It was similar to how her sister moved, and for a moment she felt guiltily jealous. "But now is not the time for that," she said out loud, distracted by the moment. She moved behind one of the pillars, craning her neck to see where the Priest was. She saw a flit of movement as Jenassa moved into cover as a whirlwind of ice was directed towards her. Ysabel pulled herself back into cover, afraid again. She pressed her back against the wall, her back clinking against the stone. Her eyes widened, out of fear or amazement at her stupidity, she was unsure.

She pulled the package off her waist and desperately began to root through the contents. What did it look like again? As her hands closed around the bottle, a cold chill swept up her arm.

It was near.

Somewhere in the background, she could hear Jenassa screaming something. In her panicked state she couldn't tell if she was screaming in general or if it was directed towards her. She pulled herself up quickly. _Its right behind you now. _Ysabel downed the contents of the bottle quickly, and pushed herself off the wall, facing the enemy with all the bravery she could muster.

[x x x]

Jenassa's arrows were dwindling now. In the heat of battle, it was only natural that her quiver would empty so quickly. At this moment, however, she wished that she were a character in those exaggerated stories, where they never appeared to run out of arrows. _Three left_, she thought to herself as she narrowly missed the full onslaught of ice. _Two, _with a thud, it struck through its head. It screeched in response, and briefly became frenzied. She readied another arrow when she saw it move towards Ysabel, who appeared to be rummaging through her pack. Readying another arrow, she moved out to aim. It had its back to her now, and was moving slowly as though time itself was dragging along. She screamed incoherently, hoping to gain its attention when she saw Ysabel stumble around the pillar.

Jenassa released the arrow, and then the last one. She threw the bow down and reached for her sword, haphazardly charging towards the Priest. They had come _this _far, she wasn't about to let it fall to pieces because she had run out of arrows.

Her step faltered when Ysabel's figure stumbled backwards, as the Priest was thrown back against one of the pillars with a thud. She knew of the Dragonborn's abilities, but had never witnessed them for herself. And so she stood, mesmerised as Ysabel released fire from her being, setting it alight. As it crumpled against the pillar, Ysabel moved forward, driving her sword through its neck over and over again.

She moved towards the girl slowly, and placed a firm hand on her shoulder. For a moment Ysabel froze, her eyes wide and her breath coming out in short pants. Eventually she turned and looked up at her with teary eyes.

"I think its dead," Jenassa said quietly, praying that she could help her calm down. Her prayers were answered as Ysabel smiled softly. Bending down she grabbed the staff that was nestled amongst the ashes.

"I think we'll need this for the portal," she said, her voice wavering. "The portal disappeared when _it _retrieved it, so..." Jenassa followed her, watching closely as she lowered the staff in place, and as she had thought, the portal opened once more.

Ysabel stood on the edge and turned to look down. Reaching out, she grabbed Jenassa's hand. "On the count of three," she said with a grin. When Jenassa smiled weakly, she gripped her hand tighter. "Just think of it like that time we jumped off that waterfall." With those final words, she pulled her into the portal.

[x x x]

She could feel Jenassa's gaze on her back as they moved through the fog. Around them, the souls moved listlessly. She felt tense, they both did. They were lucky enough to have made it this far, and she just knew that Jenassa wanted to question her on what had happened before they jumped in the portal. Although she knew this, she also knew that she wouldn't be able to explain, not without also explaining what had happened in the inn on the night before.

"There's something up there," she said quietly, glad that they were at least making some headway. Jenassa murmured something in response, but it was quickly cut off by a deafening roar from somewhere above them. It was a sensation not unlike wading through water, and she moved her hands by her sides, in a vain attempt to move herself along. Knowing that time wasn't on their side, they pushed themselves along: Ysabel mentally preparing herself for the finale, as Jenassa watched the fog and it's shadows carefully.

[x x x]

Caiden paced, an overwhelming mixture of emotions swelling in his chest. He leaned against the wall, suddenly feeling dizzy. Proventus Avenicci handed him a goblet after watching him silently war with himself. The Dragonborn had come through earlier this morning with a Dunmer woman, and handed a note to him. _"Please give this to Caiden when he turns up here," _she had said quietly, her eyes betraying her guilt. _"He was going to meet us here at the entrance at first light, but I'm afraid I'll have left before then." _Avenicci had wanted to question the Dragonborn; she had arrived well before many citizens had begun to stir, and she was sure to have the answers for why there was such a commotion last night. But she had caught him with a steely gaze, and he had no choice but to let her pass.

Perhaps she was as dangerous as they said she _could _be.

They had taken off on the back of the dragon shortly after that. He had stood amongst the guards who were to keep watch over the beast, and they had stood mesmerised until they were swallowed by the darkness. The whole event seeming more like a dream than anything else. And as she had stated, the man named Caiden had arrived at the entrance at first light. When he handed him the note, his face contorted into a sad mixture between anger and fear; and while he wasn't entirely sure, he was almost _certain _that part of it had at least something to do with last night.

Caiden had downed the contents of the goblet quickly, and slammed in back down onto the table. The nearby plates and cutlery shook with the force, and Avenicci was about to tell the man to calm himself before he woke the whole keep. He never got a chance, however, as a priestess from the temple of Kynareth came running towards them.

"Caiden?" He looked up at the sound of his name and perked up slightly. When he nodded, the woman began frantically demanding that he come back to the temple.

When he asked why, the woman looked as though she were about to burst into tears at any moment.

"She- Miss Lucina- she's gone."

[x x x]

**A/N: I have a confession to make!**

For a long time I considered abandoning this altogether. Sometimes I just lose interest in projects, but at the same time I wanted to see this through to the end.

This is the first of three [if all goes according to plan] last chapters.

However, it hasn't gone the way I wanted it to go, I feel that overall, it was messily put together and it should be a lot better than it is.

So after these last three are done and dusted, I am thinking of going over it again [at some point]: rewriting parts, adding things in, ect.

So~ please bear with me as I figure this out. And of course, apologies for the long wait. I hope you enjoy reading this. :)


End file.
